Konoha University
by Incora Hyuga
Summary: Sequel to Konoha High. Incora and Neji bite off more than they can chew in college, and now that most of the friends and family that they rely on are gone, it's up to the two of them to resolve their issues, together. Rated M for extreme language.
1. The Hyuga's New Life

It was time. Time to leave the teenage life and enter adulthood. The twins's waiting was _finally_ over. Truth be told, it was way different living with Kiba and Ten-Ten than Akito, Tobi, and Izuna. Incora and Neji tried their hardest to make it work. Incora's new schedule was all over the place.

On Mondays and Wednesdays

1st Class- Keyboarding Harmony at 2:00 till 4:00

2nd Class- Music Theory at 4:10 till 6:00

On Tuesdays and Thursdays

3rd Class- Musical History at 12:10 till 2:00

4th Class- Concert Choir at 2:10 till 4:00

Being a Music Major, she had to put a lot of work in. Being a Hyuga, learning an instrument was a requirement. She picked the Piano, and Neji chose the violin, but he didn't practice as much as she did.

Today was Monday, and Incora just got out of her second class.

She went and sat down in a cafeteria, waiting for Ten-Ten to get out of her class so they could go home together. All of a sudden, she became face to face with a familiar person. He kissed her on the cheek, and she wiped it off in disgust.

"Sasuke! You're so gross! What are you _doing_ here?" asked Incora.

"Just thought I'd come and say 'hi'. I _do_ kind of go to school around here, after all." said Sasuke.

"I thought you went to KCC?"

"Okay, so I wanted to come _see_ you. Is that so much of a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, I guess not. I appreciate it too, seeing as Ten-Ten's not going to be here to go home until 5:00." said Incora.

"So how was your first day?" asked Sasuke.

"It was your typical first day of college. Only one guy was missing in my Music Theory Class...but the professor said he'd be out for a _while._ I wonder why he signed up for classes in the first place."

"What was his name?"

"I...think the teacher called him...Hi...dan?"

"_Hidan?_ I didn't know _he_ was a Music Major." said Sasuke.

"Someone you know?" asked Incora.

"He's one of my brother's best friends. He, Kisame,Pein,and Kakuzu hang out with my brother all the time at Obito's."

"Do you know why he isn't here?"

"I...don't think I should tell you that. You don't really _know_ him, you know?"

"Oh...okay...gosh, I hope Ten-Ten comes soon. I'm hungry and ready to go home." said Incora.

"So, you actually went through with living with her and dog-boy? _And_ you live with your brother? Talk about your permanent cock-block." said Sasuke.

"I...It's not that bad..." said Incora with a blush.

"So, you still get laid? Impressive."

"...So how are you and Karin?" asked Incora, changing the subject.

"She can be annoying at times, but she's more loyal than the other girls I've been with." said Sasuke.

"Seeing as you've been with Sakura and Ino, I'd say you're _right._" said Incora.

"Ah-Ah. Never _once_ have I been with Sakura. I wouldn't give that stalker the _satisfaction._ In all honesty, Ino was _way _smoother and calmer than her. Which is why I got with her. I knew she'd be a sure thing." said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Is everything about _sex_ with you?" asked Incora.

"Well...it..._used_ to be...before I became a father."

"You don't even _raise_ Izuna."

"That doesn't mean he hasn't affected my life any. After I found out I was a father...I...it was like my entire life was different. After that, I wanted to mature more. I started thinking about an actual relationship...you know...with sex happening eventually." said Sasuke.

"Wow...sounds like a real big change. But an actual relationship?"

"At first, to be honest, I thought about Yume. But I knew Gaara and Naruto would beat my ass again, plus she'd personally ruin me. Then I...thought about _you._ But apparently I nauseate you. Plus you and the dog-boy are like yin and yang."

"You're right. Yume _would_ have ruined you. And honestly, if you would have shown me the sweet side you obviously have now, I wouldn't _find_ you so nauseating." said Incora.

"And _there's_ my sweet Incora. I'm flattered that I _could_ have had a chance with you. Anyway, for a while, I even thought of actually getting _in_ a relationship with Ino. We already had sex once, and so it made sense. But then you told me about Izuna, and that chance blew away before I knew it. She was never going to tell me about him. She was content with me living in confusion. I didn't want to be with a girl who would have let my child _die._" said Sasuke.

"Wow...now I kinda feel bad that we didn't give him to you. We had the opportunity to take him to you, but we didn't."

"It doesn't matter. I probably wouldn't have believed you. And even after I found out about Izuna, I didn't _do_ anything about it because I knew how much he meant to Tobi. I still love him after all. He used to risk his life for Itachi and I every day. My only regret was having to act like I didn't care about him." said Sasuke.

It felt like Incora had been talking to Sasuke for hours, when it actually had only been one. Sasuke saw Ten-Ten walking up, and he hugged Incora briefly.

"Let's do this again sometime doll-face." said Sasuke.

He walked off, and Ten-Ten came up with a smile on her face. She and Incora left the cafeteria to walk down the street to their apartment.

"Hey Incora! What's _Sasuke_ doing here? I thought he went to Konoha Community College." said Ten-Ten.

"He does. Apparently he wanted to come see me." said Incora.

"That's because you're _special_. And obviously he wants to get into your pants."

"Gross. Absolutely gross. Anyway, he's actually maturing a lot more now. He says Izuna influenced him to mature more."

"Really? Is that the reason why he's with Karin?"

"I _guess_ so. And also apparently Sakura is so bad that even Sasuke wouldn't touch her."

"You mean...they never?"

"Not once. He said he'd do Ino before her. Thus the reason why Izuna came to be. He even thought about dating her until he found out about Izuna." said Incora.

Ten-Ten unlocked the door to their apartment to have Akamaru clawing at their ankles. Incora lifted the dog up to find that he had been getting heavier.

"Jeez Akamaru! You're getting really _heavy._ I hope Kiba isn't still trying to feed you human food." said Incora.

Akamaru barked happily in response. She put him down, and he ran into her and Kiba's room. The two girls sat down on the couch.

"So how did you sleep last night?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I'll admit, sleeping with Kiba is an experience. He snores a _lot_. But I'm used to it because of summer. But I _do_ miss Tobi sneaking in to my room at night, or hearing baby Izuna crying. Hell, I even miss being pranked by Akito." said Incora.

"Is it _that_ bad living here with us?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I miss my family. How did _you_ sleep?"

"It was nice, but Neji is _so_ clingy in bed. It's like you start off sleeping side by side, and then all of a sudden, he's wrapped around you in the morning! I usually don't mind, but it was _so _hot last night, and he doesn't make things better with all of that hair!" said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, Neji's been doing that since we were kids. I'm just glad it's you and not me he comes to. No offense. It just means that you two are really close."

"And I'm glad and all, but that guy is most definitely gonna have to invest in a fan or something." said Ten-Ten.

There was a knock on the door. They automatically knew it wasn't Kiba or Neji because they both had keys. Ten-Ten opened the door to see Deidara who gave Ten-Ten a hug.

"Thank _god_ you're here un. I didn't know who else to turn to hmm. Is Incora home too yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Oh Deidara, what's wrong?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Is that Deidara? How did you know we lived here?" asked Incora.

"I asked Akito yeah?"

Ten-Ten led Deidara to the couch, where he hugged Incora and sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Incora.

"I...I needed someone to talk to yeah? Yume and Gaara headed off to Kiri last week, and I can honestly say I miss her un. She and Gaara are gonna come get me for school in like a couple months hmm...but I don't know if I'm ready yeah?" said Deidara.

"Dei...why didn't you talk to Yume about this? You _know_ she would have wanted to know. She worries about you...all the time. She talked about you all the time." said Incora.

"She _did_ yeah?"

"You know she did Deidara. She was upset that you were never home, and that you never talked to her anymore you basically treated her like you didn't even _know_ her." said Ten-Ten.

"I did hmm...I didn't _mean_ to yeah? I...I'm in love with Itachi un. I thought she would be happy for me yeah? I know what I'm doing is _wrong_ though. She's been there for me hmm...she gave me a _family _yeah? And this is how I treat her...I'm...I'm a bastard un." said Deidara.

"No Dei you're not a _bastard. _You just need a push back into Yume's good graces, thats all. She misses you Dei. More than you know. Way more. She...She loves you Dei." said Incora.

"And I love _her _yeah? If I wasn't gay, I'd be all _over _her hmm. She's literally everything I want in a man un. But she's a _girl_ hmm." said Deidara.

"That...sounds about right. And she _does _love you Deidara. You should have reached out to her more in high-school." said Ten-Ten.

"You're right yeah? But now she's gone un...and I feel _horrible _hmm."

"It's okay Dei...I'm sure Yume doesn't care that you've been acting this way...as long you don't do it anymore." said Incora.

Deidara nodded and hugged both Ten-Ten and Incora to him.

"I love you guys too yeah? You guys always know what to say hmm." said Deidara.

All of a sudden, Kiba came in, exhausted from not only being at school, but working a part time job as well. He plopped onto the couch, into Incora's lap.

"God, this work thing is killing me." said Kiba.

"And I guess it doesn't matter that I once _again_ tell you that this apartment has been _paid _for already."said Incora.

"It may _be_ paid for already, but it doesn't mean I can't have a job. How are we gonna get food? How am I supposed to get books? Unlike you Hyugas, I don't _get_ a big ass allowance to pay for classes and books. Besides, you don't have a problem with Neji's _internship._"

"Kiba, Neji's a business major who wants to work for our family corporation. In other words, he has no choice but to be an intern. And anyway he's an _unpaid_ intern because of our allowances. It's _supposed _to give him experience." said Incora.

"You guys _argue_ too much yeah? Cabin fever much hmm?" asked Deidara.

"You haven't seen anything yet Deidara." said Ten-Ten.

"We're not having an argument. This is _nothing._" said Incora.

"Yeah, this is just basic stuff." said Kiba.

"Well, anyway hmm...Itachi's probably waiting for me un. I should get going yeah?" said Deidara.

"Oh, alright. Bye Deidara!" said Incora.

"See ya Dei." said Kiba.

Ten-Ten led Deidara out the door, while Kiba and Incora snuggled on the couch. Ten-Ten saw the couple, and went into her own room, probably to watch T.V.

"Babe, I _know_ that I don't _have_ to have a job, but my mom always taught me and my sisters independence. And plus, she's only paying tuition, and I already feel bad enough that your family is paying for the apartment. I figure that I could at _least_ pay for the food that we eat." said Kiba.

"I appreciate the fact that you feel that way...I suppose it can't hurt...I mean, we _are_ limited on what we can buy...and we still have books to buy. You're the only one who has a job." said Incora.

Kiba kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"I'm glad you agree. We work _so_ much better when we agree." said Kiba with a grin.

Incora was about to say something, when Kiba picked her up bridal style with a playful gleam in his eye. He kissed her briefly before kicking their door open, scaring Akamaru.

"Kiba! I thought you were tired..." said Incora who started blushing when Kiba started kissing down her jawline.

"I'm _never_ too tired for _you_ babe." said Kiba.

Akamaru ran out into Ten-Ten and Neji's room, and the door to Incora's room was shut and locked. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes as she turned her T.V. up.

"Seriously guys? Ugh..." she mumbled.

In all honesty, Ten-Ten was _kind_ of jealous that Incora was able to spend...quality time with Kiba. Recently, Neji hasn't been up to doing much but watching T.V. and sleeping. It was _completely_ boring. It seemed like hours went by, and Kiba and Incora had finally calmed down enough to cook dinner.

Once dinner was cooked, Neji finally came home. He hugged his sister and kissed Ten-Ten quickly on the lips. Every body sat at the dinner table, eating the spaghetti that Kiba and Incora cooked.

"So, how was your first day as an intern Neji?" asked Incora.

"It was okay. Cousin Tokuma is my boss for now I guess. I'm _his_ intern until I get the experience to work in the corporation." said Neji.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Kiba.

"Cousin Tokuma is _bland, _and it's exactly the branch of the corporation I wanted, but It'll do for now."

"What branch _did_ you want?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Neji's dream is to pick up where our dad left off in the company. Our dad was Uncle Hiashi's right hand man, and the Vice President of Hyuga Enterprises." said Incora.

"That's right. That's been my dream since his death. And it's because of that, that I'm here now. All Hyugas work on their career plans and their future from the moment they decide what they want to be. That's why Incora is so skilled at Piano. Anyways, enough about us. How was _your_ days at school? Kiba, how was work at the butchery?" said Neji.

"I was about as excited as I _could_ be about working with meat. Honestly, schools more exciting because at least I hang with people there." said Kiba.

"Who _do_ you hang out with at campus?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Eh, just Karuhi and Omoi. Shino on days when he's not busy with class. But you know him. Being a medical major, that guy decided to work himself to the _bone._ And _then_ any time he has, he spends in Suna with Kankuro! Talk about your let downs!"

"I heard about Karuhi and Omoi...but I've never met them. You should have them come over sometime." said Incora.

"Yeah! Totally babe. After all, they are my closest friends! They should _meet _my girl." said Kiba.

Incora blushed as Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. She _really_ didn't like Karuhi.

"Anyways...my day was a typical day as an Art major. All my classes have the same teacher, and he's a hard ass. I have a feeling he and I aren't going to get along very well." said Ten-Ten.

"Sounds tough. I know you'll get through it though." said Neji.

"Thanks for believing in me. I think I survive out here just fine." joked Ten-Ten.

"How was _your_ day babe?" asked Kiba.

"Not bad. I even saw Sasuke today. He's a _lot_ nicer than he used to be. He's matured a lot since he found out about Izuna." said Incora.

"I don't see how _you_ can be friends with him after how shitty he treated us back in high-school." said Neji.

"Yeah, I don't see how either. He wasn't _exactly_ nice to you Incora. As a matter of fact, he watered down the sprouting rumors about you and him _being_ together if I remember correctly." said Kiba.

"I know what he did Kiba, but he also _saved my life._ After Neji got shot, Madara had one more shot. He was gonna shoot me...and Sasuke saved me. He knocked the gun out of his hands before he got choked out. That's when _Yume_ saved him. He may have done something _really_ bad in the beginning, but he could have just let me get _shot_ guys. He actually cared about my _life._ And maybe...just maybe..._that's_ one of the reasons that I'm his _friend._"

"Wow Incora...I had _no idea..._" said Ten-Ten.

"I never told anyone. Thought you might think I was just using that as an excuse."

"Of _course_ not Incora...you owe him your _life._ That's not an excuse." said Neji.

"I had no idea baby. To think I thought of Sasuke as another _idiot._" said Kiba.

Everyone cleared the table, and sat in the living room while Incora did the dishes. She was glad that her roommates accepted Sasuke. She didn't know why. She just did. After the dishes were done and Kiba came to put them away, she went to check on Ten-Ten. She sensed that something was wrong with her.

She went into Neji's room, seeing her face. She was completely _bored_ sitting there on the bed. Incora sat on the bed with her. Ten-Ten gave Incora a fake smile.

"I think we're all past the fake smiles by now Ten-Ten. What's been _up_ with you girl?" asked Incora.

"I don't know Incora...I just...Neji hasn't been...you know...attentive...since we got here. At first I understood because I saw how he still struggles...but then I realized that wasn't it...because if it were, we wouldn't have...the day before we all moved out here. So now I don't know _what_ it is. I'm...starting to get _bored _with him." said Ten-Ten.

"Bored? What does _that _mean?"

"Calm _down,_ it's not like I'm gonna leave him or anything...it's just...I'm _bored_ with him. He's not...taking care of me anymore...and maybe it has to do with his legs? His job...I don't know. All I know is that I don't like it."

"Ten-Ten...I know my brother... if he isn't showing you any kind of attention, there's something _wrong_ with him. Maybe you should ask him?"

"I _try_ to. But he keeps saying he's fine. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like he's purposely pushing me away. Pretty soon I'm just going to leave..."

"_Please_ don't do that. My brother _loves_ you, and that would just break his heart..." said Incora.

"Honestly, he hurts _me_ almost every day by not talking to me about his problem...I _know_ it's there... but he won't tell me _what._ And it's like...I thought we were closer than this. I thought...we could tell each other _everything._" said Ten-Ten.

"I don't know what to say...Ten-Ten...my brother is a very private person...if he doesn't want to talk about it, trust me, he's _not_ going to talk about it." said Incora.

"...What am I gonna _do?_ I can't have this be one sided for much longer..." said Ten-Ten.

"I hope you do _something._"

"It the mean time, try _not_ telling Neji about this? I have to let him know in my own way."

"What do you _mean?_ He's my brother. I _have_ to tell him somethings bothering you. I could help you _fix_ it!" said Incora.

"Incora, I don't _need your_ help. Just...please. Let me handle your brother on my own."

"I don't understand why you would ask me what to do if I wasn't allowed to talk to Neji about it."

"Because Incora. I want to give him the chance to tell me what's _bothering_ him. Once we get to that, I can help him overcome it. And then he'll see that I _want_ to be _there_ for him." said Ten-Ten.

Incora left the room, more confused now than ever before. She had _never_ had to _keep_ something from Neji before. But she didn't want Ten-Ten to be mad at her. Plus, she wanted everything to work out for Neji in the end. Whatever was _bothering_ him would have to come out sooner or later. Incora kind of had a feeling about what it was.

She went into her room with Akamaru and Kiba. She plopped into her bed and Kiba got on top of her, kissing her.

"Kiba...again?...not now..." she half mumbled half stated.

"Baby...what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

Kiba held Incora to him, her snuggling into his chest.

"Kiba...if something was bothering you...you would..._tell_ me...right?" asked Incora.

"Of _course_ babe. I'd tell you everything. Why?"

"Ten-Ten and Neji are...troubled I guess...she believes that there's something wrong with Neji...but he won't _say_ anything. And Ten-Ten is not only hurt that Neji won't tell her...but she's getting bored with him because apparently...they don't...you know." said Incora.

"Oh..._oh._..did you talk to Neji about it?"

"Ten-Ten asked me not to tell him...but I can't _hide_ things from him. He's my _brother_. I don't hide things from him." said Incora.

"Sounds like a bad time...I don't know what to say to that either...are you gonna tell Neji?" asked Kiba.

"I don't even know...I want to...but I can't...Ten-Ten's still my best friend."

"I...think you should. Friends come...and they go...but family is forever babe. Neji wouldn't keep _anything_ from _you._"

"I _know_ that...but I can't intervene with Neji's relationship. That's the _one_ thing we try not to touch." said Incora.

"I don't know about this Incora..."

"I'm not sure I know either...the only thing we can do is hope that they pull through...unless he tells me himself that he needs help." said Incora.

Kiba shrugged and nodded off into sleep, seeing as he wasn't getting any. As he was snoring soundly with Akamaru on his chest, Incora turned her back to him, silently breaking down the events of today in her mind.

She was glad she saw Sasuke today, although her roommates raised some good points about him. He used to be absolutely horrible to her. But a lot happened between her and Sasuke that she took into consideration when she became his friend. He had a sweet side to him that she really liked, but more than that, he _saved_ her life once upon a time. How could she _ever_ be mean to him after what he did for her, Neji, and Tobi?

She worried the most about Neji and Ten-Ten. She knew Ten-Ten wouldn't hurt her brother, but she also knew how close-minded he was going to be about letting Ten-Ten in on whatever was bothering him. She had a feeling it was his legs. He struggled a lot, especially when he thought people weren't looking.

She knew how much his pride meant to him, and if anything, _that_ was probably what was bugging him. She fell asleep with worry for her little brother on her mind.

Little did she know that it was the _least_ of her problems.


	2. Deidara's Problem

Incora patiently waited in the cafeteria for Deidara. He had something important to tell her apparently. A month had passed, and it was about time for him to go to Kiri for school. Incora wondered how he would deal without being with Itachi for a time. Some people couldn't handle being in a long distance relationship. Deidara and Itachi came up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Incora un. I'm glad you came yeah? You're the only one besides Yume who would understand hmm." said Deidara.

"What _is_ it Deidara? You're beginning to worry me." said Incora.

"Trust me, your worry is well placed. I can't seem to talk him out of it." said Itachi.

"Wait...what?"

"Incora...I...I decided _not_ to go to Kirigakure yeah? I wanna stay here...and go to Konoha U with Itachi un." said Deidara.

"W-What?! But Deidara...Yume told me that this is what you guys have planning for _years!_ Since you were _kids!_ How can you _not_ go?" asked Incora.

"I _tried_ to talk him out of it. I don't necessarily _want_ him to go here either." said Itachi.

"I'm _sorry_ yeah? When you love someone...you just want to _be_ with him always hmm...like Gaara following Yume to Kiri when he was planning to go to Suna un." said Deidara.

"Deidara...Gaara's situation is _way_ different. He didn't _apply_ to Suna and get in, and _then_ decide to go to Kiri. You can't just _do_ that! So what? You just dropped out of Kiri? How do you even know Konoha has what you're looking for?" asked Incora.

"Konoha doesn't. I tried telling him _that_ too. He won't budge. It seems as though he's made up his mind." said Itachi.

"I don't understand why you want to push me _away_ yeah? I _just_ want to _be_ with you Itachi hmm. And I need your _help_ Incora un. I can't tell Yume...I just _can't _yeah? You _have_ to tell her for me hmm. She'll kill me if I do it un." said Deidara.

"And have her kill _me_ instead?! Why would I want to do that?" asked Incora.

"_Please_ Incora yeah? I'm asking you as a _friend_ un." said Deidara.

Incora hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Itachi stayed silent as Deidara got up, kissed Incora's cheek happily and walked out of the cafeteria.

"...I hope you know what you're doing." said Itachi.

"I hope I know too. I...I don't know what to _say_ about this...poor _Yume._" said Incora.

"For the record, I _never_ wanted to come in between Deidara and Yume. And I _definitely_ didn't want to hold him back from what he wants to do with his future."

"Oh, I _know_ you didn't...I just know how Yume's going to take this...he _would_ drop this on me the day before they agreed that she would drive up here to get him. Yume's gonna be _pissed. _If your door gets bashed in like the police just used a battering ram, it was Yume."

"Noted. I'll have to warn Obito. He won't be pleased...well...I'll see you around then?" asked Itachi.

"See ya. Tell Sasuke I said hi." said Incora.

"So, you're _finally_ on friendly terms with my little brother?"

"Yeah...I guess I am."

"To think you used to _hate_ him." he joked.

She chuckled as Itachi left in search of Deidara. Incora ran her fingers through her hair. This weekend was going to be _hell_ on _earth._ The things she did for her friends...she knew Yume was going to stay for the weekend before going back to Kiri. She also knew that her _plan_ was to take Deidara with her. She was going to be _pissed_ when she got here.

Ten-Ten showed up like always, and the two began their walk to the apartment.

"Hey Incora! Did Deidara come to talk to you? He said he had been looking for you." said Ten-Ten.

"He and Itachi came and found me in the cafeteria..." said Incora.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to one of them?"

"Ten-Ten...Deidara told me that he was going to stay here for school...he...wants me to tell Yume that he's not going to Kiri."

"What?! What do you _mean_ he's not going to Kiri?! He _has_ to go! Do you know how long he and Yume have been _talking _about this?! He can't just give it all up now! It'll break her _heart!_" said Ten-Ten.

"I know...and apparently he wants _me_ to break her heart for him. I don't know what to do Ten-Ten. Either way she's gonna be _pissed._" said Incora.

"God...are _we_ in for a weekend. I'm kind of looking forward to it though. It'll be the only exciting thing I've witnessed the whole time I've been in college..."

"Are you and Neji _still_ having problems?"

"He _still _won't tell me what's wrong, _and_ he's being even _more_ now to avoid the subject...and ignore me. I don't know what to _do _anymore. Now...he's just pushing me away...what _can_ I do?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten...I don't know what to say. All I can say is that you should try and _hold on._ Like I said, you should let me _talk_ to him about this. Mostly because I don't know how much longer I can keep this from him."

"_No..._Incora...I want him to come to me _truthfully_ about this. If you talk to him about it, he'll _never_ tell me _anything._"

"I'm _telling_ you Ten-Ten. My brother isn't as...smart...as you think he is with these things. You already know that this is his first relationship. He won't know unless you _tell_ him."

"I know that...but I just _can't_. Because if I do, and I'm _wrong_, you know he'll be pissed." said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah...he will...but he'll be even _more_ pissed if I keep this from him any longer."

"Incora...I'm only asking you this as your best friend. Don't _tell_ him. I _really_ want to deal with this on my _own._"

And with that, Ten-Ten opened the door, and said nothing to Incora as she shut herself up in their room for the night. Incora sighed. Ten-Ten and Neji were _definitely_ meant to be together. They got the slamming themselves in their rooms down. Kiba and Akamaru were at Shino's for the weekend, as per their agreement for Yume to come over.

Incora sighed again as she went into the refrigerator. She remembered that it was Neji and Ten-Ten's week to cook and clean, and she got a bottle of water. She knocked on Ten-Ten's door.

"If it's about dinner, order a pizza or something Incora. I'm doing homework right now. Please tell Neji not to try come in. The door's locked because I need to study." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh...okay?" said Incora.

Incora couldn't help but notice how Neji's attitude was affecting Ten-Ten's. Speaking of the devil, Neji showed up in the living room, hugging his sister.

"How was your day?" asked Incora.

"...Stressful. And they seem to get more and more stressful with each passing day. First, there's classes. Then there's working with cousin Tokuma for 5 _hours._ As bland as he is, that in itself is boring as all hell. And then...my legs are _killing_ me for most of the day...I'm just so..._tense._ I've been feeling tense since I _got_ this surgery...and nothing they tell me to do seems to work." said Neji.

"I'm...sorry Neji. Maybe you need to take a hot soak. Maybe relax your muscles a little. Also, Ten-Ten said not to go in there. She's studying."

"...Oh...alright. I...guess I was actually looking forward to a nice night with _you_ if that's okay. Kiba isn't here, and it's the only peaceful night that we'll have before..._she_ gets here." spat Neji.

"Oh Neji. Still hanging on to your dislike of Yume? Honestly, it's gonna get hectic around here. Yume's probably gonna be _pissed_." said Incora.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you she was coming here for Deidara to go to Kiri like they've always talked about?"

"Yeah? Isn't that the whole reason why she's _coming_?"

"Well...it turns out...he's not _going_. He's planning to stay here. In Konoha U...with Itachi."

"What?! Great. That's _just_ great. You know she's gonna be pissy and _loud_ her whole _entire _visit. There goes _my_ free weekend." said Neji.

"Could you _not_ try and make this about you?"

"_Sorry._ Force of habit when it comes to her."

"Anyway...are you gonna do what I said? Take a nice hot bath. Take a load off. Try and relax." said Incora.

"I...suppose there's no harm in at least _trying. _I've been under so much stress for so long...maybe it'll do me some good."

"Great! So hop to it then."

Neji got up from off the couch and into the bathroom. Incora turned the T.V. on and began to flip through the channels when 'The Circus' blared on her screen. She instantly thought of Yume, but then thought of Shikamaru when it said edited for T.V.

She got to the middle of the movie when Ten-Ten came in, wondering why she was laughing so hard.

"I'm done with my work. What's going on?" asked Ten-Ten.

"'The Circus' came on. That's what's going on." said Incora.

"Seriously Incora? Can we _not_ watch this? It's bad enough that we have to watch it when Yume's around." said Ten-Ten.

"No one said you had to stay and watch it. You _have_ a T.V. in your room. And I was in here before you."

"Incora, come _on. _Don't be difficult. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten. But I was in here _first_."

"Ugh. _Why_ do you have to be _such_ a _bitch_ today?!" she fired.

She stomped into their room once again and locked the door. Neji came out in his pajama pants, his hair all wet. He tried opening his door, but it didn't work. He rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

"Let me guess...Ten-Ten again." said Neji.

"Yeah. She got mad because I don't want to change the channel. I'm watching 'The Circus'." said Incora.

"_I_ don't want to watch this either...but it seems I have no choice. She locked me out. She seems to be really stressed out lately."

"Do you know why?"

"No idea. It _might_ be from her classes. Remember she's got at _least_ 4 classes a day during the week." said Neji.

"It _has_ to be tough being an art major."

"That's what I figure. Anyways, how was _your _day?" asked Neji.

"It was okay. Still no sign of Hidan. The guy who's always absent. It's weird. Usually people like that get dropped from the classes. But they just _keep_ him there." said Incora.

"Odd. Maybe he's related to someone high up?"

"Maybe. Then after that Deidara met me at the cafeteria and told me that I have to break Yume's heart."

"_Great_."

"Yeah. That's gonna be our weekend."

"I look forward to it..." said Neji sarcastically.

After the movie, Incora shut off the T.V. and carried her tired brother into her room, seeing as his room was unavailable to him for now. She unwrapped his arm from around her and put him in her bed on Kiba's side. He instantly turned over and fell asleep.

Incora got in bed on her side and turned her back to him. Ten-Ten's attitude was getting worse and worse everyday. Incora honestly didn't know what to do anymore about it. If Neji honestly thought that there was a problem, he would tell her. She fell asleep an hour later, her mind hazy about what she was gonna do about Deidara.

Incora woke up to big brown eyes in her face. She screamed, alerting Neji who fell off the bed. The familiar assailant laughed her head off.

"Ah. That's what I missed the _most_ about you." said Yume.

"Yume. How _nice to see you._" struggled Neji who went out into the living room to pass out on the couch.

"Aww, I missed you _too _ass boy. Now, where's Kiba at? It's pretty fucking early. I thought I would have caught him before he left."

"Yume...first thing. How the hell did you get in here? Second off, when did you get here? Third off, Kiba and Akamaru are at Shino's so you wouldn't have to sleep on our couch. And lastly, we need to talk." said a groggy Incora.

"Damn you ask a lot of questions for a bitch who was _asleep..._ okay...um...I _drove_ here, I got here about 15 minutes ago by picking your lock, which _wasn't_ easy I might add. You know, _Kiba_ could have just slept on the couch if it was that big of a deal. He didn't have to leave. And whatever we need to talk about can wait. It's only like 8:00." said Yume.

"8:00! Yume...Jesus...how can you love sleep so much but wake up so damned early?"

"It's a curse from living in Konoha. I'm a light sleeper. What can I say? Anyway, I saw Ten-Ten on her way to class. Talk about tense. Do you know if Neji's tapping her ass right?"

"Actually...Ten-Ten told me he hasn't at all...but that's not what we need to talk about."

"It'll _have_ to wait. We have to go get Deidara from Itachi's. If we have him stay over here, we'll kill two birds with one stone!" said Yume.

"That's...what we have to talk about. Deidara came up to me yesterday to...tell me something."

"Tell you something...what the hell are you _talking_ about Incora?"

"Yume...Deidara wants to go to Konoha with Itachi."

"...what? No..._no._ Deidara wouldn't..._do_ that to me...he knows that we've been planning this for fucking _years._" said Yume.

"I'm sorry Yume...he told me to tell you because he didn't want to get hurt..."

"Oh _hell_ no. Where the fuck does Obito live?" asked Yume angrily.

"I don't know. But I _do_ know some people who _do..._"

"Hell no Incora. If you're talking about Sasuke, we're _not_ doing it. Not at _all._"

"Yume, I was talking about Suigetsu. Or maybe _Karin, _or_ Juugo._" said Incora.

"Oh shit...I forgot my Sui-Sui knew Sasuke. Well, then let's go!"

"Yume. Problem with that."

"What the fuck's so _important_ now that we can't go kick Deidara's fucking _ass_?!"

"Yume. It's _still_ only 8:00 in the morning." said Incora.

"Oh...right. My anger doesn't _tell_ time. You know that." said Yume who went into Ten-Ten's room.

Incora sighed and laid back into her bed. This weekend wasn't going to be _easy. _She successfully fell back asleep and woke up what seemed to be minutes later to see that her clock not only read 10, but a certain familiar white haired man was in her bed. This time she didn't scream, she didn't even get mad.

"Yume. Get Suigetsu out of my bed." said Incora.

"_That's_ where he ran to? Suigetsu, get your ass out here!" yelled Yume from the living room.

Suigetsu gulped and he hugged Incora quickly before running out into the living room. All Incora could hear is Yume giving something a hard slap. Most likely Suigetsu. She got her clothes for the day and got into the shower, surprisingly without a fight with Neji.

When she came out of the bathroom, Neji was there with this stuff to go in next.

"No fight today brother?" she asked.

"There are gonna be enough fights around here without _us_getting into one too. We should at _least_ be the adults in this unfourtunate weekend." said Neji.

"And since when have _you_ been an adult?" asked Incora.

"I'm _plenty_ mature. I've always been more mature than _you._"

"That's a laugh."

"Whatever. Just...get out of the way so I can take a shower." said Neji.

Incora rolled her eyes and threw her towel at his face. She went into the living room to see Yume having Suigetsu in a headlock.

"Hey! She's here! Can you _please_ let me go now?" pleaded Suigetsu.

Yume released him, and he struggled up to Incora, gasping for air.

"Thank god you came when you did! By the way, what did you want anyway? Yume tore me from a perfect sleep I'll have you know." said Suigetsu.

"We need you to take us to Obito's." said Incora.

"What? Why? You did to see Sasuke or something? Cuz you know..._I_ was the one who called dibs when Kiba dumped you on your ass." said Suigetsu.

Incora glared and pushed him off of her.

"Hey! I was only kidding ya know? Anyway, you still haven't told me what's _so_ important about going to Sasuke's?"

"We _need_ to see Deidara." said Yume.

"And why couldn't you have told me that while I was still in my bed?"

"Cuz I wanted to see you? Duhhhhh!?"

"You have a _weird_ way of showing your love for Suigetsu." said Suigetsu.

"_Please_ Suigetsu?" asked Incora.

"Awwww...fine. Just because you're _so_ cute." said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu, Incora, and Yume all piled in Yume's car with Suigetsu driving. Since he knew how to get there, it made sense.

"So, why do you need ol Deidara anyway?" asked Suigetsu.

"Is that any of your business?" asked Yume.

"Calm down Yume. You're just still upset. It seems Deidara wants to stand Yume up. He wants to stay here in Konoha instead of going to Kiri." said Incora.

"What _for?_ Itachi? Heh. I've never liked dick, but he must be hung like a horse. That's the only way I could see Deidara staying with him now."

"Trust me Sui. I'm _not_ in the fucking mood. If _my_ _only_ free weekend for a few months gets ruined by that...that...girly ass bastard, I _swear_ I'm done with him. I don't fucking _give_ a shit anymore. I'm tired of getting dissed by him! It fucking hurts!" raged Yume.

What seemed like an enternity later, which was only 45 minutes, Suigetsu pulled up at a two story house that was identified as Obito's. Yume got out, and slammed the door. Suigetsu kissed Incora on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Incora.

"As much as I would _love_ to see Deidara get his ass whupped instead of me, I just got out of a 4 hour class, and 3 hours later, I have work. Suigetsu _has_ to get get his beauty sleep, or else he'll look as old...and as ugly as _Sakura!_ Perish the thought!" said Suigetsu.

Incora giggled and hugged her silly friend.

"Well, we wouldn't want _that_ would be?" she asked.

"Glad you understand sweet cheeks. I'll see ya around." said Suigetsu.

He began wandering the streets to Kisame's house. Incora caught up with Yume, who began bashing on Obito's door. A young woman, who looked old enough to be a teacher at the high school, answered it, quite frightened. She had brown hair, medium in length. She also seemed to have purple markings of some kind on her cheeks.

"W-who are you? Are you here to rob us?" she asked, still scared.

"What? No! Forgive me ma'am. Is this is the home of Obito Uchiha?" asked Incora politely, pulling Yume back.

"Oh...yes. I'm Rin, his fiance. Are you here for Itachi or Obito? Actually, girl's _your_ age are always here for _Sasuke._" said Rin with a smile.

"No ma'am. We're here to see Deidara." said Incora.

"Oooohhh...Itachi's boyfriend. Well, come in. Deidara stays in Itachi's room while he's away at school."

"Great. Now if you can point us in that direction. I'd just _love_ to have a fucking _conversation_ with him." stated Yume.

"Uh...sure..." said Rin, scared again.

She led the girls up the stairs to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it to find a fairly large room, where they found Deidara drawing at Itachi's desk. When he saw Yume, his heart sank.

"Well, I'm _sure_ that you two will need a few minutes. Miss Rin? Will you show me where Sasuke's room is please?" asked Incora, trying to get out of there as fast as she could, despite the begging in Deidara's eyes.

"I would be _delighted._ Please, after you." said Rin, also sensing the anger in Yume's glares.

The two scrambled away and Yume shut the door, very calmly and cooly. She turned around with this calmness in her gaze. Deidara was frightened because he _knew_ that her being calm was when she was as her scariest.

"You have. About 5 seconds to explain why you decided that hurting me was a good idea. Go." she said.

"Yume.._please_ yeah? I...I know I haven't been treating you right un...and I should have told way before now hmm...I _admit_ that...but...but...you know what love feels like after all yeah?! You have Gaara hmm!" said Deidara.

"This _isn't_ about me. Deidara...I'm going to try my hardest to be your friend right now. The _best friend_ that I thought _you_ were, and not kill you. Instead I'm giving you a choice. Him or me." said Yume.

"Yume..you _can't_ be serious yeah?"

"Choose. Now, or I really _will_ fucking kill you."

"You _can't_ make me choose un!"

"And why _not_? Because you'll fucking pick _him._ Over _me?!_ Again!? It's the same fucking story with you! I open up my fucking heart to you, I give you a family, a confidant, _and_ a home! And _this_ is how you fucking repay me?!" raged Yume.

"Yume, I'm _sorry_ yeah?! _I love him un!_" cried Deidara.

"If I had a dollar for how many damn times I heard that shit come out of your mouth to me, I'd be a rich ass bitch. Fine. Fuck you Deidara. I don't fucking _need_ you, or your bullshit anymore."

"Yume...I don't want you to _leave_ me yeah..."

"Fuck it. I _can't _do this shit. Not anymore. Deidara, you've hurt me more than any lying ass cheating bastard could _ever_ do, and all I get is more diss from you. Fuck that shit. If you need me, I'll be ignoring your bitch ass in Kiri." said Yume as she left the room.

"Yume wait yeah!" cried out Deidara, who was in tears.

Yume had tears coming down her face, but she did nothing about them. She found Incora on the couch with Sasuke in their living room. She grabbed Incora and flicked Sasuke off as she exited the house. She made Incora get in the drivers seat as she grabbed the passenger. She refused to talk until Incora was well away from the house. Then Yume broke out in tears for the second time in her life.

"He chose _him _Incora. How could he _do_ that do me...again?" cried Yume.

"I...I don't know what to say Yume...I'm _so_ sorry that he did this to you again..."

"That's alright...I don't need him...I _don't._ I can cut my losses...fuck him. Seriously...I just wish I could stop this crying shit...I feel like _such_ a fucking bitch right now..."

"Crying is _normal_ Yume. Just means that you have feelings is all."

"Yeah? Well, fuck all that feelings bullshit. If I could, I wouldn't have any feelings at all. Especially when it came to fucking Deidara." said Yume with a final sad sniff.

"I'm _sure_ you don't really mean that. After all, what good would come of it say, if you were to make love to Gaara?"

"Yeah...right...I forgot love is involved in love making... but it doesn't matter if we're just _fucking._"

"Would you _really_ want one of those kinds of relationships?"

"...No...I'm just blowing smoke out of my ass...we both know I love Gaara." said Yume.

Incora pulled back up at Incora's house, and Yume piled onto Incora's couch, still upset.

"Incora...if you _really_ loved me...you would go get me ice cream and pizza." said Yume.

"I _love_ you, but not that much. Besides, we have left overs from pizza _last _night. Just eat that, and we'll cook something when Ten-Ten and Neji come home."

"But you guys always eat the bland pizza! And I bet you still don't have any ice cream. _Please..._I'm _hurting_ here!" begged Yume.

"Ugh..._fine._ I'll go get you pizza and ice cream...you fatty. If Ten-Ten comes in, don't let her shut herself in her room. She's beginning to turn really sour." said Incora, who left out the door.

She thought about taking Yume's car, but the stores weren't that far away from home. As she walked down the street, she noticed a familiar Uchiha headed her way. Itachi.

"Hey Itachi...I thought you'd be on your way home by now..." said Incora.

"I _was_...but then I started thinking...and I need to talk to you...did Yume talk to Deidara yet?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah...she wants nothing more to do with him. That's why I'm out getting her comfort food. Why?"

"I was afraid of that...I think I'm gonna break up with Deidara."

"What? But..._why? _Deidara loves you." said Incora.

"And I love him. But I can't keep holding him back from his future. Because of me, he just broke off one of the most important friendships to his life. I know, he's told me all about him and Yume. She says she's missed him. But in all honesty, he's probably missed her _more._" said Itachi.

"But Itachi...if you break up with him...then nobody wins..."

"I hope that they can just make up and he can go with her. As much as I love him, he has no future here in Konoha. And I don't want him to waste his future because of me."

"At this point, you'll just be leaving him in the dust! Yume won't talk to him. So how do you expect him to go with her?"

"I...guess I'm not thinking...but I don't know what else to do...I can't let him throw his _life_ away." said Itachi.

"Dumping him is _not_ the answer Itachi. I'm sure you'll figure something out." said Incora.

Meanwhile, at Incora's house, Yume wiped the rest of her tears. The door opened, and Neji and Ten-Ten walked in the house.

"Oh, hey Yume. Do you feel any better?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Hell no. If anything, I feel even worse now that we went to see Deidara." said Yume.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you won't be throwing things around or anything else like you do when you get mad...right?" asked Neji.

"Oh _no._ I wouldn't want to give you a damn _headache_ with my problems. I'll just be perfectly quiet while you live _your_ life." said Yume sarcastically.

"Honestly Neji...could you _be_ any more heartless? Can't you see that Yume's hurt?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I've _never_ seen a problem Yume couldn't solve with her _fists_." said Neji.

"Well, this is one I wouldn't waste the energy on. So unless you have food, or you're going to _not_ be an ass, fuck off." said Yume.

Neji scoffed and instead, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Ten-Ten went and let Yume lay her head in her lap. He sat down next to them and rubbed her back gently.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing?_" asked Yume.

"Actually being _nice_ to you for a change. How are you supposed to feel better enough to get back to Kiri on Sunday if you're a wreak right now? That's not very safe driving on anyone's part." said Neji, who was trying to make an excuse, when in reality, he actually kind of felt bad.

"Neji, that's _just_ weird. You don't care any other time...why all of a sudden do you care?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Now, Now Ten-Ten...that actually kind of feels...soothing...he can keep rubbing my back...if he doesn't want to be a cocksucker today...he can...just...keep...keep doing...that." said a very suddenly tired Yume.

It seemed that her tears plus Neji rubbing her back was putting her to sleep, as she was fading out of consciousness. Knowing how hard the couch was, Ten-Ten had Neji carry her bridal style into Incora's room. He plopped her into the bed, roughly, seeing as his strength had suddenly left him.

"Are you okay Neji? You dropped her pretty roughly..." said Ten-Ten.

"It's nothing...she's just...really hard to handle is all. One slip up, and she'll be awake and ready to re-break my legs." Neji lied.

Although Ten-Ten looked at him with worry, Incora walked up with food in her hands, making her drop it for now. Incora placed Yume's comfort food in the counter, and as soon as she was about to shout for her, a hand covered Incora's mouth almost instantly.

"Shhh! I don't know how, but Neji put her to sleep." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh...dammit...I just went out to get this woman comfort food! Now what am I supposed to do with it?!" said Incora.

"Just leave it. You know she won't stay asleep for long once she smells the food." said Ten-Ten.

Incora shrugged and put the ice cream in the freezer, but opened up the pizza box to let the scent waft into her room, where the sleeping Yume could smell it. About 30 minutes later, Yume burst out of the room and attacked the pizza on the counter, ignoring the weirded out stares she got from her friends and Neji. She piled on about half the pizza onto a plate and looked at all of them.

"What? Did you think I'd be asleep the whole damn time? No, I take what my many, many doctors identify as 'power naps'. Anyway, what's goin on?" she asked.

"Well, we were _about_ to watch Neji's T.V show." said Ten-Ten.

"You mean that boring ass shit is still on the _air?_"

"It's _not_ boring. It's _interesting_." Neji corrected her.

"Yeah, to old ass _geezers_. Honestly." said Yume.

"Incora has a perfectly working T.V in her room."

"What happened to being _nice?_" asked Ten-Ten.

"She looks back to normal to _me._" said Neji.

"Neji...you'll _never_ understand girls...for as long as you live. Just letting you know. C'mon Yume." said Incora.

The two went into Incora's room. Yume left for the rest of the pizza and the ice cream, and Incora even reheated the pizza the previous night to eat.

"Ugh, how can you stand that bland shit? It's like...eating a pop tart with no frosting." said Yume.

"I guess I'm just a plain person..." said Incora.

"Hey, don't feel bad about that shit. You and ass boy seem to make that shit work. Especially when you got friends like me...and Lee for Neji." said Yume.

"So...what do you wanna watch?"

"Lets watch something scary!"

"...did you bring 'The Circus'?" asked Incora.

"It just so happens that I brought it...why? I don't really wanna watch that though. It's not as fun when there isn't anyone around that's afraid..." said Yume.

"...Yume? Are you gonna be okay?" asked Incora.

"Oh...you're _still _on about that? I'll be fine. Deidara is fucking _dead_ to me, and I've cried about it, the end."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, Let's get back to trying to find something to _watch!_" said Yume.

As Yume flipped through the channels, in her mind, she was still breaking down. She decided, for the sake of everyone in the house, she wouldn't speak on it anymore than she already has. She was a _private_ person, and she liked to keep it that way.

The weekend came and went, and Yume packed the last of her things in her bag and threw it in her car. Ten-Ten, Neji, and Incora all came out to see her off. Ten-Ten and Incora hugged her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out Yume..." said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah...me too." said Incora.

"Hey, like I said, don't _worry_ about it. It'll be fun without that bitch! I swear! I _still_ have Gaara after all." said Yume.

She released the girls, and hugged Neji next, to his surprise. He couldn't even hug her back.

"Thanks for not being a bitch..._that_ much...this weekend. See ya later ass boy." said Yume.

"Uh...Uh...Bye..." said Neji, not knowing what else to say.

Yume smiled at them and got in her car and drove off. And while she was driving off, Incora _swore_ she saw tears streaking down Yume's face.

And then it hit her. Yume wasn't over this. Not by a long shot. And now, she was gone.


	3. Incora Meets Karuhi

Yume was gone now. But Incora couldn't do anything about her now that she was gone. But she had a more pressing matter to deal with. Kiba had came home very very late for the the 3rd time in a row this week. He missed dinner, and this night he didn't came home until Incora decided to go to bed. Neji and Ten-Ten had already been asleep for a awhile now, and Incora could feel the tiny paws of Akamaru on her bed.

Kiba shifted ontop of Incora and kissed her cheek a couple of times.

"Hey babe, you asleep?" he purred as he kissed her jawline.

"No. I've been up waiting for you. Where have you been Kiba?" asked Incora.

"Baby..._calm down._ I was _just_ at Karuhi and Omoi's. They're my _best_ friends. It's not like I'm just _out_." said Kiba, jumping off of her and laying on the bed.

"I know...I just feel like I'm being left in the dark here. I mean...I _still_ have _never_ met these people..." said Incora.

"I know babe...I'll _try_ to get them over here. I really think you and Karuhi would get along. I mean, I _love_ Yume, and Karuhi is basically the same way." said Kiba.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know what, I'll bring em over tomorrow after work. After you meet them, I hope that you will feel better about me hanging out with them."

"Well, I'm only having a problem because you worry me...when you come home so late, and I don't have anyone to talk to...or to snuggle...I get sad."

"What about your brother?"

"Neji is very tense these days. And his mood has affected Ten-Ten's in a huge way. So neither one of them talks to me as much." said Incora.

"I'm sorry babe. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No...he won't talk to me about it. Like at all."

"I'm sorry...I wish I knew what to say...or do...let's just...try and get some sleep huh? I love you." said Kiba, who kissed her.

"I love you too Kiba. Good night." said Incora.

She fell asleep kind of curious as to what Kiba's friends would be like. She woke up to Akamaru's little head on her chest, blowing his doggie breath in her face. She pet him, waking him up. He stretched and yawned, jumping off of her.

Kiba was already gone for classes, and her first class wasn't until 12. She wasn't even worried about class. It was once again, Thursday. She had her work done, and she was about to go into another weekend. She was anxious to see the friends that Kiba always seems to talk about.

She blew through both her classes, ashamed that she didn't pay any attention. Still no sign of Hidan, but she wasn't concerned about that right now. She sat in the cafeteria, seeing as she would still have to wait for Ten-Ten and then go home.

Sasuke came up to her table, like almost everyday. He hugged while she was sitting down, and then sat down.

"Hey doll face. What was up with the sour puss last weekend? She was bitchier than usual." said Sasuke.

"She was...dealing with a lot. She most likely wouldn't want you do know about it."

"And since when have I ever cared about what that bitch wanted?"

"I'd like to say when you guys were _friends._"

"Anyway...it really was nice to see you come and find me for once. Even if you were there for Deidara. It was nice to see you for that moment." said Sasuke.

"I guess it was nice to see you too. Anyways, she's gone now, and without Deidara." said Incora.

"Yeah...I heard about that...Deidara moved out of the house a few days ago without saying a word to anyone...I knew that they had broken up...but Itachi hasn't said a word to me about it. As a matter of fact, he goes to great lengths to avoid talking about Deidara."

"Really...so...he went through with it then..." mumbled Incora, more to herself then to Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing. Just thinking out loud. Hey...you've know Kiba way longer than me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah? But, when did this conversation get from my brother to _your_ dog-boy?"

"Oh shut up. Just answer me this. What can I expect from his friends Karuhi and Omoi? He's bringing them over after his work today."

"Oh, _those_ two? You can expect a fight at your house. That girl is nothing but trouble. And her lady boner for dog boy was _annoying._ But I guess the most annoying thing was the fact that he had no idea."

"Yeah...I've heard that about her..."

"Don't worry doll face. You're too cute to pass up. And if he does, I'll hurt him. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so." said Sasuke.

"You know, that's real funny coming from the guy who got beat up by Naruto in high school. And he's _way_ smaller than Kiba." said Incora.

"Naruto only won that scrap because Gaara's always picking up after him. If he would have stayed out of it I would have kicked Naruto's ass."

"Sure you would have. Unless Yume decided she didn't want Naruto getting beat up. Then you'd be screwed." said Incora.

"Using the creature from the Black Lagoon is cheating."

"You know she'd hurt you if she heard you talk about her like that."

"I'm not scared. She _probably_ says worse things about _me._"

"Yeah. You're probably right. Anyway...Ten-Ten'll be here soon so..."

"Oh alright...see you next week. Maybe I'll bring Suigetsu or somebody. You always seem to be funner around someone obnoxious like him." said Sasuke.

"Please don't do me that favor..." she said almost pleadingly.

"Oh, don't act like you don't _love_ him. Anyway, tell me how meeting dog boy's...'friends' goes. See ya later Incora." said Sasuke with a wink.

About 5 minutes later, Ten-Ten came up to her, ready to walk home.

"So, when _did_ Kiba come home last night? Were you even awake?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Barely. He told me he was bringing his friends over today after work." said Incora.

"Oh my god really? Ugh. I guess I'll have to save Neji and myself and lock us up in our room for the night. There's no _way_ that me talking to them will stay positive."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Lets put it this way. No matter what you say, just because you're a female in Kiba's life, you offend her, and she's about to fight you."

"Really?"

"That's how she _used_ to be. I don't know...maybe a miracle happened and she got a much needed attitude adjustment living all the way out in Iwagakure. But that's only a possibility."

Ten-Ten opened the door, and Akamaru ran to them, as always. Incora happily picked up the heavy little dog.

"I swear Akamaru...one day I won't be able to pick you up anymore." she told the dog.

He barked in response as he kissed her face. Incora went into her room to read, and true to his word, about 5 minutes later Kiba came home from work.

"Hey Incora! Come out here!" said Kiba.

Incora walked out of her room to see two new people in her living room. The people that she had been curious about the whole time. One was really tall and dark, with a spiky white hair. His eyes were black, and he was sucking on a lollipop at the moment while zoning out. Incora assumed this was Omoi. The other was about her height, and also really dark. She had red spiky hair which was held up by a white bandanna. She was wearing yellow pearl earrings that matched her yellow eyes.

"Guys, this is my girl Incora." said Kiba.

"So _this_ is the girl that stole your heart huh? Nice job man, she's _hot._" said Omoi.

Incora blushed and held out her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." said Incora.

Karuhi looked at her hand and scoffed.

"A little _plain_ if you ask me Kiba. What ever happened to 'finding you a wild one'? This girl looks like she'd get her ass beat _everyday._" said Karuhi, which made Incora's smile fade away.

Omoi rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"Please excuse her, she's a _bitch._ Anyway, I'm Omoi. That's a sister Karuhi. I promise she isn't as bad as she acts." said Omoi.

"Don't fucking _talk _for me Omoi. I call em like I see em, you _know_ that. And this bitch doesn't _look_ like much. That's all I'm saying." said Karuhi.

"Incora's _plenty _enough woman for me Karuhi. C'mon, let up on her." said Kiba.

"Ugh, what_ever_. There must be _something_ you see in her after all." said Karuhi.

Incora sighed. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like Karuhi that much. The four sat down in the living room, Incora kind of having an uneasy feeling about the red headed girl in her home.

"So, Incora. You can actually stand this guy's snoring? Congrats." said Omoi.

"Shut up! I don't snore _that_ bad." exclaimed Kiba.

"Uh...actually..." started Incora.

"I _beg_ to differ. You remember when were kids and we never wanted to have sleepovers with you? It was because you snored. Like hell." interupted Karuhi.

Incora was about to say something else, when Neji came into the house, staring at the new people in the house.

"Hey Neji..." started Incora.

"Who the hell's _that_ now? Kiba, you never told me the bitch had a relative!" said Karuhi.

Incora decided to stay quiet, seeing as she was beginning to realize that she wasn't going to get a word in edgewise.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Neji."

"Karuhi. So out with it, are you and Kiba's bitch siblings or something?" asked Karuhi.

"Would ya stop calling her that?" asked Kiba.

"Karuhi, you're being rude as all hell." said Omoi.

"And you expected me to be _nice?_" said Karuhi.

"Anyways...yes. We're twins." said Neji.

"Oh thats rich. So Kiba went and found himself a twin. And an exotic one at that." said Omoi.

"What do you mean by 'exotic'?" asked Neji, offended.

"Calm down guy. I just meant that I've only seen eyes like that once. When we used to go to elementary school in Konoha. She had blue hair, and she was _really_ reserved." said Omoi.

"Oh, you mean Hinata? Yeah that's their cousin." said Kiba.

"Huh. That's a switch. These guys _kind_ of look like her."

"Are you kidding? Hinata looks _way_ better than her. If you were looking for the squeamish type, why didn't you just go with _her_ Kiba?! You _did_ used to have a crush on her in middle school before you found out she was in _love_ with Naruto." said Karuhi.

Hearing this brought a glare to Incora's face. Kiba noticed it and blushed a little, laughing nervously. Was she second banana to her own cousin? Neji was also curious about this, but he went into his own room, knowing that Incora would tell him later.

"I've _been_ over her. You _know_ that Karuhi. God, you're worse than Ma. Embarass me some _more_ why don't ya?" said Kiba with a glare.

"Oh, she didn't _know_ that? I thought she was your _girl._ What else haven't you told her?"

"Nothing. I didn't _tell_ her about Hinata because it never happened. It's like if I asked her about all _her_ crushes. It _doesn't_ matter. All that matters right now is me and her." said Kiba.

"Nice recovery, but I think it came too late." said Omoi.

"I'm surprised it hadn't come out at all. I guess you guys aren't as _close_ as you told me Kiba." said Karuhi.

"We're _plenty_ close." said Kiba.

"I guess we're not close enough." Incora finally was able to speak.

She got up and walked into her room to find Akamaru.

"Nice _job_ Karuhi." said Kiba.

"Is it _my_ fault the bitch didn't know? How can you put up with her? She's _totally_ not your type. She looks like a crybaby." said Karuhi.

"Karuhi. Not fucking cool sis." said Omoi.

"Shut the fuck up Omoi! What do want me to do?" asked Karuhi.

"Could ya go in there and see if she's alright? She's probably mad at me now, thanks for that." said Kiba.

"Once again, wouldn't have this problem if you were as honest with her as you said you were."

Karuhi rolled her eyes and went into Incora's room, where she was petting Akamaru.

"Listen. I don't like you. And I don't care what you think of me. Kiba wanted to know if you were okay. As if he should care." said Karuhi.

"Excuse me? I don't understand why you don't like me. I haven't said anything to you to make you not like me." said Incora.

"First off, you're not right for Kiba. You're too...squeamish. Plus, that's just _it. _You don't speak up for yourself. Kiba likes a woman with a little back bone. You don't have shit." said Karuhi.

"I'm not _right_ for Kiba? What's _that_ mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're _not_ right for him. You may as well give him up. To someone who can relate to him. Someone who'll take care of him better."

"...Someone like you?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, damn, is it _that_ obvious that I want him?"

"Yeah, but I'm not giving him up. I do a good job taking care of him _myself._ Never hear _him_ complain."

"That' because he'd _never_ complain to you. Yeah, those nights he comes home late? He comes to bitch about _you._" said Karuhi.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

"Oh, so you're calling me a liar now?!" raged Karuhi, loud enough for both Kiba and Omoi to barge in.

"The hell is going _on_ in here?!" asked Omoi.

"I checked on her like you asked, and this bitch just _exploded _on me. Last time _I_ do you a favor. I don't know what her problem is, but I didn't do it." lied Karuhi.

Omoi shot a glare at Karuhi, knowing that she was lying. She did this all the time to girls who decided to get close to Kiba. A true jealous bitch.

"Incora, what's the deal? Are you frustrated or something? You don't have to explode you know." said Kiba.

"I didn't _do_ anything! She came in here and demanded that I give you up to her!" said Incora.

Omoi stayed silent.

"Incora, Karuhi is my _best friend_. Don't lie on her! I can see that bringing them here was a bad idea. C'mon guys. I'll walk you home."

Karuhi smirked devilishly at Incora before leaving. Incora glared right back. Kiba glared at the poor Incora before shaking his head and leaving the room. A tear fell out of her eye and she was about to wipe it, before Omoi did it for her. He lifted her head up.

"Don't worry. She may be my sister, but I _know_ her. And I know how she is with Kiba. I believe you." said Omoi.

"Thanks...but I don't see why you would...she's your sister..."

"Look at you, you're adorable. The type who can't lie for shit. That's why, plus like I said, I know Karuhi around Kiba." said Omoi.

He smiled at her and left her room. All the sadness left her face at the thought of Omoi's faith in her, and then turned to anger when she remembered that Kiba didn't believe her.

What nerve that girl had coming into Incora's house and demanding that she hand over Kiba! The thought infuriated her. And what was worse was that Kiba chose to believe _her_. Her brother knocked on her door and entered.

"What the hell was _that_ all about? All I hear is that girl shouting and all of a sudden everyone's storming out of this room." said Neji.

"That..._girl_...came into this room and told me to give up Kiba to her. Apparently 'she can take care of him better'." said Incora.

"...what? She _said _that? She has a thing for Kiba?"

"Apparently _everyone_ knows about her crush on him except _him._ And what was worse, is that when they came in here, she lied to them and Kiba yelled at _me._" said Incora.

"He _yelled_ at you? Why the hell did he do _that_? For what?!" asked Neji.

"For _her. _Because she told him that I exploded on her, and he _believed_ her over me."

"What?! Are you okay after that...do you need me to kick him out?"

"No...just...stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"I just...I don't want to see him for the rest of the night. That's all."

"Consider it done." said Neji.

He hugged his sister close to him, for her face threatened more tears. Meanwhile, Kiba, Karuhi, and Omoi were walking down the street to their apartment. Akamaru wasn't with him, he was with Incora still.

"I don't know _what_ was up with your bitch, but I hope she gets over it. Honestly. How do you put up with that?" asked Karuhi.

"I've never _had_ a problem with Incora before. Any fights we have is mostly because of how jealous I get..." said Kiba.

"Damn Kiba. I _told_ you that temper of yours was gonna get you in trouble." said Omoi.

"I _still_ think that the girl is nothing but trouble." said Karuhi.

"You think so...but...I love her guys. I've never felt like this before..." said Kiba.

"Then why didn't you tell her that you had the hots for her cousin?"

"Karuhi, that's not your business." said Omoi.

"Omoi. Fuck off." said Karuhi.

Omoi shook his head and went ahead to his house, knowing that Karuhi wouldn't refrain to using her manipulative power on him if she wanted.

"What's _his_ problem?" asked Kiba.

"Probably just tired. He gets that way all the time, you know that. Hey, so what's the deal with her anyway?"

"I don't know...and she's hasn't been to..._attentive_ lately either."

"Oh for real? When was the last time you got laid dude?" asked Karuhi.

"Uh...like...hmm...maybe 2 weeks ago?"

"Damn! It's been _that_ long since you've hit that? How good is the lay anyway? Can't be _that_ good. I'm guessing you're the one who does _all_ the work."

"Uh...that's..." Kiba blushed hard, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Any_ way, so what are you gonna do about it?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know...I just...sometimes I feel like we're drifting apart. And nothing's getting better. If anything, she's getting further away from me because she's busy worrying about what her brothers are going through..."

"Oh, so a _family_ oriented bitch...well it sounds to _me_ that there's only one thing you have to do right now."

"What's that?"

"Kiba. You know what you have to do." said Karuhi, patting his shoulder in fake concern.

"...You mean...break up with her?" asked Kiba.

"No...not necessarily. I mean like take a break. See other people? Gain some experience. You honestly want to tied down to the same troublesome bitch your whole life?"

"Karuhi...I don't know about that...Incora's not a bitch. And I love her. I can't hurt her like that. Not when...Not when I've hurt her once already."

"Kiba, you can't possibly stay with her if you're not _feeling_ it. You...aren't feeling it, are you?"

"I love Incora. I'll never stop loving her. But as of late, no...I'm not feeling it. And I don't think she is either." said Kiba.

"Then you know what you gotta do."

Kiba stayed silent, even as Karuhi hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek goodbye, as always and began his walk home. Karuhi watched as he sluggishly walked home with a twinkle in her eye. Part 1 of her plan was working, and by the end of this, she planned to finally make Kiba _hers._

When Kiba returned home, he wasn't surprised to see the couch bed all made up. Most likely for him, but he didn't know _why. _He tried to go in his room, which was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Incora? Incora, let me in." said Kiba.

"She does _not_ want to see you. Go away." said Neji.

"Neji? You can't lock me out of _my_ room! C'mon, I need to talk to Incora."

"Don't bother. She refuses to talk to you for the rest of the night. Just...go sleep on the couch we made for you."

"What did _I_ do?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Incora _never_ lies. So excuse _her_ if she feels a little betrayed by you right now." spat Neji.

"That's what it is? Karuhi's my _best_ friend. And I've never had a problem with her before."

"Has Incora ever _lied_ to you before?"

"Uh..."

"_Go away Kiba!" _cried Incora, who seemed even _more_ upset now.

Incora heard Kiba move away from the door, and Akamaru licked her face and scratched at the door. Neji opened it quickly and proceeded to lock the door again and turn off the lights. He climbed into bed with her again and let her cling onto his chest.

"...Neji..." she stuttered.

Neji wrapped an arm around his sister.

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't anybody ever believe me?" she asked sadly.

"I...I don't really know Incora. With me being one of those people once upon a time, I don't know. You're one of the most honest people I've ever met, but...I guess it's really easy to believe something about someone you care about."

"Why?"

"Because no one wants to respond to that hint of doubt from not believing it." said Neji.

"That's...so stupid."

"Yeah well...no one ever said the male species was smart."

Incora nodded and snuggled into Neji's chest, crying herself to sleep. Neji felt bad for her sister, and even more angry that Kiba allowed that woman to come in here and disrespect Incora like that. He brushed it off for now. For now, he thought that she was harmless.

He had no _idea_ of the power she truly possessed, or how it was going to screw Incora over.


	4. Time To Take A Break

Another month passed. Everything in the twins's house became quieter and quieter. Both couples were on _edge_. Ten-Ten and Neji's bedroom had a cold _empty_ feeling, and Kiba and Incora's room was very lonely, seeing Kiba spent most of his weeks at Karuhi and Omoi's.

Incora once again was sleeping by herself in her bed, when she felt the shifting of Akamaru's paws. She sat up and stretched her arms out for the dog. She missed seeing him everyday. He happily jumped into them, kissing her face. Kiba stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"...were you asleep?" he asked.

"No, I was about to. What's wrong Kiba?" asked Incora.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down at the edge of the bed, for what seemed like a long time to Incora. He just sat there, on the edge, not saying a word. Incora crawled out of her spot to him.

"Kiba?" she asked again, placing a hand on him.

He looked at it, then at her, and pushed her hand away in sadness.

"Incora...this isn't working." said Kiba.

"What isn't?" asked Incora, mortified.

"This. Us, living together like this. Karuhi...she...opened my eyes to a lot of things. Most of all, that even though I _love_ you, I'm _not_ really feeling this relationship."

"...so you want to break up."

"No, no...I...I want to take a break."

"A...break..."

"You know, a break. Just a chance to not be tied down to problems."

"So is that all I am now? She taught you that all I am is a problem?"

"No Incora. Karuhi didn't do anything." said Kiba.

"Didn't she? Kiba, she's been disrespected me in my own house, and she told me to give you _up_. I'm _telling_ you she's in _love_ with you." said Incora.

"She _never_ told me anything about it, plus the only thing was _talk_ about when I'm over there is what's best for me and you."

"And what makes you think _this_ is good for me?"

"It'll give you more time to handle your family...I just...I'm _sorry_ babe. I don't want to date anyone else or anything...but look at this place. It's super tense all the time! You can't say that this wasn't coming."

"Kiba...I _love_ you. I don't want to take a break. I don't want to lose you...not even a little bit." Incora began fighting her tears.

"Baby..._please_ don't cry...Try to understand...I...I _just_ need some time on my own." said Kiba.

"Yeah, because _Karuhi_ told you you needed to. Just...go. Go be with _them_. The way I see it, you don't pay for this house. My family does, and it looks like you just became _homeless_ for the time being." spat Incora with venom.

"...I understand if you don't want to see me...I'll just...grab my stuff...and Akamaru...and...I'll go. Just know...I love you."

"Yeah...Well... you have a real funny way of showing it." sobbed Incora.

She couldn't even look at him, she was so heartbroken and disgusted. All on the day before she had to go to class too. She heard Kiba leave, and she sobbed even harder, but not loud enough for Neji or Ten-Ten to hear her. She didn't want everyone to know yet. She once again found herself sobbing herself to sleep.

She woke up groggy as ever, everyone already gone, and she had class in 45 minutes. Great. She willed herself out of bed, and took a quick shower. She flinched when she saw one of Akamaru's chew toys on her floor. It was one of his favorites too. The only person he would play with was Incora with this specific toy.

She sighed and left for class. She couldn't even concentrate, but she knew she _had_ to for the sake of her grades. She went into her second class of the day, and thats when she saw a new face in the class. A boy, tall with silverish hair slicked back possibly with the help of a _lot_ of hair gel. He has the prettiest eyes, a shade of magenta. He wore a blantant pendant around his neck that was clearly the mark of Jashin. He stared right back at her and pulled up a chair for her.

"Thanks...you must be the absent one." said Incora.

"And _you_ must be 'Captain Fucking Obvious'. I _had_ a special case, you know." he said.

"I...I was _just_ trying to make conversation. But I'm in no mood to deal with _your _attitude_._"

"Ooh fire! I _like_ that. Hidan's the name. Most likely the most fucking awesome guy on the planet."

"Incora. Incora Hyuga, and _trust_ me. My best friend claims the same thing, only she's a _girl._"

"Sound's fucking _hot._"

"She's taken. By someone who would _probably_ kill you and hide the body if he could." said Incora.

"He sounds hot too. Hey, I don't discriminate. Me, her, him. That's a fucking threesome right there. No cheating, and I get my dick sucked." said Hidan with glee.

"Uh...you're...strange."

"You have _no idea. _Anyway, what the hell's your problem? I'm guessing you're not always bitchy."

"No...it's just...personal problems."

"Ah, so it's a _guy_ then. Is he hot?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." said Incora.

"Oooh. A _territorial _bitch then. There's respect to be found in you yet."

"Nice to meet you too."

Hidan smirked as their class ended for the day. Incora rolled her eyes and walked out of the class.

"Hey! Cheer up...Incora was it? Maybe next time you'll be _funner_ to talk to." said Hidan.

"Whatever. See ya."

Hidan chuckled and walked the other way. She went into the cafeteria like always. She honestly didn't even want to wait for Ten-Ten, but it was time to inform her of Kiba. Sasuke came up, and this day he brought Suigetsu.

"Hey guys...don't you have _anything_ better to do?" asked Incora.

"Nothing's better than seeing you cheeks." said Suigetsu.

"What's wrong with _you_? You're usually so...cute. Bubbly. Happy." said Sasuke.

"...I think Kiba and I broke up." said Incora.

"Wait...what?! He _actually_ dumped you?" asked Suigetsu.

"So you're single now? Beautiful." said Sasuke.

"That isn't funny Sasuke. You knew how close they were."

"I _know._ It's just that this is the day that me, you and countless _others_ have been having wet dreams about." said Sasuke with a devilish smirk.

"Either you _stop_ being gross, or you get out of my face." said Incora.

"Alright, alright. I was _kidding_, come on. I know you just got dumped, but you should _still_ at least a have a sense of _humor._" said Sasuke.

"You _suck_ at this kind of shit, don't you?" asked Suigetsu.

"Is is that obvious?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke...just...just go sit in a corner. Suigetsu's got this."

Sasuke shrugged and hugged Incora goodbye.

"For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry." said Sasuke.

Incora nodded sadly. Suigetsu hugged her to him. She hugged him back, letting her tears fall.

"I know...it _can't_ feel good cheeks. What _happened?_" asked Suigetsu.

"He...he told me he wanted to take a break..."

"A _break_? That's not that bad. I've dealt with breaks before. There's still a chance that Kiba will come to his senses." said Suigetsu.

"Do you...do you think so..." she stuttered.

"He'd be a _damn_ fool if he didn't."

Incora nodded and wiped her tears. Ten-Ten came up, shocked to see Suigetsu there instead of Sasuke. The three walked out of the the cafeteria and down to Incora's house.

"Ten-Ten! It's been _ages_. What's up cuteness?" said Suigetsu.

"Incora, what the hell is _Suigetsu_ doing here? I thought for _sure_ only Sasuke came to visit you." said Ten-Ten.

"Well geez Ten-Ten, don't act like I don't have any friends at all." said Incora.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to..." said Ten-Ten.

"Plus, Suigetsu's gonna spend the night." said Suigetsu.

"...What?! What do you _mean_ you're staying the night?" asked a frantic Ten-Ten.

"Eh, I'm used to it. You get used to it when you have Suigetsu as a friend." said Incora.

"Well, Incora's not exactly in the best shape to be going to class by herself! Kiba _dumped_ her today."

"He did _what?!_" asked Ten-Ten.

"He's calling it 'taking a break'. Most likely something that Karuhi cooked up." said Incora sadly.

"I should have _known_. Incora...I'm _so sorry_. Do you need anything?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No...I'm okay. I'm sure Suigetsu will kill himself trying to get me to feel better." said Incora.

"How _do_ you feel anyway?" asked Suigetsu.

"I don't exactly know how to feel about it. I mean I _know_ that Karuhi made him do this, but he protects her to the end. I do the same with Neji...It's not like I can be mad at him." said Incora.

"Oh _no._ you _need_ to be mad at him. Being mad at him is that _only_ healthy way to deal with this other than crying." said Suigetsu.

"I..._guess._...but.."

"No 'buts' Incora. Suigetsu is right for a change. The fact that Kiba was weak and dumb enough to let someone else influence how he feels about someone means that you need to be _mad_. Please tell me you kicked him out?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yeah...he's gone."

"So then...why does _Suigetsu _have to come over? You have me and your _brother_." said Ten-Ten.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes as Incora unlocked the door. Suigetsu flopped onto the couch, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Don't act you don't _love_ me Ten-Ten." said Suigetsu.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and locked herself in her room, like always. Incora sat down on the couch with Suigetsu, on the edge, way away from Suigetsu.

"Whatcha sittin all the way over there for?" asked Suigetsu.

"What you _doing_ here Suigetsu? I mean...I _know _that you love me and all...but what made you..."

"You want the truth? I _missed_ you cheeks. Even _if_ Kiba did what he did, I would have came over today."

"But why _today?_" asked Incora.

"Uhhh...honestly Mangetsu's getting in on my ass yet _again. Now _about me actually growing up. He thinks he's so high and mighty now that he moved out of cousin Kisame's house." said Suigetsu.

"So he moved? But he still comes to visit?"

"Every damn day. I couldn't take it anymore. That's all he does is criticize me, and Kisame just sits there and lets Mangetsu say whatever he wants. It _gets_ to me ya know?"

"So you came here to get away from him?"

"At first, yeah. But now I'm here to help." said Suigetsu with a toothy grin.

Incora stared at Suigetsu's shark teeth, and giggled a little.

"What's with _you_? I haven't even _done_ anything yet." said Suigetsu.

"Does your...um...whole _family_ have...those..._teeth?_" she giggled.

Suigetsu looked shocked at Incora, blushed and scratched his head.

"Uh...yeah..kinda. All except cousin Raiga. He's...I think 3 times removed. He pisses _everybody_ off. It's annoying. But anyway...are you _sure_ you're over this Kiba shit?"

"I'm...managing Suigetsu. I'm upset, yeah. But I can't be an emotional wreak over this. I have...to be stronger than all of that now."

"Why's that?"

"I'm mature now. More...adult. I have to leave all my childish emotions behind. They'll do me not good in college."

"You don't..._really_ think that do you?"

"Someone has to be an adult in this house. Nothing will get done if not." said Incora, who was secretly fighting back her tears.

"That's your clan talking. I thought with you being free of them, you'd be...looser. Incora, it's okay to cry about this. I mean...Kiba just _left_ you because of what some _girl_ said! I'd cry if I was a girl!" said Suigetsu.

"No...No I don't...need to..." she started saying, but Suigetsu hugged her, making her breakdown on him once more.

He patted her back, when Neji came in from work. He frantically dropped everything and ran to the couch with his sister and Suigetsu.

"What's going _on_ here? What's wrong? What's _Suigetsu_ doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here because that _idiot_ Kiba decided to dump her." said Suigetsu.

"He _what._" growled Neji.

"He wanted to take a _break. _Away from his..._problems_." sobbed Incora, clung onto closer to Suigetsu.

"Does he still live here?" asked Neji.

"Incora said he and Akamaru bailed this morning before she went to class." said Suigetsu.

Neji rubbed Incora's back, making her jump on him, clinging onto him with sadness. Suigetsu rubbed her back affectionately, not even caring about her tears making his shirt wet.

"You still haven't answered one of my questions. What's _he_ doing here?" asked Neji.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for _her._ She needed Suigetsu, Suigetsu came."

"Incora doesn't need _anyone_ but me." said Neji.

"Aw c'mon Neji. Don't be like that. I'm only trying to help her. I love her too ya know."

"You _may_ love her, but you'll _never_ love her as much as I do. And _Kiba's _proven that that _love_ can fade. I bet that ugly hag who brought herself into our _house_ did this." said Neji.

"Chill Neji man...we're all friends here. We're _all_ here for Incora."

"...I know...I'm just..."

"We know Neji. I...I love you too..." said Incora as she wiped her tears again.

"Are ya gonna be okay cheeks?"

"I'll manage Suigetsu...Neji. If he doesn't want to be here, forget him." said Incora.

"That's right! Hey, let's go out and _do_ something huh?" said Suigetsu.

"Ugh...No thanks. I've had enough of being on my legs for _one _day." said Neji.

"Party pooper. How bout you Incora? C'mon, there's that club by KCC campus that everyone says is cool, wanna go?" said Suigetsu.

"I don't know...I'm not really a...'club' person...especially after the whole...Kiri thing." said Incora.

"Aww C'mon Incora! I _know_ Kalina ruined things that time, but she's _long_ gone now! It'll make you _feel_ better to got out and party! What could go wrong?" asked Suigetsu.

"...What do you think Neji?" asked Incora.

"It's not my call. You _do_ need to get out and have some fun. You deserve it." said Neji.

"Then it's decided! We're going!" said Suigetsu.

"...fine Suigetsu. We'll go. Should we see if anyone else wants to go?" asked Incora.

"Nah. Ten-Ten seems hella stressed. She probably just needs to get _laid. _We probably should leave these two here to give them the _idea._" said Suigetsu.

"I don't think her sex life is any of _your_ business." said Neji.

"Sounds like _you_ need it too. Go for it Neji. Anyway, it's Monday right? Sasuke and Itachi'll be there. That's where Deidara loved to go. Although I don't think Itachi'll actually _be_ there, seeing as he hasn't been there since Deidara moved out. But still, Sasuke, Juugo, and Karin should be there." said Suigetsu.

Incora collected herself off the couch, and went to get ready. Meanwhile, back at Karuhi's house, Kiba was still sitting on their couch, like he had been all morning. He had called in sick at his job, and he didn't even get up to go to class. He just sat there, on their couch, with his face in his hands. Akamaru sadly laid at his feet, confused as to why his master looked so distressed.

Karuhi looked at him with apathy in her gaze. It was just a minor setback in her plan. She needed to get his mind off of Incora, and _fast._ She put on a worried look and went to sit with Kiba. She wrapped her arm around him.

"Kiba? You okay?" she asked.

Kiba lifted his up, but turned away from Karuhi. He couldn't look at anyone, not even his dog. He didn't feel like he deserved to.

"No. Not really. I feel like I made a mistake Karuhi. You should've seen her face. She was so...hurt. And I just walked away like a dumbass." said Kiba.

"You did what you had to. Things weren't working with you two, and you have to make a move for the _better._" said Karuhi.

"Yeah, but was it really for the better? Because if it was...I just thought...I'd have a better feeling than this."

"You know what you need to do? Go out to the club with me and Omoi."

"Oh Karuhi...I'm _really_ not in the club mood. Not at all." said Kiba.

"C'mon. A night of fun? It sound like it's what you _need._"

"I don't deserve any fun..."

"Now, now. You ain't about to sit here and sulk until you finally go back to that bitch. C'mon. We're going to the club, and I don't want to hear anything but a yes." said Karuhi.

"Incora is _not_ a bitch. And fine. I suppose popping in for a bit wouldn't hurt anything." said Kiba.

"Good. We work better when we agree."

"You mean when _you_ get your _way?_" asked Kiba teasingly.

"I don't hear you saying no." Karuhi shot back in the same playful tone.

"That's because if I did, you'd drag me there anyway if you really wanted me to go."

"True. I'll go tell Omoi." said Karuhi, who got up off the couch.

She walked into Omoi's room, where he was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She ran in and jumped ontop of him, straddling is waist.

"Karuhi, what the fuck! You _know_ that scares the _shit_ outta me!" he fired.

"Shut up and get dressed. We're talking Kiba to that club by KCC." said Karuhi.

"What? I ain't goin to no club tonight. Go by your damn self." said Omoi.

"The hell's your problem?" she asked.

Kiba stood by Omoi's door, at first because he wanted to ask him for a shirt, but now all he wanted to know was what was wrong with Omoi all of a sudden.

"You know, this whole thing with Kiba and Incora was low, even for _you._ And you do some fucked up ass shit. He was _completely _happy with her." said Omoi.

"You still pissed at me because of that? You _know_ him and I would make a _better_ couple."

"Karuhi. Not like this. This is hurting someone."

"Yeah, that I don't know _or _give a damn about. So what's the problem?"

"The _problem_ is that not only did you get her in trouble with Kiba by _lying_ on her, you manipulated him into taking a break with her! That's so fucking _low_."

"Keep your damn _voice_ down. The damage is _done._ Too bad so sad. She chose the _wrong_ person to fall in love with. Boo hoo. All that matters is me getting with _him._" said Karuhi.

Kiba couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Karuhi was _supposed_ to be his friend. One of his _best. _How could she _do_ something like that to him. And Incora...poor Incora. She was victim to her ways and his stupidity. He fell _right_ for it.

He walked back out into the living room with Akamaru. More conflicted now than ever before. Both Karuhi and Omoi had been his friends for the longest time. But something in his heart told him that Incora was telling the truth that day.

He didn't know what to do now. Karuhi had some kind of plot, but he wanted to intercept it before going back to Incora. Just so he could let her down easy. She was still his friend afterall. And maybe, just maybe he could get her to apologize to Incora too. After _he_ did of course.

Karuhi had finally convinced Omoi to go to the club with them, and the three friends hopped into Omoi's car and head to the club.

Back at the club, Incora and Suigetsu had just entered it, and Suigetsu immediately went to looking for Sasuke and company. At the bar, Incora spotted some people she knew _very_ well. Shino, Kankuro, and Lee.

She walked over to the bar, where Lee saw her and jumped out of his chair with glee. He picked her up and whisked her up in the air in a tight hug. These were the things she missed the most.

"Incora! I am so delighted to see you! It has been way too long!" said Lee.

"Hi Lee...Shino. Kankuro." said Incora.

"Geez Lee, put the girl down before you crush her to death." said Shino.

"Yeah, then we'll _never_ get to talk to her." said Kankuro.

Lee blushed and put her down so she could sit down.

"So, what's up? How are you liking living with your brother and Kiba?" asked Kankuro.

"Oh...Kiba doesn't live with us anymore. We..._he..._decided that we would benefit from taking a break." said Incora.

"What?" said Kankuro.

Lee stayed silent, with concern in his eyes for his friend. What could he say in this situation? He was still in love with her, and whatever he said he felt wouldn't soothe her.

"This...'decision' he made...did...a girl named _Karuhi_ have anything to do with it?" asked Shino.

"Uh...yes. I think she had _everything _to do with it."

"Ah...fuck. I was _afraid_ of this. Kiba's been manipulated. She must have planned this." said Shino.

"Who's Karuhi?" asked Kankuro.

"One of Kiba's closest friends besides me. Except she's 50 times worse. She's...pure evil in the worst way. She's worse than 5 Kalinas. And what's worse, she's in _love_ with Kiba." said Shino.

"I came here to get away from that problem." said Incora.

"Oh...well...good luck with that." said Shino.

Incora smiled and stepped out of the bar to go find Suigetsu. Lee followed right behind her loyally.

"Oh hey Lee. It really _has_ been a long time. What's been up?" asked Incora.

"Just...a lot of things. My father...he has threatened to kick me out of the house." said Lee.

"Gai? _Really?_ He doesn't seem to be the type that's...I don't know...mean like that."

"He is not...He wants what is best for me. He wants me to become a man. I must get new place to stay is all." said Lee.

"Oh, well if _that's_ it, you're welcome to stay at _my_ house until you find a place. Kiba's not gonna be there. That's if you're willing to either share a bed with me, or sleep on my couch."

"...you would _do_ that...for me?" asked Lee.

"You're my friend Lee. Of course I would. I have no doubt that you'd do the same for me." said Incora.

Lee hugged her close with a smile on his face. He ran up ahead, probably seeing Suigetsu or somebody. Incora went to follow, but then her eyes caught on to something that she wish she hadn't seen.

Kiba. He was _here_ with Omoi and that _girl._ She wanted nothing more than ever now to find Suigetsu and go home. She dove into the crowd of people she saw Lee go into until she saw Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Lee all sitting at a booth.

Meanwhile, Karuhi had seen Incora in the club, and never thought of a more _perfect_ moment to begin the next phase of her plan. She sat down with Kiba and Omoi for a moment or two, and then ripped Kiba right out of the booth onto the dancefloor. She positioned herself right in front of all of them.

"Karuhi. I actually _do_ need to talk to you." said Kiba.

"What about?" asked Karuhi.

"About...our relationship."

"Oh..._good_. I've been meaning to talk to you about that too. I..."

"No. Wait. I love you, I really do. But we're _just_ friends."

"...what."

"I know that you had some kind of plan. I heard you and Omoi's conversation before we came here. All of it. Actually, the only reason I _came_ was to let you down easy. I felt that you deserved that, seeing as you're still a friend." said Kiba.

Karuhi looked sternly at him. Nothing was going to mess this plan up. She smirked and grabbed his collar, smashing her lips against his. Sasuke was the first to see it, and he instantly regretted it. The others saw it too. Kiba kissing Karuhi. Incora looked over to see what everyone was looking at, and there it was. Her heart in shambles, she was _mortified _at what she saw.

He shoved her off of him, and turned to storm out. He locked eyes with Incora, and instantly felt the pain in the feeling of his stomach. His heart broke at her mortified gaze.

"Incora...I can explain..." he started.

Incora flew off out of the booth, her tears non-stop. She knew that it was gonna happen. She _knew_ it. But to have to _see_ it? It was more than she could _bear_. Lee, Karin, and Suigetsu ran out after her, while Sasuke and Juugo stayed and walked up to Kiba.

"That was _real_ low what you just did Inuzuka." said Sasuke.

"First off. I didn't _mean_ for it to happen. Second off, I'm not afraid of _you_ Uchiha." said Kiba.

"Riiiight. So you didn't _mean_ to have your lips around another bitch right in _front_ of her. _Right._" said Sasuke.

"Watch who you call a _bitch._ I'll start a _riot_ up in this hoe." said Karuhi.

"That's enough out of _you._" said Juugo.

Karuhi instantly shut up, and Juugo grabbed Sasuke and went to go find Incora. Kiba face-palmed and sighed deeply. He _really_ did it this time. He glared at Karuhi.

"What the hell Karuhi? I thought you _loved_ me." said Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm _in_ love with you!"

"Then how the _hell_ could you do something like this to me?! Do you know how _bad_ that just made me look in front of Incora and the others? Do you even _care?_"

"Kiba...I..."

"No, save it. You _broke_ her heart. Do you know how hurt she is?"

Kiba stormed away, leaving Karuhi dumbstruck. She had no idea where he went, or where he was going. Omoi shot her a death glare and let her stand there, looking dumb. Her plan was _ruined_. All because of that _stupid_ bitch.

Back at Incora's house, she broke down in Suigetsu's car on Sasuke's lap. Juugo was in the front, looking with worry at her. Lee and Karin were in the back, allowing Incora to lay on both their laps.

"Okay, that was _definitely_ one of my _worst_ ideas...ever." said Suigetsu.

"You couldn't have known that he would have been there Suigetsu. It's not your fault. But seriously, that wasn't anything that I needed to _see._" said Karin.

"Ditto." said Juugo.

"You need me to take you guys home?" Suigetsu asked Juugo and Lee.

"Yes." said Juugo.

Incora clung onto Lee and Sasuke, signaling them that she didn't want them to leave.

"I..._don't_ think Incora wants us to leave. But you can take Karin and Juugo home." said Sasuke.

Suigetsu dropped the Uzumakis off at their apartment, and Incora knew that they were really close to the compound. Akito was definitely a person she really wanted to see, but she just..._couldn't_. Not when she was so hysterical like this.

He pulled up to Incora's apartment about a half hour later. Sasuke lifted her up bridal style out of the car. She held onto him for dear life, and wouldn't even let go even when he brought her inside and set her down on her bed. She made him lie down with her while Suigetsu laid on the other side of her. Lee laid on her floor, sadly listening to her cry.

"Incora...I'm _sorry_ that this happened. I really am." said Suigetsu.

"I..Me too." said Sasuke.

"Can you guys...get out of my bed...I just...wanna go to sleep by myself..." said Incora.

"We...can go if you want." said Lee.

"No...I just...I don't want to be alone, but I want to sleep now..."

"It's cool cheeks. We totally understand, don't we Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu.

Sasuke nodded and the two slid onto the floor with Lee. Incora threw her two extra blankets over them, and curled up into a ball, still silently crying to herself. In all honesty, she was tearing herself up inside about this. How _could_ he do this to her? It disgusted her to even think about it. It was official. She didn't want anything more to do with Kiba. Way easier said than done however.

Incora woke up in the morning, her face red and her eyes swollen from crying all last night. The first thing she noticed is that she was sandwhiched in between Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke was fast asleep on her shoulder, and he was shirtless. Lee was also shirtless, and she was leant up against Lee's back. She probably snuck onto the floor with them in her sleep. She was _really_ out of it last night.

Neji opened up her door and his eyes popped open with a weird expression on his face. He saw her awake and motioned her to come here. She got up from off the floor quietly and went out into the hall.

"Incora, what the hell happened last night? Why do you have so many..." he asked.

"We went to the club...Lee and Sasuke were there...and...I saw Kiba and Karuhi there last night..." said Incora.

"And? What happened that you needed to spend the night with 3 guys?"

"He kissed her Neji. Right in front of all of us. I don't know if he did it on purpose or...whatever. But he did it...and it broke my heart." said Incora, her voice broken.

"What? Oh Incora...are you alright?"

Neji hugged her close, her face threatening more tears, but she fought them, she was tired of crying about this.

"I promise nothing happened between me and those three...I just _really_ didn't want to sleep by myself last night. Besides, Lee wants to stay here until he gets a new place. It's...okay right?"

"Oh...uh...well...I guess...I mean it'll only be for a while right? And it's just Lee." said Neji.

"Yeah..."

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean..."

"I know what you mean. I'll be...fine. I just...I don't want to see him. Ever."

"Understandable. I will kill him if need be."

"Neji...you don't have to do that. It's not worth it..."

"The _hell_ it isn't. Incora, I will _hurt_ him if I see him, that is a promise."

Incora smirked for a moment, but her smile faded. Neji caught it, and truly wondered when Incora's true smile would ever return. But with Kiba always doing something to hurt her..

Incora's happiness would probably be extinct.


	5. Lee and Hidan's Help

A week went sadly by for the depressed Inuzuka. He wondered what Incora was up to, if she was alright, but he knew. If he even _tried_ getting near her, her brother would probably try and kill him. He wasn't afraid of Neji though. But he _did_ know that Juugo was on her side. Kiba was afraid of _him._

Meanwhile, even though positive things were happening around her, Incora made no progress. With Lee now living with them for the time being, he tried his hardest to cheer her up, but to no avail. Incora refused to put a smile on her face for anything. And what was worse, is that Ten-Ten and Neji had gotten so distant, that Neji didn't even sleep in the same room as her anymore. He slept on Incora's floor with Lee, claiming that he needed to keep an eye on his sister.

Incora was on the phone with Yume in her room, crying and trying her hardest to calm down enough to tell Yume what happened.

"**Wait, wait...hold the **_**fuck**_** up. He did **_**what**_** right in front of you?" **asked Yume.

"He kissed her...or she kissed him...I don't know. All I saw was her hands...grabbing all over his collar...and their lips together...oh _god_ Yume...I never thought this would hurt so _much..._" sobbed Incora, who curled up into a ball.

"**Oh hell no! Mark my words, I'm coming **_**back**_** to Konoha, and when I do, both those asses are **_**mine" **_

"What'll _violence _prove?" asked Incora.

"**You know damn _well_ you wanna slap that bitch. Don't you?" **

"Well..._yes_...but..."

"**But _nothing!_ We're both on the same page here! Fuck that bitch. I'm just sorry that I'm too damned busy to be there right _now_. Anyway, anything else you need to tell me?"**

"Well...don't be surprised if there's no room in my room when you visit. Lee lives on my floor, and so does Neji apparently."

"**Are you serious? Why ?"**

"Well, Lee needed a place to stay until he found himself an apartment. He _has_ been looking around, but I don't know if I want him to leave yet...as for Neji, things between him and Ten-Ten are as you would say 'up shit creek' right now."

"**Damn. What the hell is _up_ with everyone over there?! It's like after Me and Gaara left, you guys just went down_hill_!" **said Yume.

Incora hung up the phone and unballed herself. She still had _homework_ to do afterall. It was Wednesday, one more day before the weekend. Lee came into her room, collapsing on the floor.

"What a _day._ My muscles are so tired..." said Lee.

"Well, Mr. Overachiever, no one told you you had to keep up a training schedule as well as take 5 classes. _Especially_ when you're a strength and conditioning major." said Incora with a smirk.

"It is essential to keep up my youth! Don't you know that we get older every _day?!_ I plan to stay youthful as long as I can! Oh and by the way, it is nice to see you smile for once. You have been very sad ever since I have moved in. It makes _me_ very sad."

"I know...I'm sorry. I wish I had taken this whole 'Kiba' thing better, but in honesty, it _really_ hurt." said Incora with the same sad look she's had since it happened.

"I did not mean to make you sad again. I am sorry...I only want to see you smile." said Lee.

"I know you didn't...but I haven't really found much to smile about anymore Lee..."

"That simply will not do Incora! I, Rock Lee, _will_ find something for you to smile at always!" he smiled at her with a thumbs up.

"...Can I smile at how silly you look right now?" she asked.

"No...It is my solemn vow to make you happy!" he pouted.

Incora giggled and began her work. Lee began his as well, when there was a knock at their door. Incora left out of her room to answer it, but Neji had got there before her. There, in the doorway, was Omoi, Karuhi, and a very tall darker man with sunglasses.

Incora stood next to her brother, locking eyes with the taller man only, refusing to look at either Omoi or Karuhi.

"We're here to talk to Incora." said Omoi.

"Tough. I believe you two are the _last_ people she'd like to see." said Neji.

"Oh, it'll only take a minute young man. I'm Killer Bee, Bee to everyone. I'm _responsible_ for both of these...kids. And I thought that it would be appropriate for Karuhi to apologize to the young lady before I take her back to Iwagakure." said the man, Killer Bee.

"I don't see what'll accomplish. I'm not sorry. Frankly, I don't give a damn. But I don't want to go back to Iwa, Bee." said Karuhi.

"You should have thought about that before ruining things for Kiba. Now, apologize."

Karuhi glared at Bee, and looked at Incora with apathy.

"Fine. I'm sorry that you got in the way of me getting with Kiba. I'm sorry that he doesn't want me because of you, and most of all, I'm sorry that in a blink of an eye, I'd do the same fucking thing again if I thought it would give me better results." said Karuhi with a smirk.

Incora ran back into her room. Neji glared at all three of them.

"What the _hell's_ your problem? Opening her wounds like that! Get out, and don't _ever_ come back!" yelled Neji, while slamming the door.

Omoi and Bee glared at Karuhi. She looked at both of them like she didn't do anything.

"What the hell's you guy's problem? The way _I_ see it, you shouldn't have brought me here. You both knew I wasn't sorry." said Karuhi.

"You are _just_ evil. You know, I've had your back all these years, because your my little sister. But _that_ is the last straw. I thought I'd never hear myself say it but, I've lost _all_ respect for you. And I can't wait for you to get the hell outta my sight." spat Omoi.

Karuhi looked shocked at her brother who began walking back to his house to deal with the distraught Kiba, despite his sisters desperate calling of his name. Meanwhile, Incora was curled up in a ball, crying once again while Lee was trying to calm her down. Neji couldn't even go in there, he didn't know what to say.

He instead went into his own room, where Ten-Ten was painting an assignment no doubt. She looked at him, and then went back to painting.

"Is Incora alright?" she asked.

Neji sighed and laid down in his bed, something he hadn't done in awhile.

"No. That guy Omoi and I guess their father thought it would be appropriate for Karuhi to apologize to Incora just now." said Neji.

"Is that who was at the door? What happened?"

"Karuhi just made things 2 times worse. She literally just told Incora she'd do it again if she could."

"What?! What is _wrong_ with that girl?"

"I don't know...and Incora's really upset. Lee's _trying_ to calm her down, but I doubt he's making any progress. I don't even know what to say to her."

Ten-Ten put her paintbrushes away and climbed in the bed with him. He wrapped an arm around her while she snuggled to his chest.

"I'm sorry...I wish I knew what to say to her too. But I've never dealt with this before." said Ten-Ten.

"Has anyone in this house? I just...I feel _so_ bad for her Ten-Ten."

Meanwhile, Incora started calming down a little in Lee's arms. He had shifted himself into her bed, his back against the bedpost, while she clung onto his waist, crying heavily. All he could do is stare at her sadly while her heart was slowly breaking. He could feel his break just knowing that the only girl he ever loved was breaking apart.

Incora's tears finally put her to sleep on Lee's lap. This was when he found himself a problem. He gently unattached her from him and laid on the floor, finishing his school work before going to bed himself.

On the inside at first, Lee saw this whole situation as his chance. But then he kicked himself for even thinking that. Incora was one of his best friends, and he loved her. He had to think about her, and leave his selfish emotions alone. He was a gentleman, and he was determined to prove to Incora that he was different.

He couldn't sleep, so he went out into the living room to think a while. He saw Neji sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Lee sat down with him, and Neji turned the T.V. off and sighed.

"How is Incora? Is she any better now?" he asked with concern.

"She fell asleep. I believe she is still very upset."

"And why _shouldn't_ she be? That bitch had no reason or _right_ to do what she did." snarled Neji.

"I agree with you. This whole situation has me quite upset." said Lee.

"Let me ask you something. You seem really close to Incora...closer than you are to me, and we're...somewhat best friends...right?"

"Neji...you and Incora are my very best friends, yes."

"Do you still love her?"

"I...yes. Yes I love her. But I do not intend to...take advantage of this situation. I simply want to be there for her as long as I live here. Nothing more." said Lee.

"Nothing more huh? Listen, I know you mean well. I know you. But Incora is one of the most important things I have in this life. Her feelings matter more than anyone's. I need to make _sure_ that you're only here to help." said Neji.

"I understand. I never had a sibling, but I know how special Incora is almost everyone she meets...I would not ever hurt her. This I promise."

"Good. Because I would hate to have to murder you. Or even worse, tell Akito to do it. He'd think of ways...you wouldn't..._couldn't_ imagine." said Neji with a shudder.

Lee looked very scared as he nodded shakily. The last thing he wanted was a Hyuga related death. He went back into the room, and laid back down on the floor falling into a sound sleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night to feel Incora breathing against his neck. Her arms wrapped around his chest. He tried shifting, but Incora was permanently latched on him, so he wrapped an arm around her in hopes of getting her to move. She rolled on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

He blushed heavily and tried to go back to sleep, but was having difficulty falling asleep when the only girl he's _ever _wanted was on top of him, sleeping more peacefully than he had ever seen her be in the time he's known her.

He fell asleep an hour later, coming to terms with Incora falling asleep on him. She woke up early in the morning, not at all astonished that she was on top of Lee. She got up to get dressed and once again met Neji in the hallway that determined who was getting in the shower. As much as Neji wanted to race, Incora just went back into her room to let him shower first.

Neji slumped over and instead of going into the shower, he went back into his own room, hoping that Incora would come out and take her shower. She went back out when she realized the shower wasn't running. She went to take a shower, and then got dressed. When she got back to her room, Lee was gone. To his morning excersizes no doubt.

Incora left to her classes. She looked a depressed wreak, but she was determined to fake a smile for her classmates sake. Especially Hidan. They somewhat had a friendship thing going on, Incora would like to say. But she among many others didn't know what was going on in his head. She went into her Theory Class, sitting next to Hidan as always.

"Hey you. Do you feel_ any _nicer?" asked Hidan.

"I...suppose. I mean things got worse for me, but I'm not as grumpy anymore..." said Incora.

"That's good to know. Damn, I thought you were gonna be a damned sourpuss all semester. By the way, what the fuck happened to ya that made you this way? If ya don't mind me asking..."

"Well, I _do_ mind. I don't know you."

"Hey, hey now...don't be like that...if you don't know me, let's change that. What I'm sayin is, why don't we just be friends here? Ya look like a real nice girl ta hang with." said Hidan.

"I...guess we could be...friends."

"Great! So, what are we gonna do today?" asked Hidan.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Well, we're friends! Friends hang, get to know each other better. So, how are we gonna do that today?"

"Um...well...I...usually hang out with Sasuke until 5..."

"The Little Uchiha? _Really? _That's so..._boring._ Fuck that. Let's go _do _something! C'mon, lets get a drink! Find someone to screw! Get high off our asses. I don't care! Either way, I'll get my dick sucked!"

"I...I don't really do any of those...things."

"Oh? _Boring_. Whatever, I can work with boring. Just cuz ya look so cute." said Hidan.

Class ended, and the two went to sit down at Incora's usual place, where Sasuke was already waiting.

"Hidan? They let you _out?!_" asked a frantic Sasuke, who made Incora sit by him while Hidan sat across from them.

"Aww C'mon Sasuke. Don't be like that. Makes me feel like I was in prison or something. Besides, I medicated now. No worries. Be sure to tell your brother and the rest of the gang that too." said Hidan.

"Wait, what? What are we talking about?" asked Incora.

"That's something you should ask _Hidan. _It _was_ after all, the reason he wasn't here for most of the semester." said Sasuke, who left the table with a kiss to Incora's cheek.

"Wait Sasuke! Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Sorry doll-face. I love you, but there are some places I can't let you drag me into."

Sasuke disappeared into the cafeteria crowd, leaving Incora confused and curious.

"Look, I don't know you that well, but Sasuke's right. If we're gonna be friends, there's something you should know about me...so I'll make ya a deal." said Hidan.

"A...deal?"

"As in, tell me what's been bugging _you_ since I you know..._met_ you, and I'll tell _you_ what's up with me."

Incora rolled her eyes, but she told him the story of Kiba and Karuhi. Hidan look as though he wanted to barf, or kill someone. Or maybe both.

"Really? Damn, that shit is _horrible_. Karuhi sounds like a bitch that needs to get _shot._ And now you and your man aren't together? That sucks. But are you _sure_ he kissed _her_? I mean...I'm not saying I was _there, _I'm just saying that something about the end of that story isn't adding up."

"I _really_ want to believe he didn't do anything Hidan. I really do. But I know what I saw. Anyway, I do believe it's _your_ turn." said Incora.

"Oh...well.. I'm...kind of dangerous."

"Dangerous? But...you look like the average kind of annoying guy to me." said Incora.

"Ha ha. No seriously. I'm just like this because I'm heavily medicated. I...I have psychosis. And the reason that I was gone for most of the semester is because I was...in the nut house."

"The...the..._insane asylum? _For_ psychosis?_" asked Incora, trying not to be scared. She's never met a...mentally unstable person before.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you anything...it's just that sometimes...I _see_ shit. Shit that I know can't be real. That's all. As long as I have my meds...I'm cool. Cuz I'll be damned if they put me back into the asylum." said Hidan.

"I've...never...met one of..._you_ before."

"What? A loon? Eh, it's okay. I get that all the time. I swear to you as long as I have this medicine, I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Just...if you hear me babbling...get away from me, and don't let me have a weapon."

"Oh...kay?"

"Don't be like that, c'mon. I'm actually pretty _fun _once you get to know the medicated me. So, like I asked before, what are we doing?" asked Hidan.

"I'm going home. I don't know know what _you're_ doing." said Incora.

"Aww...you're so boring. Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow. And _then_ we actually hang out! I'll show you how to have fun!"

"Uh...I guess so..." said Incora.

"Awesome!"

Hidan left, and Incora could finally think about how she really felt about this whole situation. People like him were usually very dangerous. She decided just to see how it went and if Hidan puts her life in danger, she'll be ready to drop him.

Ten-Ten showed up at the table, and the two began their daily walk home.

"Hey Incora, you feel better?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Ugh...not really. But honestly...Kiba's the last thing on my mind. I met a person with psychosis today. He wants to be friends..."

"Really? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Yeah, but he's medicated. Besides, if he's normal enough to go to school, he's normal enough to be my friend if he's nice." said Incora.

"I guess...so. You're too nice sometimes Incora, but thats why we love you."

"I'm not that nice..."

"That's a damn lie. You're letting _Lee_ live with us until he gets a place, you're friends with _Sasuke, _and you let Suigetsu come over whenever he _wants. _Incora, you're _too_ nice." said Ten-Ten.

The two girls went into the house, where Ten-Ten went straight into their room. Probably because she had an art project to be working on or whatever. She sighed and went into her own room. She lifted her pillow up and pulled out her hidden treasure. Her and Akamaru's toy. The one he left behind.

She held it in her hands, thinking about how many times she and him would play with it. Then she thought about Kiba, and how much fun they were having before all of this. She realized that she missed him terribly. She didn't care about Karuhi, or how dumb he was being. She missed him, but she also knew that she didn't deserve this treatment.

She heard someone coming in, so she hid the toy, thinking it was probably Lee. Neji came through the door, collapsing on her bed, lopsided into her lap.

"What's the matter Neji? Did you have a bad day?" asked Incora.

"You remember when Dr. Tsunade advised me to take an excersize class?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, I thought you were taking that class with Lee."

"That's the _problem._ On some days, my legs restrain me from doing certain excersizes, and the teacher instructed _Lee_ to watch over my progress outside of class."

"Yeah?"

"_Today_ Lee thought I didn't get enough excersize, so he made me call into work, telling them I'd be _2 hours_ late for work so I could do some more leg workouts. I worked until my legs seized up, and Lee had to _carry_ me to work."

"Oh...I'm _sorry._ So...how did work go then?" asked Incora.

"_Horrible_. It seems that Cousin Tokuma only accepted that I'd be late, just to chew me out about being late. So in short, I'll never be late again. So after work, Tokuma ordered The Hyuga _Elder_ to drive me home."

"_Grandpa?_"

"The same in_sufferable_ man. He literally took his sweet ass time driving home, purposely going the long way _just _so he could lecture me about how _wrong_ he thought it was of me to put my life on the line for the Uchihas. And then I limped in here, and planned to go in my room, but your door was actually open, and if I had stopped, for even a moment, I would have fallen over." said Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji...would you like me to take me to your room then?" asked Incora.

"Nah. Actually, I would _love_ to know how your day went."

"I would say same old, same old, but I met a new friend today. His name is Hidan."

"Ah, the 'missing' guy from your Theory class?"

"Yeah...about him...the reason he was 'missing' is because he has psychosis...he was in the mental institution."

"What? Incora, are you _sure_ that's safe?"

"The way I see it, if I feel threatened, I'll tell him to leave me alone." said Incora.

"Okay...I'm just saying. We don't need anymore drama at this point." said Neji.

"I know..."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I mean, if Lee wants to watch it when he comes home he can, but I just really...feel like we don't have fun anymore."

"Sure Neji."

Incora helped her little brother into the living room, turning on the T.V and getting Ten-Ten in on the fun as well. They chose a raunchy comedy, although Incora was feeling horror, seeing as it's the only genre that takes her mind off of things.

Lee walked in on a very raunchy sexy scene, and he blushed, scurrying off to Incora's room. Incora looked at him confusingly, but then thought that he just might not be one for watching adult comedies. When the movie was over, Ten-Ten dragged the sleepy Neji into their room and shut the door. Incora went into her own room and laid in her bed.

"Hey Lee. I feel like I haven't talked to you all day." said Incora.

"That is because my day starts very early. The early bird gets the worm, you know." said Lee.

"Well, anyway. I think Neji would appreciate it if you wouldn't make him late for work anymore. He got in really big trouble with the family for it." said Incora.

"Oh...I am sorry. I am only trying to help Neji. His legs have not been making as much progress as he would like to think. I can tell that he struggles with even getting up out of a chair sometimes. He _has_ to strengthen his legs, or else he will end up right back in that wheelchair."

"I know...and I think _he_ knows, but he's just being difficult about it. You know how he is. He doesn't want to admit there's a problem until it's blatantly obvious that there is." said Incora.

"Anyway...how are you? Are you okay? I mean...Are you...sad?" asked Lee.

"Lee, I've stopped being sad about it now. I've decided that Kiba isn't worth it. He doesn't revolve around my world. I have other things I have to worry about, and so do you and my brother. Neither one of you will be able to if you're worrying about me."

"Incora, you are my best friend. I worry because I _care_."

"I know that, but you also have other things to worry about than me. And honestly, I'm not that torn about the whole thing anymore. Sure, I'm still hurt, but do you honestly think that either Kiba _or_ Karuhi deserve any more of my tears?"

"I suppose not. That does make sense. I am glad that you think so." said Lee.

"Good, now if you don't mind...I don't really want to sleep alone."

Incora patted on Kiba's old side of the bed. Lee blushed and sat down on the bed. Incora took off her pants, and Lee blushed madly.

"What are you doing Incora..." asked Lee.

"It's hot as hell. So I'm sleeping in my underwear. It's _my_ bed. Is there a problem?"

"Uh...I...suppose not..."

"You can take your shirt off, you know. It's really hot today." said Incora.

"Uh...oh...I am...okay." said an embarassed Lee.

"You shouldn't be embarassed Lee. I'm not. We're best friends right?"

"A gentleman never gawks at a lady. We _are_ best friends...but...I am...not supposed to..."

"Sleep with a woman in her underwear? Your policies are weird. I say it doesn't matter. Well, good night Lee." said Incora.

Incora fell sound asleep, wrapping Lee's arm around her waist. Lee blushed, feeling that he was touching the top of her underwear. He was very embarassed, but he fell into a light sleep, nuzzling into Incora's soft hair. He decided he liked this, being so close to Incora.

He loved her, and he was 100% okay with..this. Just being close to her. He was happy to just be there with her. And in the back of Incora's mind, Kiba was the _last_ thing on her mind. He didn't revolve around her world anymore. She was finally ready to forget him...even Akamaru.

But then again, Yume was coming. Meaning that cora would be forced to see Kiba yet.


	6. Yume and Temari On The Way

As promised, Yume visited about 2 weeks later. She and Temari were driving in the car, Yume fuming in the passengers seat. Gaara decided not to come, out of the fact that Yume wanted this to be a girls day.

She had tried talking to Incora about Kiba, but to no avail. Incora _still _felt bad every time, so they would eventually move onto something else. Yume was pissed beyond all reason. How could Kiba be _that_ much of an idiot. Incora was so cute...so _sweet. _She would find him if it was the _last_ thing she'd do.

"You know we should go to that fucker's house and beat his ass severely." said Yume.

"I'm _with_ ya. It's just that neither one of us know where these guys _live_. You _know_ damn well Kiba doesn't live there anymore." said Temari.

"Damn...I mean I know he was an _idiot..._but forreal? Did he _really?_" asked Yume.

"Unfourntuately. And now _we_ have to clean up _his_ mess. How _fun._ That is _exactly_ what I wanted to do with my free weekend." said Temari.

"Calm down Temari. Even if she _wasn't _going through shit I'd be coming here. Incora wanted me to come here for Izuna's birthday next week."

"If his birthday is next week, why are we here now?"

"...So what if I want to take a week off of class? It's not like I'm _learning_ anything." said Yume.

"Yume...next week is the end of the school semester!"

"I know, I know. But I wanted to visit my parents, and see Tobi and Izuna and them. Plus, you didn't think I just left without taking the final did you? I have ways of getting away from unnecessary class time."

"And what about Deidara?" asked Temari.

"...who? I don't know who the fuck that is. The Deidara I knew died a couple months ago and I've already mourned his death."

"Yume, you can't deny that you miss him. That you're worried about what he's doing."

"Temari, he's _six feet under._ He's laying in a coffin with my _foot_ up his ass."

Temari sighed and pulled up to Incora's house. Yume got out of the car with her overnight bag and marched up to the door, pounding on it. Lee answered the door with a smile.

"Yume Nara. _You are _ a sight for sore eyes." said Lee.

Yume jumped onto Lee, crushing him in a hug. She knew that Lee was strong, so he wouldn't drop her. He carried her into the house, politely saying hello to Temari. He took Yume into Incora's room, where she and Ten-Ten were talking. Temari was right behind them.

"Yume! You're _here!_" said Incora.

"Temari too! Hey girls." said Ten-Ten.

"Incora! Ten-Ten! How have you been?!" asked Temari.

Lee dropped Yume on Incora's bed.

"If you ladies will excuse me, Neji and I are going to visit my father for the weekend." said Lee.

"Aw, no ass boy this weekend?" asked Yume.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who told them to get lost." said Temari.

"I know, but after last time...when you know...he was actually _useful,_ I don't know if I want him to leave." said Yume.

Lee smiled and left, probably to find Neji.

"That Lee, he's something isn't he?" asked Temari.

"I don't know where I would be without him. He's been so supportive throughout this whole thing. He was even there at that club...that night." said Incora.

"Are you sure he's _just_ been helping you?" asked Yume.

"What the hell do you mean by _that?_" asked Incora in his defense.

"Don't get all _defensive_ girl. I mean...Lee _has_ been all up on you lately." said Ten-Ten.

"It's because he _loves_ you dumbass. Duh." said Yume.

"..._what?_ No...he's just my best friend. I mean I knew he _liked_ me but..."

"Girl, don't play _dumb. _You _know_ you knew about Lee's feelings towards you. Who could blame him though? You're a cutie." said Temari.

"What _I_ wanna fucking know is why _all_ the guys keep falling for _Incora!_" said Yume.

"Hey, do you _honestly_ want some of the guys that have the eye for _Incora?_" asked Temari.

"Yeah...Sasuke? Lee? _Suigetsu?_" asked Ten-Ten.

"Eww...yeah...no. Sasuke is disgusting, Lee _looks_ gross, and Suigetsu tries to get into _everyone's_ pants."

"Sasuke's the only one who looks gross. I happen to think Lee is adorable. Besides, Sasuke doesn't try anymore anyway. He has Karin now. And apparently she's more loyal than his...'fangirls'." said Incora.

"Who gives a fucking _damn_. Sasuke's a _douche-bag._ Anyway, speaking of boys, we aint dealing with _none_ of that shit _this_ weekend. Even though I'd like to pay _Kiba_ a personal visit. Hey, where does Omoi live anyway?" asked Yume.

"I don't know Yume. I've never actually _been_ over there. Mostly because of _her._ Now I don't care about knowing." said Incora.

"Aww..._damn._ I was looking _forward_ to whuppin _that_ ass this weekend." said Yume.

"So, how long are you staying for anyway?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I'm leaving on Sunday, Yume's staying until _next_ Sunday. Izuna's birthday and all." said Temari.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot we were going home to Konoha next week..." said Incora.

"Come _on_. Kiba hasn't been _that_ much of a dumbass has he? For you to forget your own _baby?!_" asked Yume.

"Actually, Incora hasn't been that upset about it. At first I thought it was weird, but ya know, I'm just waiting for them to go back out." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh..._really? _Is it because you've been doing something _scandalous_ with Lee? I mean...you _do_ share a room. And I _know_ that he's like one of your _best_ friends. Aside from us of course." said Temari.

"What? _No! _God is _that_ what you keep trying to hint at? Me and Lee are just friends! It was hard enough trying to drill that fact into _Kiba's _head!Not you guys too!" said Incora.

"Calm down woman! You know damned well that we were just kidding! Anyway, what _has_ been going on then?" asked Yume.

"...I...sort of...met a new friend..." said Incora.

"Oh, really? What's he like?" asked Temari.

"Is he hot?" asked Yume.

"You know, I don't think I ever want to _meet_ this person. From what Incora's told me, he's actually quite dangerous." said Ten-Ten.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Yume.

"Well...he was recently released from the mental institution for...psychosis." said Incora.

"_Psychosis?"_ asked Temari.

"You mean those people who claim they _see_ shit?! Sounds like one crazy ass ride! Sounds like group material to me." said Yume.

"Are _you_ mental Yume!? This guy sounds like a hazard full of drama waiting to happen! Honestly, what if he tried to kill us in our sleep or something?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten. Let me ask you a question. For real. Why the _hell_ are you _such_ a party pooper? _Incora_ complains less than you do, and _she's_ got the morals of Saint fucking Peter." asked Yume.

"Well, _excuse_ me for looking after everyone's well being." said Ten-Ten.

"Honestly Ten-Ten you haven't exactly been the same since you got with Neji." said Temari.

"That's not true! Just because I'm _with_ him doesn't mean anything!" said Ten-Ten.

"You know it's true. You've been 100% _negative_ with everything we've done in the past. Like Neji would be." said Temari.

"And since _when_ did you know Neji?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I know my brother, and you kinda_ have_ been acting like he would..." said Incora.

"You know what? Do whatever you guys want. Damn the consequences." said Ten-Ten.

"_There's_ my Ten-Ten! Anyway, what's this guy like?" asked Yume.

"Well, his name is Hidan, and he's...really odd, but he seems like he'd be fun to hang with. He's got the prettiest magenta eyes...but he's always talking about...getting a blow job from random people." said Incora.

"He sounds predictable as fuck...does he say things like...'lets do this this and that...either way I'm getting my dick sucked'?" asked Yume, who didn't know how scarily accurate she was.

"Uh...yeah actually..."

"No fucking way. _Really_? He's _that_ predictable? Hell, I'm in! Let's bring him over!" said Yume.

"Well, he _has_ come over a couple times to hang out...but he always gets bored after a couple hours..." said Incora.

"Yeah, and then he yells at _everyone_ because _he's_ bored. Like we're _all_ supposed to entertain him." said Ten-Ten.

"Sounds like my kind of guy. Call him over!" said Yume.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes as she watched Incora leave the room to get the phone. Incora looked at Ten-Ten, trying to tell her not to worry. It seemed that Ten-Ten's fuse was getting smaller and smaller. But at the same time, she saw her and Neji getting somewhat close. She was almost afraid to even ask however.

She picked up the phone and dialed Hidan.

"**Oh _hey_ babes. What's up?" **

"My best friends are here and for some reason they want to meet you, so can you come over?" asked Incora.

"**I don't know...your house isn't _exactly_ the party spot. Plus, I'm up to my ass in this homework. Why does she want to meet _me?_"**

"Because she's weird. It's Yume."

"**Oh! Your friend from Kiri who sounds _awesome?!_ Oh hell, fuck it, I'm on my way!"**

Incora hung up the phone, wondering how _this_ would go. Yume and Hidan we're almost the exact same in every way. Incora sweat dropped, thinking that this could get either get annoying, or this could end badly.

She went back into her room.

"So? Is he coming or not?" asked Yume.

"He said he'd be on his way."

"Bitchin. We'll try to not make this as _boring_ as possible. Seeing as we're at _your_ house...that _might_ prove to hard as all hell." said Yume.

"Gee. Nice to know how you feel about _our_ house Yume." said Ten-Ten.

"Calm down Ten-Ten. I meant in the since that there's not much to do around here. You guys don't exactly _live_ around any points of interest." said Yume.

"Isn't there that club by KCC?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, but that's the only one for miles. Plus, I don't think Incora'd be up for that place. Not after what happened when Suigetsu took her." said Ten-Ten.

"Awww...come _on. _You bitches are _killing _me! So _what_ then?!" said Yume.

"We could go to the club. I don't care. As long as you don't make a scene." said Incora.

"What do you _mean_ make a scene? Since when does Yume make scenes?" asked Temari, who had to be joking.

"Well, Kiba might be there, and I heard this club was Deidara's favorite club. That's what I mean when I say _don't_ cause a scene." said Incora.

"Well, you and I _both _know that if I see Kiba, I'm gonna say something. And If I see Deidara...I'm gonna punch him in his girly face. He's supposed to be dead. So I'll make it so. Anything _else_ I'm not supposed to do but I'll fucking do what I want anyway?" said Yume.

"If you're gonna act like that, whats the point of going? I _really_ am _not_ really to face Kiba. Not now. I've got too many things going on. Izuna's birthday, and then Akito's is right around the corner, which means Neji'll be gone. And I'll probably be the one that has to watch Izuna, seeing as he's too young to go hunting." said Incora.

"You mean we'll be _left alone_ with Tobi's baby?" said Ten-Ten.

"It's a part of being responsible. It's not like _you're_ the one who has to explain to her teacher why suddenly there's a baby in his classroom."

"If it's really that bad, why not let Mrs. Yoshino take him? I mean, she _loves_ him enough. Plus it would be a more familiar environment for him too." said Temari.

"I don't know...Mom already does _so_ much for Tobi now that we're gone...I don't want to trouble her any further..." said Incora.

"So instead, _we_ get all the trouble." said Ten-Ten.

"Aw come off it Ten-Ten. No one said _you_ had to do _anything._ If Incora wants to see her baby, she can. That's probably why she's coming up with all these lame ass excuses!" said Yume.

Ten-Ten was about to say something, when a door slam cut her off. Hidan was here. The girls all went into the living room to see.

"Oh hey ladies! You must be the hotties I kept hearing about." said Hidan.

Yume was the first to step up and meet him.

"I'm Yume. The most awesome girl you'll ever meet." she said.

"Well _well_ Yume. I happen to be Hidan, the most awesome _boy_ you'll ever meet."

"Eh. I've met more impressive boys than you."

"Well, don't get offended if I say the same thing. You sure can talk the talk, but we'll see if you can back that shit up. _Then_ maybe I'll be impressed." said Hidan.

"I don't have to prove _shit_ to you. I _know_ I'm awesome, and that's enough for _anyone_." said Yume.

"Oh? I dig it. I'm beginning to _like _you Yume. And I know Incora and Ten-Ten over there...so who's the sexy blonde?" asked Hidan, scooting right up to Temari.

"Temari. Happily taken by Yume's brother." she said.

"Aw...that's lame. Unless you're in one of those open type deals. Then it's allllll good."

"Back up Hidan. They ain't in no _kind_ of relationship like that. And you ain't about to disrespect my idiot brother in front of me." said Yume.

"Whoa whoa _easy _ladies, we're all friends here. You just happen to be some of the sexiest friends I have." said Hidan.

"Since when did I say we were _friends_?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No? Huh. I thought it went without saying really." said Hidan.

"I like this asshole. He's ballsy." said Yume.

"So what are we doing? Yume over here's _gotta_ be a party animal. And there's no _way _we can anything fun in _this_ house."

"We decided we're going to that club by KCC." said Temari.

"Right on! That's a _great_ place to meet hoes!" said Hidan.

"Is that _all_ you care about? Getting your dick sucked?" asked Yume.

"No. I want to make friends. But no sane bitch is gonna want to stick around with my issues. Besides, getting my dick sucked is better than fucking some diseased animal. Most I could get is herpes. And it's completely fucking easy to spot on a bitch." said Hidan.

"_Genius_. STD free, and no strings attached. That's so cool!" said Yume.

"What _about_ his life is cool?! That sounds idiotic!" said Ten-Ten.

"Not everyone agrees with certain lifestyles. But if it works for him, you shouldn't judge him Ten-Ten." said Incora.

"Well damn. Never thought I'd see the day when Incora would be on _my _side about something." said Hidan.

"Don't get _used_ to it Hidan. Incora just likes to criticize what I say." said Ten-Ten.

Incora rolled her eyes as they piled into Yume's car. Temari pulled up to the club, and Incora took a deep breath. She hoped that nothing would go wrong this time.

"I know I'm just gonna get criticized for it, but I think that we should _probably_ ditch the scene if Kiba's here. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want, nor do I need any drama with those two 'attachments' of his." said Ten-Ten.

"For once, I agree with Ten-Ten. I'm not above leaving all of you if you decide to try and get us all kicked out of the _club_ Yume." said Temari.

"Ugh, fine. _If_ anyone spots him, we'll leave. Happy? It's funnier to see his little sister handle him anyway. She's gonna beat his _ass_ and leave him in the fucking _dirt_ when she finds out what happened." said Yume.

"Oh jeez. _She _sounds like fucking barrel of fun. Bu if it's all the same to you, if y'all start drama, I'm disowning _all_ of you. My house may be a stretch, but I'm hoping to scoop up a bitch or two here." said Hidan.

"Gee. Thanks Hidan. Nice to know how you really feel. You put yourself before all of us." said Incora.

"You're _damn_ right I do! None of you bitches suck me off! Incora _and_ Ten-Ten have had many opportunities, and Incora, you're _single!_ But _I'm_ the selfish one." complained Hidan as they all entered the club.

Ten-Ten and Yume went to find a booth, while Temari and Incora sat at the bar. Hidan scoped around, hoping to find a woman he could go home with. Ten-Ten sighed, and Yume noticed her misery.

"Now Ten-Ten. I've known you for a very long time, and I know when you're upset by something. What's happening? You're usually not such a damn kill joy bitch." said Yume.

"Well...ignoring the fact that you just called me a bitch, Neji hasn't exactly been talking to me lately. Something's bothering him. I know it is, but he won't come talk to me about it. At all." said Ten-Ten.

"So you let ass boy get to you huh...so why haven't you got Incora to do it for you?"

"I've already told Incora that if I ask her for help, he'll never come to me about anything. Plus, I also don't want to feel stupid if there isn't anything wrong."

"So, you're moping around because Neji _might_ be bothered by something? That sounds fucking _dumb_."

"At first, I wasn't. Now I am because I can see him growing weaker and having a shorter temper with me. Our fights get so bad that he has to go shack up with Incora and Lee almost every night." said Ten-Ten.

"Have you tried asking _him?_"

"How do you think these fights gets started? I'm at the end of my _rope_ here. I might have to say 'fuck it' and move back in with my parents..."

"Whoa, let's not get hasty here. As much as I hate to admit it, you and ass boy are pretty good together. I've never seen you so happy. No one said relationships were easy, but moving away ain't gonna solve shit. You know what? Why don't you try separating for awhile?"

"You mean like Incora and Kiba are now? That'll just make everyone mad at me, and then I'll feel like a total _bitch._" said Ten-Ten.

"I meant like you know how we're all going to Izuna's birthday? I mean, no one said you had to go, right? You could stay at the house and chill while they're gone and see how you feel when he gets back! Before their big hunting trip!" said Yume.

"I..._guess_ it's worth a try. Thanks Yume. You're a big help." said Ten-Ten with a sincere smile.

"Hey, it's rare, but I _can_ be of some help sometimes. Now if only we could put our fucking heads together and figure out what to do about Incora."

"I know...but what _can_ we do. It's not like Kiba would listen to either of us..." said Ten-Ten.

Yume sighed and rolled her eyes. Ten-Ten was right. They both turned and looked at their friend Incora, who was having a pleasant conversation with Temari.

"So, how's Shikamaru doing?" asked Incora.

"He's managing. He hasn't really..._adjusted_ to life in Suna yet. It's bad enough that Kankuro kicks us out every weekend just so he can have some alone time with _Shino._" said Temari.

"It's that bad? Where do you guys go?" asked Incora.

"Oh, here and there...just until he leaves. Kankuro always begs him to stay the night, but we all know he's a medical major and he has to stay on _call_. Thank _god_ for that. I don't know _where_ we would go then."

"Does he talk about the other Naras?"

"All the time. Especially Yume. I think that separation is the most difficult one of them all to him. Yume may not show it at all, but Shikamaru shows that closeness for the both of them, and deep down, I guess they're actually pretty close." said Temari.

Incora smiled, thinking about Tobi. She _missed_ him. She missed Izuna, and she missed _Akito_ the most. Time passed, and the girls found themselves on the dancefloor, acting silly no matter what song was playing.

Incora was having fun, even though she was convinced that Hidan was gone. No one saw when Kiba came in with Shino, but Temari was the first one to see him. He looked at her sheepishly while she maintained a hardened glare.

Temari alerted Ten-Ten. She was smart, and she knew that alerting Yume meant a fight. Incora turned at that moment and locked eyes with Kiba for the first time in a month and a half. He sort of smirked and halfway waved, while Incora got dragged out of the club by the other girls.

"Kiba man, what are you _doing_?" asked Shino.

"What? I can't say 'Hi'?" asked Kiba.

"Not when you basically dumped her! Common sense fails you again doesn't it? I highly doubt she wanted to see you."

"She looked so...happy in that moment though. Like...like she didn't even miss me. You...don't think she's over me...do you?"

"What do _you_ care? You _left_ her."

"Aw man, that's cold. I still love her. I miss her. I know I fucked up."

"Then why aren't you with her yet?"

"I'm not sure her brother'll let me _anywhere_ near her. I have a feeling he'd have Ten-Ten neuter me! Or _worse, _Yume'll kill me. Or even worse than _that_! They'll tell _Subaki_ what I've done!" said Kiba in horror.

"Big whoop. I don't see how this affects me." said Shino.

"...Remind me again why I agreed to go out with you?"

"Because I'm your best friend, I'm buying, _and_ I'm your ride."

Meanwhile, Incora was on her way home with the girls. She sat leaning against Yume's shoulder while Temari drove.

"Are you guys _sure_ you saw him? I mean I believe that you guys would kill the damn party and just _say_ you saw him." said Yume.

"Gee. Thanks Yume love you too. But no. I was the first to see him. I told _Ten-Ten _because I'm smart. No fights mean _no fights_. Anyway, Incora saw him too." said Temari.

"She did? Damn, how did you take it girl? You okay?" asked Yume.

"I'm okay. It was still strange to see him though. He acted like nothing happened. Complete with the awkward smirk and wave." said Incora.

"...Really? Well, I'm glad you didn't cry or anything like that. He's not worth it." said Ten-Ten.

"Did _anyone_ see what happened to Hidan? Did he actually bag himself a hoe?" asked Yume.

"I guess so Yume. He's not here. Did he say anything to you guys before he left?" asked Incora.

"Nah. But it doesn't matter. Most likely he'll come back around tomorrow, right?" asked Temari.

Temari pulled up to Incora's house, and the girls piled into Incora's room. She smiled, admiring how dedicated her friends were to her. And even though she survived seeing Kiba again after all these weeks, her _real_ worry was about the family she had left behind. Now that Yume was here, she reminded Incora of how much she completely missed them.

She couldn't wait to see them next week.


	7. Izuna's Birthday

Incora's first college semester ended, and as always, both Hyuga twins passed their classes. Ten-Ten was on the rocks at first, but then turned in some major projects and pulled her grades out of the boiling water. Even Lee passed with no problems. He now had his own place, in the complex a few blocks away from the twins. But now that they were on break for a month and a half, they had all the time to go visit their family. Incora could hardly wait.

She was sitting on her bed with Hidan and Yume, reading a book. Temari was long gone, and Ten-Ten decided to go with her, wanting to take Yume's advice. Neji was in _his_ room with Lee, who was invited back to the compound with them.

"So, you never _did _tell us what happened that night at the club. Spill it Hidan, did you get your dick sucked?" asked Yume.

"No! God, can you believe she wanted me to eat her out first?! So I do it, and after she's all hot and bothered she wants me to fuck her. Well, at this point I noticed she ain't got no condoms, and my policy on _that_ is no glove no love." said Hidan.

"I'm almost _afraid_ to ask what happened next." said Incora.

"Well, I told her I ain't fucking her without no condom. And, get this. _She_ gets mad! She starts getting all kinds of hysterical and next thing I know, I'm on my ass out in the cold calling Kakuzu to take me home, _again._"

"Damn. Sounds like some crazy shit went down. Wish I could have seen how she fell for your ass in the first place." said Yume.

"Hey. I'm fucking hot." stated Hidan.

"Who's Kakuzu anyway?" asked Incora.

"Oh, he's...I guess I would call him my best friend. I can tell him anything. Plus we've fucked around a couple times. He's way older than all of us though."

"Damn, how old _are_ you?!" asked Yume.

"And don't you have friends you _don't _mess around with?" asked Incora.

"20. I'm not _that_ old. He's 30. And honestly, Kakuzu's the only friend I _do_ fuck around with. I guess I could say that I have some kind of feelings for him. I don't care to know. Who wants to muddy things up with feelings?" asked Hidan.

"So the soulless cocksucker has a crush on someone? Shocking." said Yume.

"Hey! I don't suck cock unless mine goes first! Anyway, he knows how I feel about him and I guess we have somewhat of a relationship. Sometimes he says he loves me enough to wait for me. Other times he tries to pound my face in for fucking around with random bitches."

"Don't you think that it's a little unfair to Kakuzu?" asked Incora.

"Fuck that. What made you go after a 30 year old grandpa?" asked Yume.

"Age ain't nothing but a number. Anyway I never had that many friends anyway. I had him, Kisame, who I'm _still_ convinced is in _love_ with Itachi, Itachi, who had that little blond number...what was his name again? Deidara? Yeah...Deidara. And then there was Pein, who's married to that silly Konan." said Hidan.

"Oh...we don't talk about Deidara here..." said Incora.

"Yeah. That girly motherfucker is _dead_ to me." said Yume.

"Why is that? Did he leave you for Itachi?" asked Hidan.

"_Hell_ no. He _was_ my best friend in the world. _Then_ he chose him over me."

"Damn, that's kind of fucked up. Anyway, that's the whole reason I just get my dick sucked. Although no bitch can compare to _Kakuzu._" said Hidan, who looked like he was going to melt.

"Gross. Anyway, it's kind of late. And we have places to be tomorrow so..." started Incora.

"Say no more. I'll leave. I know you bitches got shit to do in the morning." said Hidan.

Hidan got up and hugged Incora goodbye, as well as waving to Yume.

"Remind me to introduce you guys next time Yume's in town. Kakuzu would _love_ to meet my new _girlfriends._" joked Hidan.

"That's not even funny Hidan. You're totally and completely _not_ my type!" said Incora.

"Mine neither. I don't _like_ whores." joked Yume right back.

"Cold to the end, huh girls? I love you guys too. Anyways, see ya around. Maybe I'll go see what Kakuzu's doing now." said Hidan.

Hidan chuckled and left the room, on his way out of the house.

"So, what do you think of him Yume? Pretty outrageous right?" asked Incora.

"_Outrageous?_ The boy's a hoot. Even _if_ he's an obvious ass hoe." said Yume.

"Well, we'll just have to _fix_ that. We _can't_ have him behaving like that if he's gonna hang out with us."

"For once, I agree with your goody goody ways. But only because I don't like hoes, and Hidan looks like he could be more than that." said Yume.

"Anyway...I can't _wait_ to go back home. I wonder if Tobi misses me as much as I miss him..." said Incora.

"...and the most retarded question award goes to...Incora Hyuga! You know damn _well_ he misses you! Maybe even more than you miss him! He's _Tobi_ for god's sake! Dumb ass questions..." grumbled Yume.

"I _know_ I just...I miss them so much..Akito...Tobi...Izuna.."

"Well, the faster you go to sleep, the faster we an go in the morning. But I'm probably not gonna let you fall asleep so early now." laughed Yume.

"The hell you won't. I'm exhausted. There's no way I'm staying up past 10:00." said Incora.

"Aww...that's weak. Anyway...did Temari tell you anything about Shika? I didn't even think to ask her because I was too busy worrying about you and Ten-Ten."

"She _said_ it was weird that you hadn't asked. You and Shika are apparently more close than you two let on."

"Well, duh. That's my _brother_ after all. I would start a motherfucking _genocide _for him." said Yume.

"Only_ you_ would take it to the extremes." said Incora.

"_Please_ don't act like you wouldn't do the same for Neji. We both know that if you two were separated to opposite sides of the world, you would run over _everything_ to see him again." said Yume.

"I..._guess. _I wouldn't put it so...extremely, but I suppose you're right. My brother _is_ very important to me after all."

"I _know _I'm right. Anyway, ya happy about seeing Tobi and Akito tomorrow?"

"How could I_ not _be? After all this shit that's been happening...it'll be nice and refreshing to go _home_ where no one can just...throw me away..." said Incora.

"Is _that_ what you think he did? Nah. Kiba's just a dumbass. I bet you _anything_ he's just as sad as you are, if not sadder because he _probably _has friends like Shino and Omoi telling him how much of a dumbass he was."

"You really think so? But then if that were true, why wouldn't he just talk to me about it? I'm about ready for this to just be all out in the open. Maybe what I saw _was_ a misunderstanding. At least...that's what I hope with all of my heart."

"I'm sure it was. Doesn't mean someone's not getting an ass whuppin. I'm serious. Karuhi or Kiba, which one do you care less about?" asked Yume.

"You should already know the answer to _that_ question. But apparently, Karuhi got dragged back to Kumo by their father."

"Well then, Kiba it is. I'm at _least_ hauling off and punching him in the face. Anything else can be determined by his _keeper_ Subaki."

"I guess. I can't really stop you _or_ Subaki, and I'm not going to waste time or energy trying." said Incora.

"Jeez...since when were you so damned _submissive?_ We need to see your family ASAP." said Yume.

"That reminds me...could you _not_ spill the beans about Kiba? Akito is quite an unstoppable force of nature, and I would just rather tell him in my own way so I don't get killed for not being the one who told him." said Incora.

"Oh...yeah whatever. Totally thought you were gonna try and keep it from him or something..."

"Oh no. I know better than that. If I didn't tell him, Neji would have, and he would have made it sound worse than it already is just to get Kiba in as much trouble as he can."

"Damn, didn't know ass boy was a snitch. Well, you know what they say about snitches. They get stitches. Anyway, I'm taking my ass to bed, now that I'm _kinda_ feeling it coming." said Yume.

And with that, Yume threw herself onto Incora's bed and began to fall asleep. Incora smirked at her friend, and laid next to her, falling asleep thinking about Akito and Tobi, and how big Izuna was going to be.

Incora woke up in Yume's car, fully dressed, her suitcase that she packed the day before sitting on her lap, and Yume driving while Lee was up front. She realized that she was leaning on the passed out Neji next to her.

"Yume...what the..." she started.

"Oh, Lee! You owe me money! I _told_ you Incora would wake up first!" said Yume.

"What _time_ is it?" mumbled Incora.

"It was Yume's idea! The early bird gets the worm. I am sure I told you that once." said Lee.

"It's like 9:00! It was about damn _time_ you woke up! Besides, I woke up at the ass crack of dawn, got bored, noticed Lee was up training, asked him to get Neji dressed, and to help me piled you two into the car." said Yume.

"Only _you_ two...So how far are we anyway?" asked Incora.

"Still a good 20 minutes. You _might_ want to wake up Neji over there. He looks like he's about ready to start _drooling_."

Incora grimaced and poked her brother awake before he could even start. He opened his eyes, and frantically looked around.

"W-Where _are_ we?" asked Neji.

"We're in Yume's car. We were _dragged_ here apparently. And we have 20 minutes before we get back to the compound." said Incora.

"_And _we're dressed? Weird. I'm hoping _Lee_ was the one who dressed me then?" asked Neji, shuddering at the thought of Yume seeing him naked.

"Duh. But that was only because I was dressing Incora. Don't act like I haven't seen your little ass dick before. As if I wanted to see that shit again." said Yume.

Before Neji could even retaliate, both of the twins noticed that Yume was in their familiar part of Konoha. Incora flinched as Yume passed Kiba's house. Only for a second however, seeing as many other memories began to flood her mind, _especially_ when Yume pulled into the Hyuga District.

Incora opened her door, both of the twins abandoning their suitcases for the moment. Incora took off through the compound, not even waiting for her brother or her friends, who she was _sure_ was right behind her. She approached the house and couldn't even knock on the door before she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Incora-nee! Tobi is _so_ glad to see you! Did Incora-nee _miss_ Tobi?!" asked Tobi, who was still in his pajama pants. There also seemed to be something else missing from him.

"Tobi! I missed you so much! Your speech is getting better! And where's your patch? I thought you didn't like your glass eye?" asked Incora, who took a good look at him.

"Tobi doesn't need it anymore! Tobi doesn't think that his eye is creepy! And Cousin Akito has been helping me talk more better!" said Tobi happily.

"More better? Sounds like you need more practice." said Neji from behind with a smile.

Tobi jumped off of Incora, who stood up with help from Yume, and ran straight for Neji, who stretched out his arms. Tobi tackled him in a hug, making Neji hit the ground with a thud.

"Neji-nii! Did I hurt you?" he asked with worry.

"Don't worry Tobi. I missed this about you the most. I'm not hurt at all." struggled Neji, who was in agony on the inside.

Tobi snuggled into Neji's chest.

"Good! Tobi would be very sad if his Neji-nii was in leg pain! Tobi missed Neji-nii too!" said Tobi with glee.

"Hey Tobi! What about me?! I _did_ drive them here you know." said Yume with out-stretched hands.

Tobi hopped off of Neji, who got stood back up by Lee, and jumped into Yume's arms bridal style, hugging her face.

"Yume-nee! Tobi missed you and Shikamaru-nii too! Did he come with you?!" asked Tobi.

"No, Shika didn't come...but Yume-nee? Since when have thought of me and Shika as your siblings?" asked Yume.

"Well, Mama Yoshino says that we're all her children! And Izuna is her grandson! So Yume-nee, Shikamaru-nii, Incora-nee, _and_ Neji-nii are all Tobi's siblings!" said Tobi with glee.

Yume sweat-dropped. That was her mom all right. But she couldn't really complain. She _loved_ Tobi. And Incora, Ten-Ten, Temari, Hinata, and Subaki have always been sisters to her. She also saw Deidara and Chouji as brothers. So who was she to deny the word of her mom?

"Alright Tobi. We're siblings. Why not?" said Yume.

"Friend Lee! You're here too! Hai! Izuna misses you!" Tobi waved at Lee as Yume put him down.

"I _thought _I heard Tobi acting a fool out here. What's up? Why the hell are we still outside? _Why_ the hell are we _here_ so early?" asked Akito from the door frame, his hair a mess, and only in his boxers.

"It's always _so nice_ to see you Akito." said Neji.

"Neji. Incora. Lee...I think. Yume. It's 9:30 in the morning, and I'm _awake._ I'm goin back ta sleep. Don't make _all_ the noise. There'll be hell to pay if Izuna wakes up." said Akito who shuffled back into the house.

Incora went and got her suitcase and went into the house, inhaling all of the nostalgia in the air. She smiled and went to put her suitcase in her old room. It was almost as she left it. She put the suitcase on the floor. Yume came and threw herself onto the bed.

"Damn I kinda miss this bed. For being the slaves and all, they still spoil ya huh?" asked Yume.

"I guess. But I don't like to think that we are slaves. Just...side branchers." said Incora.

"Whatever. The Hyuga have always been rich as hell to me. I used to think you were just all spoiled, but then I met you two. I never knew there were two sides to this clan before that."

"It's true the main branch is rich. But us side branchers always had to work for our food. Anyways, it doesn't matter now. We're in college now. Now, we study until we find the job we want."

"Don't you mean the job _they_ want you to have?" asked Yume.

"Yeah kinda...I mean they don't really approve of the career path Akito and I have chosen. Although my Uncle was _thrilled_ when he found out Neji wanted to work for the corporation...and Hinata was always expected to take her place in the corporation even though Hanabi is the heir."

"...Explain that shit to me! How in the hell is _Hanabi _the heir when _Akito's_ the eldest outta all three of them?"

"It's...a long story...wanna go for a walk or something?" asked Incora.

"At 9:30 in the morning?! Sure, why not? Let's go to mom's! She's probably already got dad up and cooking breakfast!" said Yume excitedly.

Incora shook her head and laughed as the two left the room. Incora saw Neji and Lee settling in Neji's old room, and they passed by Akito passed out with Izuna curled up in a ball against his stomach. Incora giggled a little. She _knew_ he'd get along with Izuna sooner or later. The two girls left the house, walking down the street and sitting at a bench that was all too familiar to her.

"So talk. Why is Akito _not_ the heir?" asked Yume.

"At all started when Akito turned 4 and we were born. Akito used to spend a lot of time with our father, so he was there for our birth, as well as my mother's death. Akito became...distant. Cold to the main branch. He spent more time with our little family then he did with his own mother and father."

"Okay...so he was sad about your mom dying?"

"I guess so. Anyway...My Uncle Hiashi noticed how much time Akito was spending with us, and wanted it to stop. Akito was 4 and powerless at the time, so he listened to his father...up until Hinata was born. When she turned 3 and our father died, he began being defiant towards his father."

"And let me guess...Daddy didn't like it so he disowned him and made Hinata heir?" asked Yume.

"Basically. So after that, Akito was branded as one of us. He's not a main at all. He's proud to be a side brancher, and he would never jump at the the chance to return to the main branch." said Incora.

"So then what the hell happened with Hinata?"

"When Hanabi was born, she showed more promise. And her merciless spoiled personality gave her the title of heir when _she_ was 4. The now 9 year old Hinata never stood a chance. Her soft personality just wasn't what Hiashi was looking for in a C.E.O. I honestly think that Akito could have done it, if he didn't get disowned." said Incora.

"So he judged Hinata before she could even prove herself? That's cold blooded."

"Yeah...it's kinda the reason she's the way she is. She doesn't have any confidence in herself at all. Poor thing's always been that way." said Incora.

"So that's it...anyway lets be off! I'm still thinking about my dad's food! And it's been a long time since I've had a bone crushing hug."

The girls got up and walked to the Nara home, Yume with a smile on her face and in her heart. They

knocked on the door, and Shikaku opened it with a shocked look on his face.

"Yume! Incora! What are you two doing here?" he asked, hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad. What did you cook and where's mom?" asked Yume.

"Always glad to see my kids. And to know that Yume's always hungry. I made pancakes and sausage. And your mother is in the shower." said Shikaku.

"Is that my _Yume!?_ Shikaku! Why the hell didn't you tell me my _girl_ was here?!" raged Yoshino from the bathroom.

Incora's eyes popped open while Yume rolled her eyes and held out her arms. Yoshino raced into the kitchen, grabbing both Incora and Yume into crunching hugs.

"I miss you girls soooo much! It's so _dull_ without my beautiful children at home! At least you come visit...unlike that lazy son of mine. Honestly, I wish Temari hadn't dragged my Shika to Suna. At least he'd still come visit us..." said Yoshino.

"Yeah...well...you...know how Shika is. Lazy to the end." said Yume.

Yoshino put them down and made them sit at the table.

"It's nice to see you too Mom." said Incora.

"Oh and how is Neji these days Incora? I worry about him sometimes. Are his legs any better now?" asked Yoshino.

"Neji is fine. At least that's what he tells me. I don't know. Sometimes it seems like he struggles a little...but he's too prideful to admit it."

"Oh that poor dear! Oh, you simply _must_ bring him here to me so I can take care of him! Promise me you'll bring him by before you leave?" asked Yoshino.

"I can promise to try. I don't see why he wouldn't want to come see you."

"Oh good! I would really love to see him!" said Yoshino.

"I don't see why..." said Yume.

"What was that?" stated Yoshino.

"Nothing at all. Where's dad with my food at anyway?"

Shikaku handed them both plates, and Incora laughed as she watched Yume wolf down her food as though she's never had food before.

"So, Yume. Whats this I hear about you and Deidara?" asked Yoshino.

Yume stopped eating and began to glare at her plate.

"Deidara's a fool. Who chose his _boyfriend_ over his best friend. _Again._ I'm done with him mom. I hope he _never_ shows his face around me again. Ever." said Yume.

"Well that's too bad. He moved back in here. Quite quickly I might add. Apparently Itachi abandoned him." said Shikaku.

"He did _what?!_ Mom, how could you let him _stay_ here without telling me?!" asked Yume.

"Excuse me young lady!? How the hell was I supposed to know that you and him were fighting!? Don't you _dare_ yell at me Yume Nara! You're _not_ too old to get an ass whuppin!" fired Yoshino.

Yume rolled her eyes quickly so Yoshino wouldn't see her, and suddenly, her own home was the _last_ place she wanted to be.

Meanwhile, back at the Hyuga home, Neji and Lee were in his room, Neji rubbing his legs and looking down. Lee was going to ask what was wrong, until Tobi came in and sat with them. He was now dressed, but it was still different to see him without his eyepatch.

"Hai Neji-nii! Lee! Tobi has so much to tell you! Like how Tobi made a new friend at school!" said Tobi.

"That's nice Tobi. You found another friend other than Subaki?" asked Neji.

"Tobi thinks Subaki is nice, but sometimes Tobi likes to talk to boys. But not a lot of boys like to talk to Tobi. Tobi thinks it's because they know he wants to date them." said Tobi.

"Tobi...you like..._boys?_" asked Lee.

"Tobi thought it was obvious that he liked boys. But anyways, Tobi has a friend. His name is Zetsu. And Tobi likes him very much." said Tobi.

"I never knew you liked boys Tobi. You never told any of us. And besides, with your...condition...no one ever thought that you..." started Neji.

"No one thought that Tobi would try and get a...boyfriend?" asked Tobi.

"Well..._no_. Honestly...and this is _really_ a conversation you should be having with Incora. She's more...insightful with this kind of stuff...I'm..._terrible_ at giving advice." said Neji.

"I never thought so...you seem to have given me great advice before." said Lee.

"Yeah...but not about relationship stuff...I don't even know how my _own_ relationship is going." said Neji.

"Doesn't Neji-nii love Ten-Ten?" asked Tobi.

"...yes of course Tobi." said Neji.

"Then...what's so difficult about that? Neji-nii knows that Ten-Ten loves him back...so there's no problem!" said Tobi excitedly.

Neji smirked at him and so did Lee. Tobi happily smiled and went back into the kitchen, probably to get into the cereal, as he used to do it often when Neji and Incora lived here.

"Neji? What _has_ been going with you and Ten-Ten these days? I mean, you two were not _exactly_ sleeping in the same bed when I lived there." said Lee.

"Lee. I have something to tell you. And when I do, I have to have your _word_ that you won't tell Incora or Ten-Ten." said Neji.

"What is it Neji? You have my word, although I do not think you should keep things from either of them." said Lee.

"Well...Tsunade told me that there's a chance my surgery failed. I told her about the sharp shooting pains I feel at the back of my knees, and she told me that it _might_ be an indication that my legs are undoing the work put onto them." said Neji.

"What? Is she sure? I was convinced that you were doing exceptional progress in our class."

"I know how to mask myself. Honestly, I'm _still_ in agonizing pain. Some days are better, some days are worse. Some days I wish I would've stayed in the wheelchair."

"You can not think in such a way! Your progress is a sign of strength!"

"I'm glad _you_ think so. But in reality, there's a chance I'll be back in the chair for _good. _And I _can't_ tell Ten-Ten _or_ Incora yet because there's a chance that the pain will stop, and I'll heal correctly. And that percentage is higher than the latter."

"But there is still the risk...and even so, what will you do if what Tsunade predicted is true?" asked Lee.

"Then I'll tell everyone and accept my defeat. I'm counting on you as a best friend to _not _tell _anyone._ You gave me your _word._" said Neji.

"I will not tell anyone, but I think that you should at least tell Ten-Ten and Incora. Ten-Ten _has_ been worrying about you more usual." said Lee.

Neji looked down, thinking about how on edge he and Ten-Ten had been lately. And as much as he hated to say it, Lee was right. Out of everyone, those two should have been first.

"...wait, how long have you known this information before you decided to tell _me?_"

"Months. About the time first semester started..."

"Neji!"

"I_ know_! I know...but I'm _sure_ that this is nothing. You know how Incora dealt with me being in a coma. I _know_ she still blames herself for that...Just imagine how she'll feel knowing that I'm paralyzed _forever!_" said Neji.

"But what about _Ten-Ten?_"

"I _love _Ten-Ten and all, but it takes me a _lot_ to open up to someone...for me, it was easier to open up to _you_ more than is would be to open up to _her._ That's just how it is. Besides, Ten-Ten is Incora's _best friend. _There's no way she wouldn't tell Incora one way or another."

"I _do_ hope you know what you are doing..." said Lee.

"I _do._ Besides this is supposed to be a day about Izuna. So let's just drop it for now. I assure you Lee. This is _nothing._" said Neji.

Finally Incora and Yume came back from their walk, and Yume quietly locked herself in Incora's room. Incora was saddened by Yume's behavior, but was secretly _very_ happy that she was home. Nothing could bother her about this weekend. _Nothing._

She snuck a peek into Akito's room to see him sound asleep, and Izuna sitting upright and looking out at Incora. He smiled excitedly and shuffled off of Akito's bed. He fell off of it on his butt, but he didn't mind. He crawled over to Incora and she picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

She carried him out to the living room, where he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Ra!" He was able to get out.

"Aww listen to _you!_ 2 and already trying to talk to me!" said Incora hugging him to her.

"Izuna tries a lot Incora-nee. You should hear him when he's mad." said Tobi.

"I can only imagine. He _is_ a Uchiha afterall. Looks like he's getting a little blondish in the front!"

Incora ran her fingers through his hair, looking at all of the little blond streaks he was getting in his hair. He giggled and began grabbing her hair to play with it.

"Akito thinks Izuna gets it from Izuna's real mommy."

"That makes sense. Ino was quite blond."

Tobi went over and sat with Incora, Izuna crawling into Tobi's lap.

"Incora-nee? Ah...Tobi wants to know how to ask out...boys." asked Tobi with a blush.

"You? _Boys?_ Have you...told anyone about this?" asked Incora.

"No...just Neji-nii...and he told Tobi to ask Incora-nee."

"Of _course_ he dumped this on me. Anyways...tell me about this boy that you like. Are you going to introduce _me_ to him?"

"Well, his name is Zetsu, and Zetsu looks kind of funny, but Tobi doesn't mind. Tobi likes Zetsu because he's funny and really nice. But Tobi _can't_ tell Akito about this..."

"Why is that Tobi?"

"Because Akito told Tobi he wasn't allowed to bring _girls_ over. If Akito knew that Tobi liked _boys_, he wouldn't let Zetsu come over anymore. And Tobi likes it when Zetsu comes to hang out with Tobi and Izuna..."

"Wait...he knows about Izuna? And he's _okay_ with that?" asked Incora.

"Yeah...Izuna likes Zetsu. And Tobi doesn't want to mess that up. Especially because Tobi doesn't want to make Akito upset...besides...Zetsu will never like Tobi back..."

"Why do you say that Tobi? You're beautiful! On the inside and out! Why _wouldn't_ he like you?!" asked Incora.

"Because...Zetsu likes girls..." said Tobi.

"...Oh. Tobi...you know you can't make him change his sexual orientation just by telling him your feelings right?"

"Tobi knows...but Tobi thinks that Zetsu maybe could get past the fact the Tobi's a boy and maybe like Tobi for Tobi?"

"Maybe Tobi...but that usually doesn't happen...we have to be cautious in delicate situations like this. Let's get to know him better first, okay? Then when you feel like you can tell him anything, and he feels the same...let him know. He may not take it so bad, seeing as you guys would be so close already." said Incora.

"Does Incora-nee think that will work?"

"It's all I can think of to do Tobi. He's straight, so it's a tricky subject."

Just then, Akito stumbled into the living room, picking up Izuna and laying himself down on both Incora and Tobi's lap, letting Izuna sit on his stomach.

"What are _you_ guys talking about?" asked Akito.

"Nothing. Just..about how big Izuna's getting." lied Incora.

Akito gave her the look. She knew he knew she was lying. He was about to say something when there was a timid knock at the door. Akito grumbled and got up with Izuna in his arm to open the door.

"The hell are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be shacked up with the _Uchihas?_" asked Akito.

"Is...is Yume here yeah? I really need to talk to her hmm..." said Deidara.

"Deidara? Akito, let him in. I'll try and calm Yume down." said Incora.

Akito just shrugged and ushered him in so he could close the door. He then retreated into the kitchen with Baby Izuna so he could feed them both. Deidara shakily sat on the couch awaiting Incora. Tobi looked at Deidara confusingly.

"Why does Deidara look so scared? Oh! And how is Tobi's cousins Itachi and Sasuke!?" asked Tobi.

"I haven't seen either of your cousins in months Tobi hmm. I don't live with them anymore, and Itachi and I have been done for awhile yeah? His idea un." said Deidara.

"Oh...Tobi is sorry..."

"Don't be yeah? You didn't know hmm..."

Incora came out and grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to her room.

"Now she _really_ doesn't want to see you, but I'm sick of you two fighting, so you guys are gonna talk it out, even if I have to play security in my own room." said Incora.

She opened her door for Deidara to see Yume curled up in a ball in Incora's old bed. She was hugging a pillow and not making a sound.

"Yume. I brought Deidara. It's time for you guys to talk it out." said Incora.

"Funny. I don't think I _said_ I wanted to talk it out with that fucker. Get him out of here." spat Yume.

"Please hear me out Yume hmm. I know I've hurt you...but I need you now more than ever yeah?" said Deidara.

Incora left the room, leaning up against the door just in case Yume tried to leave. Yume rolled her eyes, thinking that if she really wanted to she could leave. But something deep down inside her wanted to hear what Deidara had to say. She sat upright, facing him.

"So, assuming that you live with mom and dad, you and Itachi broke up." said Yume.

"Y-Yeah..."

"And now you're crawling back to me like you _always_ do when you get dumped. Why the hell should I listen to what _you_ say?"

"Yume...I'm _sorry_ yeah? I've been a _lousy_ best friend, and shitty excuse for a man hmm..." started Deidara.

"That's lightly putting it. Listen...Deidara. I can't _stand_ you. Why the hell are you _here?_"

"Because I want you to know...I'm going to Kiri yeah?"

Yume looked shocked for a moment, but went back to stern.

"What for? I hope you don't think that's gonna fix anything between us. You _broke_ me Deidara. Usually I just take it, because I fucking love you, but not this time. This time, I have to put my _foot_ down." said Yume, hurt in her voice.

"I'm _so_ sorry Yume hmm...If there was something I could say to undo all the hurt I put on you...I would do it in a heartbeat yeah? But I can't...All I can do is apologize and beg for you to forgive me un." said Deidara on the verge of tears upon hearing Yume's voice.

"Why should I? How do I know you won't do the shit again when you get a new man in your life?"

Deidara slowly went and sat next to Yume on Incora's bed.

"You'll...just have to trust me un..." said Deidara.

"And I can't just _do_ that. You're not a trustworthy guy Deidara. But...I guess...I could give it another try." struggled Yume.

Deidara looked up at Yume, shocked.

"Really yeah?!" asked Deidara.

"You're my best friend Dei. More than that, you're my gay brother. You've been a member of my family for a long time. I couldn't cut you off completely if I fucking _tried_." said Yume.

Deidara teared up Yume hugged Deidara to her, letting him cry onto her chest.

"Yeah yeah girly man. Cut it out before I change my mind. You're gonna get snot all over my shirt." said Yume, finally going back to normal.

"I _love_ you Yume yeah?" said Deidara, calming down.

"I love you too, idiot. Just don't let a man come between us anymore, huh? I don't know how many more times I can take this shit." said Yume.

"Yume...I promise hmm. Whether or not you believe or even trust it, I still promise anyway un." said Deidara.

"So, go get your shit from mom and dad's. In telling me your going to Kiri, you're telling me your coming to back to Kirigakure with me and living at the cottage with us." said Yume.

"Oh...uh...alright yeah? I'll just tell mom we made up then hmm."

"Damn right you will. Now hurry the fuck up! It's still Izuna's birthday and shit!" said Yume.

Deidara chuckled and was let out of the room by a smiling Incora.

"I'm glad you were able to work it out." said Incora.

"By the way, Incora. I hope you know if I _really_ wanted out of this room, you wouldn't have stopped me." said Yume.

Incora rolled her eyes and watched as Deidara opened the door to leave. He came face to face with a tall pasty boy with grassy green hair. His eyes were a harsh yellow and he had no pupils, almost like a Hyuga's. His skin was so pasty, you would almost think that he was albino.

"Is...Tobi here?" he asked.

Incora walked up to the door, when she was beat out by Tobi, who ran up to the door as Deidara walked out of the house to the Nara's.

"Zetsu came! Tobi is glad! Now Zetsu can meet Incora-nee, Neji-nii, and Yume-nee!" said Tobi.

"Next time, could you wait until I'm out of the way Tobi? You almost ran me over again." said Incora.

Tobi blushed and let Zetsu in. Incora extended her hand out to him. He took it.

"Hi, I'm Incora, Tobi's big sister." said Incora.

"Zetsu. Just Zetsu. Nice to meet you."

"Who the hell's that now? Damn, does _everyone_ know we're here?" asked Yume, who came out of Incora's room to see Zetsu. Neji and Lee right behind her.

"This is_ Tobi's _friend Yume." said Incora.

"Oh. Well, whatever. I'm Yume, I'm Tobi's cool oldest sister." said Yume.

"And I'm Neji. I'm his big brother." said Neji.

"I am Rock Lee! I am a friend of Tobi's." said Lee.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Zetsu."

"Ah, so _you are_ Zetsu! Tobi was _just_ talking about you!" said Lee.

Tobi blushed and picked up Izuna and took Zetsu to his room. He shut the door frantically while Zetsu looked at him, slightly amused.

"So, you talk about me?" he asked playfully.

"A...a little. Only because Tobi is happy to be Zetsu's friend! Tobi has never had a friend all to himself!" said Tobi.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. You're _my_ only friend too." said Zetsu.

Tobi secretly blushed and put Izuna down. He crawled over to Zetsu and hugged his stomach.

"Hey birthday boy."

"Zu!" said Izuna.

Tobi felt like his heart was going to melt at the sight of Zetsu and Izuna getting along. He had done it. He made a friend that was all his. He was excited about that, and the fact that there might be a way for him and Zetsu to be together. He could hardly wait.

But he decided that Izuna's birthday was more important. That _was_ his son afterall.


	8. Yume Goes Home

Yume got her Deidara back! She was happier than ever now that she got him on the right track. With all of his stuff packed into her car, and a final goodbye to Incora, Neji, and Lee after dropping them off, Yume and Deidara started their drive to Kirigakure.

"I'm _so _fucking glad you changed your mind in the end Dei. Cuz honestly, I was two steps away from planting my foot up your ass. Honestly what the hell would you have done in Konoha anyway? There wasn't a design program there." said Yume.

"I'll admit, it wasn't my _best_ idea yeah? I was planning on being a General Education major, like Itachi hmm." said Deidara.

"You're right. That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. You almost gave up your dream for _mediocrity?_"

"I almost gave up on my dream for _love _yeah? But enough of that hmm...it didn't happen un."

"Oh hush you big baby. I can talk about it all I want to. Even though I forgave you, half your punishment is the fact I'm never letting you live it down." teased Yume.

"Yay me hmm."

"Seriously though. What happened between you and Itachi?"

"After...you left me hmm... He left me too yeah? He never wanted to come in between us un. And he didn't want to the be the reason I gave up on my dream yeah?" said Deidara.

"Sounds to _me_ that what he did was to benefit you and not _him._"

"By breaking my heart yeah?"

"Sometimes you have to hurt the one you love in order for them to realize what they're doing isn't good for them...or something like that... I don't care to know. Anyway, he didn't want to hold you back form your potential. And he couldn't transfer, so what choice did he have really?" asked Yume.

"We could have made it work hmm..."

"Dei. Konoha to Kiri is a _long_ _drive._ You _really_ think you'd do it all the time? Do you really think _he'd_ want to do it all the time?"

"I...I don't know...un. I don't think I could do the whole distance thing yeah? That's the whole reason I wanted to stay here hmm."

"Well, I thought the _whole_ thing was fucking stupid. But thats just me. Now when we get back, you can have your summer room, but I would watch your back if I were you. I'm _pretty_ sure Gaara's still pissed at you."

"You told him yeah? I don't blame him un. I was being the biggest dick hmm. He's just protective of his woman yeah?" said Deidara.

"I don't know why. I've always been able to take care of my damn self. I've never played the damsel in distress bitch card." said Yume.

"You kinda suck keeping your feelings protected though yeah? That's what Gaara's doing hmm. Which is _why_ I won't be surprised if he beats me into the lake un."

"As funny as that would be...I love you too much to see you die. Oh, there is one more thing. We _did_ make a friend out here. His name's Kisa. I almost _completely_ forgot about him too. Which is weird cuz he's like a male version of me."

"A male version of you hmm? Tempting yeah?"

"Hey! He's not on the menu for your gay _pleasures_! I'm _not_ losing you as a friend because of _him._ I'm just not Deidara."

"Hey, I was only kidding yeah. I know that I've been a real dick head...but seriously...I'm _sorry hmm."_

"I know alright? I'm just...I was _so_ fucking pissed for a very long time."

Yume pulled up at the Nara boat, parking in her usual spot so they could boat to the cottage. When they finally reached the island, they walked the three blocks up to the familiar summer cottage. When Yume unlocked the door, Deidara walked right up to his old room. He run into Gaara on the way up there. He glared venom ridden death into Deidara's eyes.

"What. Are _you _doing here? Haven't you done _enough_ damage around here?" asked Gaara.

"I understand why you're upset yeah? And I'm truly sorry for what I've done hmm. I don't expect you to forgive me as easily as Yume did, but I do hope that one day you won't want me dead un." said Deidara.

"I'll think about it. For now, you'd do well to stay out of my way." said Gaara.

Deidara nodded and went into his old room, thinking about all the time he spent in here with Itachi. His paintings from the summer time were still hanging on the walls. He teared up and laid down in his bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Yume took her bags and and was about to go upstairs when she saw Gaara sitting on the couch, most likely waiting for her.

"Why did you bring _him_ here?" asked Gaara.

"Because Gaara. He's my friend. More than that, he's my brother. You know that. I know he's hurt me in the past, but he's ready and willing to fix what he broke. Doesn't that count for anything?" asked Yume.

"No. Not until he proves it is. Besides, I thought you said you were done with him. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know you don't Gaara. But this time...it'll be different. I promise. I know that you've heard it before, and I swear. The moment you feel that he's stepping out of line you can kick him out. He knows that he's on thin ice here. Just please...give him another chance. For me?"

"...He's _your_ friend. And by that extension, I suppose he's mine too. But I _will_ kick him out the moment he steps out of line." said Gaara.

Yume smiled and hopped onto the couch with her boyfriend, kissing him and hugging him tight.

"Thanks Gaara! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

"Hm. So I've been told. Now, how to deal with Kisa..." murmured Gaara.

"Awww c'mon Gaara. Kisa isn't _that_ bad. He's good company!" assured Yume.

"You only say that because he's a more irritating version of you."

"He has some great ideas! Where is he at now anyway?"

"...out in the water. Probably naked." said Gaara with a shudder.

"In the dead beginning of fall? It's not _that_ warm outside!" she exclaimed getting up and going out to the back.

There, sitting on the dock, was a boy who looked to be a little younger than Yume, but a little older than Tobi. He had a moderate build for someone so young. He had short black hair with blue highlights, the craziest combination Yume has _ever_ seen. He was looking out into the water, before jumping in.

"The hell are you _doing_ out here?" asked Yume.

"Swimming. What does it look like?" said Kisa.

"Don't _get_ slapped Kisa. All I did was ask you a question. How was the job hunt?"

"Shitty. Like everyday. All I get is a door slam. I'm tired of it, but I promised that I wouldn't mooch off of you guys for long."

"Ah, don't worry about it. This cottage literally is big enough to get _lost_ in. Plus, it's _been_ paid for, ever since my _grandparents_ were kids. You're fine. If anything, you have to get a job to pay for your own food. I can't keep sparing my own, I'll waste away to nothing!" Yume joked.

Kisa chuckled a little, swimming a little farther. Yume took off her shoes and stuck her feet in. It was surprisingly warm. She shrugged a little before taking her shirt, bra ,and pants off and jumping into the lake with her underwear on.

"Gaara's gonna kill me for ruining another pair of draws...but honestly, what the fucks the use of em anyway? Unless I'm on the rag, I don't see the appeal." said Yume.

"Yume, you're some _kind_ of wild bitch. I love it. Anyways, why don't you say panties? Is it like a bad word or something?"

"Nah, I just can't see myself wearing something that's _so_ frilly that they have to be called..._panties._" said Yume with a shudder.

She swam over to Kisa, the two of them swimming over to the deeper waters. No matter what thought, the water stayed warm.

"How the hell is the water so warm today? Any other day it's cold as balls around this time!" asked Yume.

"Maybe a giant's taking a piss somewhere around this lake, and it's just a giant warm spot!" Kisa joked.

Yume chuckled and splashed him playfully.

"Dumbass." she laughed.

"In all seriousness, if you come out here at the right time, it's not so bad. Plus, it was sunny all day today. Perfect lake warming temperature. Anyways, what happened with your Konoha friends?" asked Kisa.

"Oh. That whole...crazy thing. My girl Incora's going through a lot there. Almost makes me want to say fuck college and stay with her. But my mom would kick my ass if I did that..."

"She _still_ hasn't gotten back with her boyfriend?"

"How the hell do you know about that?" asked Yume.

"Remember that one time you were talking to Gaara in the living room about it? I think she had just called you and told you what happened...either way, you weren't _exactly_ quiet about it. So out with it, is she still single? And if so, is she _looking?_" asked Kisa.

"Please. Even _if_ I would let her date, she wouldn't choose you. Trust me, there are guys lining _up_ on that ass back in Konoha. I wouldn't want you to get your feelings hurt."

"Really? Is she really that popular with the boys?"

"Boys in Konoha all have the same standards. As long as she breathes. I'm not saying Incora's ugly, I'm say that all the guys that like her right now have either liked me, or my friends Temari, Ten-Ten, or Hinata before."

"That's a shame. But then again judging by how you look, if your friends are any type of hot like you, I can see why they would. Anyway, you know I don't discriminate. Girls, boys, what's the difference?

"What the hell is your sexual preference?!" asked Yume.

"I like pussy, but I'll also like to keep an open mind. If I happen to have a man crush, I won't push him away just because he has a dick. Anyway, did you make up with that guy Deidara yet? You seemed to be pissed outta your _mind_ about him." said Kisa.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot! He's here with us! I want you to meet him! Come on!"

Kisa and Yume swam to the dock, Yume grabbing her clothes and shoes and she ran back into the house to see a irritated Gaara.

"Yume. Did you ruin another pair of your underwear?" he asked.

"So I'll go shopping tomorrow. So what? You know when I get into the lake I don't even think about it..." said Yume.

"Hm...whatever. It's your money. Anyways, Incora called. She wanted to know if you made it home okay."

"That's my Incora. Always worrying...anyways, onto see Deidara!" exclaimed Yume, who lead Kisa to Deidara's door.

"I've never been to this side of the cottage before..." said Kisa.

"You've never really had a reason to...have you?" asked Yume, who knocked on the door.

Deidara opened the door to see a wet and almost naked Yume.

"Great un. There goes my decision on _eating yeah?_ Is there a _reason_ you and your dirty pillows decided to pay me a visit hmm?" asked Deidara jokingly.

"Shut the fuck up fool. Anyway, we came to introduce you to Kisa. So yeah, this is Kisa. Kisa, that's my stupid gay sometimes brother. The sometimes is for when he's being a dick." said Yume.

"Oh, so _you're_ Kisa yeah?! I heard a little about you on the way here hmm. Anyways, nice to meet you un. And don't listen to anything Yume says about me yeah? I'm not as bad as I seem hmm."

"Nice to meet you too Deidara. And Yume hasn't really told me much about you, other that the fact that you're a girly gay guy." said Kisa.

"Oh hmm. That's true yeah?"

"Well, if you guys want to get to know each other, be my guest. I'm getting in the shower. My hair smells like _shit._" said Yume.

Meanwhile downstairs, Gaara was on the phone, talking to Naruto.

"**Hey buddy! Long time no talk! How's Yume and Kirigakure?" **he asked.

"Being with Yume is...good. But she invited two new boys to live with us. One's name is Kisa, and he's a more annoying male version of her, and Deidara finally came to stay." said Gaara.

"**Oh man. Sounds like a better time than what I've been having with your brother and sister. Sure, with Hinata here I'm enjoying myself. But Kankuro kicks us out every weekend, plus I have a feeling I've worn out my welcome. Especially with Kankuro."**

"They won't kick you out. You're my best friend. They wouldn't _dare._"

"**I believe ya, I really do. Gosh, I miss hangin out with you everyday along with everyone else. I know Yume and Temari went back to Konoha a couple times. Did Yume tell you how everyone is there? Hinata keeps worrying about Incora and Neji."**

"It's not really my business, but Yume tells me that Neji and Ten-Ten are on the rocks, and Incora and Kiba are separated."

"**What?! Really? Sounds bad. Hinata won't be happy to hear that. What I don't get about her is that she goes to the same school as them, and yet she doesn't talk to them! She just goes to school and goes home. And then she comes to see me every other weekend."**

"...I can't keep Yume in one place. She goes all over the place. But I guess her being adventurous is another thing I love about her."

"**Yeah, I'm glad we both have that special someone and all, but I might have to find me another place soon. Mostly because I don't want to mooch off of you. I didn't want to in the first place, especially because you weren't going to be there."**

"Trust me Naruto. You're fine. They kick you out, they'll answer to _me._"

Yume came downstairs, noticing Gaara on the phone. She flopped down onto the couch, resting her feet on Gaara's lap.

"Is that Naruto? Ask him if Shika's there!" asked Yume.

"You heard her right? Is Shikamaru there?" asked Gaara.

"**Eh, that bum's around here somewhere. Hey Shikamaru! Get your ass over here! Yume wants to talk to you!" **yelled Naruto.

A few seconds later, Gaara handed Yume the phone.

"**What's up sis? Did you need something? Temari's been telling me that you've been asking about me."**

"Nah, I just like to know what my asshole big brother's up to. Besides, it's was happens when you don't come visit ever. You know mom's _pissed_ right? You need to bring your lazy ass home!" said Yume.

"**What can I say? I've been _busy_. It's not like I can just drop everything and leave when I want to, like you. I'm a Writing Major! That means writing papers every damn day. And getting kicked out every weekend doesn't help much."**

"Cry me a riverShika. Really. You act like mom wouldn't make dad help you or something. It's only like an hour drive. Hell, from Kiri to Konoha is a _5 hour drive, _yet I brought my ass to see mom and dad. She's gonna beat your ass when she finally sees you."

"**I miss you too sis. Anyways, is there anything else? I still have work to do."**

"Yes there is something else! I miss you dick face! When you are coming to visit?!"

"**Yume, I can do Konoha, but I am _not_ going all the way to Kirigakure. You'll just have to wait until the summer time. But don't worry, I miss you too. Even though you're a bitch." **

"I bet you'd never have the balls to say it to my face."

"**Sure I would."**

"No you wouldn't. That's the reason why you said it over the phone. Dick face."

"**If I have a dick for a face, what does that make you?"**

"A sexy ass bitch. We're fraternal twins remember? We don't _have_ to like _exactly_ alike."

"**Whatever you say sis. I'll see ya around Yume. I have to go back to work." **

Yume hung up the phone, cuddling up to Gaara. He looked at her confusingly.

"Aw come on Gaara. Don't be mad at me. Deidara is my brother. Most likely I was gonna forgive him sooner or later." said Yume

"The way you were talking about him, I was sure that this time would be different." said Gaara.

"Well what if you and Naruto got into a really bad fight that hurt your feelings to the point that you would get mad at the mention of his name? When you eventually forgave him, I wouldn't question it. Because of how long you two have been friends."

"That's different Yume. Naruto would never brush me off for a girl. He knows that I'd kill him."

"And I'd kill Deidara."

"Would you? Because he's done it a few times, yet he's still alive. Face it Yume. When it comes to Deidara, you're weak to the touch." said Gaara.

"And what the hell does that mean?! I've beaten Deidara a bunch of times! You know what, I don't need _you_ telling me how to handle my feelings towards my brother."

Yume got up and left the room. Gaara sighed, his goal not being reached. He wanted to Yume to see that constantly letting Deidara into her life wasn't doing her any good. Half of him wanted to believe his girlfriends faith in Deidara, but the other half was obsessed with keeping her safe. And now he pissed her off. Great.

He went to their room to see that she was there on the bed, pouting. He sat down next to her and she turned her back to him.

"I didn't mean to say that you're weak." said Gaara.

"What the hell else could you have meant? Deidara is my brother Gaara. I'm sorry if I can't find it in my heart to kill my very best friend." said Yume.

"I'm sorry Yume. I wouldn't be able to kill Naruto, Kankuro, or Temari as easily either. I wasn't thinking when I said it."

"You know, if you were _really_ sorry, you'd forgive Deidara too."

"Then I guess I'm not that sorry."

"Worth a try. I know you didn't mean it. You just..."

"I worry about you. I love you Yume. And sometimes it feels like you can't handle your emotions..."

"Look who's talking."

"...So we _both_ need help."

"I'm perfectly okay with that. Now, I'm gonna go back into the water. I want to use the warm water for as long as I can." said Yume with glee.

"Didn't you _just_ get out of the shower?" asked Gaara.

"Nah. I was about to, but then I heard you on the phone, assumed you were talking to Naruto, and wanted to talk to Shika. Technically all I did was get into my swimsuit and put a shirt on over it. Wanna come with?"

"I'll pass."

"Aww. You're no fun. Fine, but you have to make up for that. _Tonight._ For as long as I want you to." purred Yume.

"Fine, fine. I suppose it's been a while since we've...done it anyway." said Gaara.

"Try like a couple weeks! I was beginning to wonder! Anyway, I'll go see if Kisa got dressed or not. Or maybe Dei wants to!" said Yume, who got up from her bed.

She went into Deidara's room to see him crying and drawing a depressing blue flower. Yume guessed it was because of Itachi that he felt this way. She went up to him and hugged him from behind, shocking him enough to make him drop his pencil.

"Yume! You scared the piss out of me yeah? What are doing here un?" he asked, trying to wipe his tears.

"Are you okay Dei? I know that I've been mad at you for a long time, but I've never once asked you how you're holding up." said Yume.

"I didn't think I deserved to have anyone be there for me during this break up yeah? I didn't exactly do anything to have people be on friendly terms with me un."

"Don't be stupid Dei. Even if you were being a _major_ dickhead, I would have asked, Kirigakure or not." said Yume.

"Why hmm? I wouldn't have deserved it un."

"And that may have been, but I told you before, you're my gay brother. Either way, I love you. And no matter what you do, nothing will change that."

Deidara and Yume went over to Deidara's bed, Yume hugging Deidara to her.

"I love you too hmm...but...sometimes I feel like you're the only one in this world that _will yeah..._ and to add insult to injury I am completely and totally grossed out by your lady parts un." said Deidara.

"Even if you were into girls I wouldn't date you. Remember I have Gaara. Plus, you'd still be too girly and blonde for me. And lets not forget the years we've known each other."

"Ah yes hmm...elementary school...But still, I have no doubt in my mind that the sex would have been amazing un."

"Oh, no doubt. We probably would have fucked like animals. But, hormones and other shit decided that we would stay friends."

"But anyway...I just...I wish Itachi and I hadn't left things like we did hmm..." said Deidara.

"How _did_ you leave things?" asked Yume.

"Well, like I told you, he came in, shortly after you left actually yeah?. And then he asked me how things between us went un. I told him that you left pissed off at me, and basically disowning me hmm... It was then that he told me he didn't want to come in between us yeah?"

"So he broke up with you...because of me?"

"I don't blame you hmm. I shouldn't have tried to stay with him yeah? Truth be told, I probably wouldn't have liked going to school in Konoha anyway un."

"Either way, I'm sorry Deidara...I didn't want you to have to _give him up._ I just wanted you to keep you're priorities straight."

"It's okay Yume hmm...We were bound to break up sooner or later yeah? Just like all my other relationships un..."

"You can't think that way all the time Deidara. But still...no more men?"

"I promise I'll try yeah? No more men hmm...Only concentrating on our dreams un." said Deidara.

Yume hugged the crying Deidara to her, regretting being mad at him. She never took into consideration how Deidara felt about the whole thing. Not only was he getting dissed by her, but also he was getting dumped by Itachi.

Despite feeling bad, it didn't make up for the fact that he treated her poorly. She pick him up off of his bed. He looked at her confusingly, up until she stripped him of his clothes in one move.

"Let's go swimming! That always cheered you up when we come to the cottage!" said Yume.

"Oh Yume hmm...I don't think swimming is gonna fix this one yeah? Although I would _love_ to know how the hell you always undress people with _one_ move hmm." said Deidara.

"Pure talent. Anyways, on with the trunks! C'mon! We'll get Kisa and just dive in!" said Yume excitedly.

"Hmm...okay...but only because I think it might help a little un."

Yume whooped and before you know it, all three of them were jumping off the dock into the water like old times. Deidara for that moment was happy. Yume had forgiven him, and he was finally on his way to the right school.

He sat on the dock, looking at Yume happily. He decided that as long as he was with her he was at home.


	9. Neji's Pain

Back in Konoha, things between Ten-Ten and Neji seemed to take a turn for the _worst. _Neji seemed to struggle with _everything_, which in turn made him bitter towards _everyone_. Even Incora. It's all that Ten-Ten could take.

She unlocked their door to see Incora already there. Her schedule was a lot earlier so she could have more homework time. She sat with the studying Hyuga and sighed heavily.

"Something wrong Ten-Ten?" asked Incora.

"It's your _brother._ It's painfully obvious somethings wrong with him. But instead of telling anyone, he just snaps at everything." said Ten-Ten.

"I've noticed. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never acted like this before. Maybe Tokuma's working him harder than he lets on?"

"I don't know. It doesn't _seem_ like that's it. I just wish he would tell _someone._" said Ten-Ten.

Right on time, Neji unlocked the door, and staggered in. Incora got up to help him.

"Back off Incora. I don't need your help. You can't keep coddling me just because I'm your younger brother."

"Jeez Neji! All I'm doing is trying to help! I'm not coddling you! You're obviously struggling asshole!" fired Incora, who stormed off to her room.

Neji rolled his eyes and stumbled over to the couch. He stared at Ten-Ten. It almost turned into a glare, but his gaze softened.

"Are you gonna yell at me too?" he asked.

"I won't have a reason to if you just tell me what's wrong with you." said Ten-Ten.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean. You've been snapping at everyone this whole week. What's _wrong_ Neji?"

"I'm fine. And I've _been_ fine since the last time you've asked. And honestly, I wish you wouldn't ask anymore. It's getting irritating. I'm _fine_ Ten-Ten." scolded Neji.

"Fine. You know what? I can't _do_ this anymore Neji."

"Do _what?_ Because you haven't been doing anything but annoying me all week!" fired Neji.

"Wow...All I was doing was trying to see how you doing...what was wrong...because I love you. But obviously I've been annoying you." Ten-Ten fired back.

"I didn't _mean_ it that way Ten-Ten. I just..."

"No. Neji, I'll leave if I'm annoying you so bad. I'm going to stay at my parents. Maybe it'll give you some time to work out your problems by yourself because _lord knows_ no one else can help you!" said Ten-Ten, tearing up.

She stormed into their room and grabbed a few outfits, her paintbrushes, and her easel. She dragged all of her things into their car and without saying another word to anyone, drove off. Neji sighed and buried his face in his hands. Great. He just messed _everything_ up. He shakily got up off the couch, hoping to at least patch things up with Incora.

He knocked using their special knock and Incora let him in, letting the nostalgia of the compound linger in the room at the sound of that knock.

"What do you _want_ Neji? I'm leaving you alone, like you wanted." stated Incora, who sat back down on her bed to continue studying.

"I'm sorry I was so cross with you. I'm just...I'm trying to be less dependent on you. What if there comes a time when you and I aren't living together anymore?" said Neji, who sat next to her with some difficulty.

"Well, you _definitely _could have worded it better, _and_ dropped the attitude. You _really_ hurt my feelings."

"I know...and I'm sorry..._I'm_ so fucked up...even _Ten-Ten_ left..." said Neji sadly.

"Ten-Ten's _gone?_ She really went through with it?!" asked Incora, instantly regretting she choice of words.

"What do you _mean_ 'she went through with it?' Did you know something about this?" asked Neji, now visibly angry.

Incora sighed and closed her book. This wasn't gonna be pretty at all.

"Look, Ten-Ten had been telling me for a very long time that not only was your bad mood affecting hers, but the fact that you and her weren't being intimate anymore was making her _bored._ Truth be told, she was looking for reasons to stay here with you, but I guess you truly pushed her away anyway." said Incora.

"You _knew_ about this?! You're supposed to tell me _everything!_" he fired.

"I _know_! Ten-Ten made me _swear_ not to tell! She wanted you to come to her about your problem yourself, and if I said anything, you'd _never_ open up to her! You'd just come to me, and leave her guessing!" she fired back.

"That's _bullshit!_ Incora, we're siblings. More than that, I thought family came before _everything!_ How could you _hide_ something like this from me?!"

"Don't take that superior tone with _me!_ You're hiding something from me as we _speak! _What's going _on!?_ And don't give me that 'I'm fine' bull you've been giving Ten-Ten. I know you better than _anyone._" said Incora.

And that was it. Something in Neji snapped as he grabbed onto Incora's shoulders. He glared daggers into her.

"Fine! You wanna know so bad?! You _really_ want to know!? Your little brother might go back in the chair. Yeah. Tsunade told me _months_ ago at that doctors appointment the day we got this apartment. I've been trying to hide it from you and Ten-Ten because _you_ would worry and blame yourself, and _Ten-Ten_ would treat me differently! So there you have it. Every day I feel weak to the touch, yet I get up, excersize, go to school, _and_ go to work just so I can still feel _normal._ And now I _may_ have lost one of the most important women in my life, and _you_ knew about it and could have told me so I could fix this before it _broke!_ I don't even want to look at you." spat Neji with venom as he violently shoved his sister onto her bed, watching as her tears fell off of her face.

He said nothing to her as he limped out, slamming her door, and then eventually slamming his. Incora just laid there in shock. This whole time...her brother was on the edge of...well _everything. _His relationship was going under, _and_ his legs were weak to the touch. She felt horrible for not knowing...but at the same time, Neji went out of his way to make sure she _didn't_ know.

She wiped her tears and went to his room. The door wasn't locked, so she walked in. He was lying on his back in his bed. He took one look at her and turned his back to her.

"Get out. Right now." he stated.

"Neji...I'm _sorry. _But why wouldn't you tell me about your legs?"

"Why should I tell you anything? It's not like we're _close_."

"We _are_ close Neji! I thought I was helping you get closer to Ten-Ten!"

"If you were _really_ trying to help, you would have told me how Ten-Ten was feeling."

"I'm _sorry. _Neji...if it means anything to you...I love you."

"You sure haven't shown it lately." said Neji.

Incora shed a tear, leaving Neji to his silent anger. She didn't know what else to _do._ She had to fix this, that was obvious. But how could she do it alone? Yume wouldn't come all the way back here so soon for _Neji,_ Temari and Karin were barely friends with him, Hinata was _afraid_ of him, Subaki wouldn't do anything except make things worse...and Ten-Ten was the problem. Her girls would be _no_ help to her this time.

With nowhere else to turn, she grabbed the phone, locked herself in her room, and dialed home.

"**Yo. What's up cuz? Did you finally get back with your dog-toy?" **asked Akito.

"No Akito...that's not why I'm calling. Neji...he...lost Ten-Ten today...and I don't know what to do. He's mad at me because I knew this was coming and I didn't tell him." said Incora.

"**Well, damn. Why didn't you _tell_ him? That would make _anyone_ mad!" **

"Ten-Ten begged me not to! She wanted Neji to come to her about his problem...if you haven't noticed, Neji's been super sour lately."

"**Yeah. Like _more_ than usual. He blew up at me when I made the smallest joke about his hair. Anyway, I'm glad you called. You don't have to take Izuna anymore. Hiashi canceled the trip. He heard there was a big storm coming."**

"Oh really? That's a first. The Hyuga hunting trip hasn't been canceled since the Hyuga Elder's 13th birthday _ages_ ago!"

"**Aw come on Incora. You know the adults don't like it when we make fun of Grandpa."**

"Eh. Sometimes I forget. Anyways, I don't know what to do about Neji and Ten-Ten..."

"**What the hell _can_ you do?! Wait, you said she came back to the neighborhood right?"**

"Yeah. To live with her parents."

"**Well there ya go. Go find her and talk to her about it!"**

"Yeaaahhhhhhh Ten-Ten took the car. I have no way of getting there." said Incora.

"**That's all you had to _say!_ I'm on the way! I'll be there in 20 minutes tops."**

Before Incora could say anything else, Akito hung up the phone. Incora sighed and rolled her eyes at her outrageous cousin. She pack some clothes, thanking god that it was the weekend. She could stay as long as she wanted to, as long as she was back by Monday.

She went out to wait for Akito, seeing that Neji made his way onto the couch.

"And where are _you_ going? As if I care." spat Neji.

"I'm going to stay with Tobi and Akito for the weekend. I don't have to sit here with your bad mood all weekend. Especially when I've already apologized."

"So it's perfectly acceptable for you to stay mad at me when I do something wrong, but when I do it it's a _sin_?"

"Didn't say that. I'm just saying I don't have to sit here and be underneath it."

Incora ignored her angry brother and about 10 minutes later, Akito honked the horn multiple times. Incora didn't say a word to her heated brother and left the house. Neji sighed, thinking the alone was the _last_ thing he wanted to be, yet here he was. His mood so bad even his sister left him to it.

Meanwhile, Incora didn't say a word while Akito drove her back to the compound.

"Are you _sure_ she's gone for good?" asked Akito.

"I'm sure she isn't. She's just at the end of her rope, just like me. He got mad at me today for trying to help him into the house. Forget him. He obviously wants to be alone..." said Incora, tearing up.

"You have to see it from his perspective little cuz. He lost his woman, his sister...who I remind you, is supposed to tell him _everything_ concerning him, knew that his woman was bored and on the verge of leaving and didn't say anything about it, add in whatever else was bothering him and there ya go. He's probably a wreak."

"Yeah..he _did_ tell me what was wrong with him..."

"Well, out with it! What the hell could be bothering _that_ guy so fucking bad?" asked Akito.

"You remember the appointment Neji had with Tsunade the day we moved into our apartment?"

"A little, yeah. Why?"

"Well...Neji...might lose his legs again. Apparently that's what she told him."

"Oh _fuck!_ Really?! _That's_ whats wrong with him? Shit, I'd be upset too. He must be _stressed._" said Akito.

"Yeah...plus he's been trying to hide it from Ten-Ten and I. And I guess he just snapped. I don't know what to do... I mean obviously I have to make things right between Neji and Ten-Ten...but what if he _really_ loses his legs? It's more than I could _bear._"

"Neji losing his legs would have _nothing_ to do with _you,_ so why would you be upset?"

"Because...he'd be helpless again. I know he wouldn't like that at all, and I wouldn't be able to help him...because he wouldn't want that either."

"I don't know what to tell ya. I can help ya help Neji, but the whole leg thing is all up to him if he wants help."

"I know..."

"So where we going? Home or to Ten-Ten's?" asked Akito.

"Ten-Ten first, then home."

Akito nodded and pulled up to Ten-Ten's old house. Incora got and went to knock on the door. Ten-Ten answered, for her parents were both at work.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see how you were doing after...you know...you took off with our car without a word." said Incora.

"I'm sorry Incora...I was just so upset, I was ready to be away from Neji as fast as possible."

"That's...the other reason why I'm here. You know Neji didn't mean whatever he _said_ right? He's _stressed._" said Incora.

"How do _you_ know? The way I've see and heard it, he didn't even tell _you_ what was wrong with him."

"Ten-Ten. We're best friend. And it's _because_ of that Neji's mad at _me._ He knows I saw this coming. He knows I could have said something. But I didn't because we're friends. The least you can do is hear me out." said Incora.

Ten-Ten sighed and followed Incora into Akito's car. He sped off to the compound.

"Heeeeeyyyy Ten-Ten. What's cookin good lookin?" asked Akito.

"Ew Akito. Just drive and stop being creepy." said Incora.

"I can't help it if Neji's got good taste. Remember I'm bi."

"Remember that I don't see you that way. You've always been Incora and Neji's...weird older cousin." said Ten-Ten.

"Well. There goes _my_ self esteem. Anyways, how ya holdin up? Neji _couldn't_ have been that nice to ya. Especially going through...what _he's_ going through..."

"What are you _talking _about?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten...I'll tell you when we get into the house. It's not a...car conversation." said Incora.

Akito pulled into the compound, and Incora and Ten-Ten made a bee line straight for Incora's old room. They both assumed that Tobi was still at school, and Izuna was at the Nara's. Incora sat Ten-Ten down on her bed, and sat next to her holding onto her hands.

"First off, I'd like to know if you still love my brother." said Incora.

"Of course I do. But even _I _have limits. And I have needs. And him snapping at at me for the umpteenth time made _me_ snap a little. I just need some time away from him. Truth be told, I was probably gonna go back on Monday to see if his attitude changed."

"I don't know if it will or not...that's what I need to talk to you about the most...Neji...apparently he might go back into the wheelchair."

Ten-Ten gasped, tears falling from her face. Incora rubbed her back soothingly.

"No...this can't happen...not to _Neji..._not again...I thought we had already beaten this...Neji tells me he _still_ has nightmares." stammered Ten-Ten.

"He told me he didn't want us to worry."

"How long has he known, do you know?"

"He just...snapped and broke down on me _today. _But from the sounds of it, he's known since we moved into our house. I feel so bad Ten-Ten...All this time...I've been doing nothing but leaning on him, and he's needed _me._" said Incora.

"Do you really think he would have told you if he weren't mad?" asked Ten-Ten, wiping her tears.

"Probably not...but I'd like to think so...but then again...I haven't been doing the same. I've been a rotten sister...I should have known."

"How could you have? He wouldn't have told you..."

"I assumed that it was a leg thing in the beginning. I just thought his pride was getting the best of him. But it's worse than I thought...poor Neji. What are we gonna do Ten-Ten?" asked Incora.

"What can we do except be there for him? We have to try not to be so worried though...that's the last thing he wants us to do, and from the way I heard it, Tsunade said _possibility. _Can't make a bigger deal of it than it already is."

"I guess so...but...can't we just worry a little?" asked Ten-Ten.

"It's in our nature to do so. So, yeah, we'll worry. But you have to do something for me." said Incora.

"What's that?"

"You _can't_ treat him any differently. It's what he fears the most from you."

"I can only promise to try."

Just then, Tobi burst in the room, Izuna in hand, hugging Incora tightly as he handed Izuna to Ten-Ten. Incora shook her head and hugged him back, Ten-Ten laughed at her friend. If Incora could find it in her heart to not be mad at Neji, Ten-Ten guessed that she could too.

"Hai Incora-nee! Friend Ten-Ten! Tobi is so happy to see you both!" said Tobi excitedly.

"Hey Tobi! Nice to see you too. How was school?" asked Incora.

"School was..._school._ Tobi thinks that school is boring. That is, until Tobi see's Subaki and Zetsu! Then Tobi's happy! Where's Neji-nii? Usually he comes with Incora-nee and friend Ten-Ten when they visit." said Tobi.

"Neji isn't here Tobi. He's been...angry lately, so he couldn't come." said Incora.

"Aww...But Tobi wanted to see all of you! Tobi misses Neji-nii!"

"I know you do Tobi...but you'll just have to wait until he decides to visit okay? And that might not happen until summer time...and if that's so, that's when you'll see him next."

"And that makes Tobi sad...Neji-nii should _want_ to see us..."

"It's not that bad Tobi...he just...needs some time to himself. That's all. That's what we're giving him. It has nothing to do with anything." said Ten-Ten.

"If Friend Ten-Ten says so. Hey, if you don't want to hold Izuna, you _can_ give him to me, or Incora-nee!" said Tobi.

"Oh no Tobi. I'm fine..." said Ten-Ten, still trying to get a hold of the squirming baby. Izuna sat down in Ten-Ten's lap and pouted.

"It's just...Izuna looks mad, and Friend Ten-Ten looks uncomfortable holding him...Tobi just wanted to help."

"Anyways...how is _Zetsu?_ You haven't told me if my plan was working or not." said Incora.

"What plan?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Tobi 'like' likes Zetsu. And Incora-nee helped Tobi set up a plan to see how Zetsu feels about Tobi. Incora-nee says to get to know him. And to get closer to Zetsu."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Incora? Is Zetsu...even _interested_ in men?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Tobi says that he's straight. I told him that all he can do is get closer to him...get to know him slowly...and when Zetsu feels that Tobi can tell him _anything..._That's when he tells Zetsu how he feels." said Incora.

"Well...that's just about all you can do isn't it?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Tobi thinks this is a good plan! Because Tobi really likes Zetsu...and what if...what if Zetsu liked Tobi too?" asked Tobi.

"Tobi, I'm sure that he will _love_ being with you. If he doesn't...well...you can always thank God for the ones who _do._ Like your brothers, sisters, cousins, and most of all, your _son._" said Incora.

"Tobi knows...But for someone to think that...Tobi is...beautiful...and want to be with Tobi always...and to _love_ him...Tobi get excited thinking about it!" said Tobi excitedly.

"But Tobi...so many people _already _love you. I know you wanna feel like you're _in_ love, but promise me you won't get to hurt by what Zetsu chooses." said Incora.

"Tobi only promises to try."

Akito came into the room, grabbing Izuna from Ten-Ten and hugging him. Izuna happily giggled, ever so happy to see him.

"Hey kiddo. What are you guys talking about in here?! Lil Izuna looks bored out of his little mind!" said Akito.

"Nothing much...just...you know...why Neji isn't here." lied Incora.

Akito rolled his eyes and put Izuna in Tobi's arms.

"Look, Ten-Ten...Tobi. I need to talk to Incora _alone_ for a while." said Akito.

Ten-Ten nodded and grabbed onto Tobi's hand and they both went out into the living room. Akito closed the door, leaning up against it and crossing his arms. He glared so hard at Incora that she became nervous.

"What?!" she asked nervously.

"Incora. You've been lying. You've been lying to me since Izuna's _birthday._ What the hell are you trying to _hide_ from me?!" stated Akito.

"Akito...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You're lying now. Don't you know I can tell. There's _no way_ you can hide whatever it is from me. So you may as well just tell me now."

"There's _nothing _I haven't told you. I promise." Incora smoothed her lie out. She felt bad for lying to Akito, but she had to protect Tobi until the end.

"...Hmm..._fine_ Incora. You don't have to tell me _shit._ That wasn't my department anyway. It's _Neji's_."

"Don't be mad Akito. Tobi really wanted to know why Neji wasn't here!" assured Incora.

"I'm sure...it's just that...I feel like I'm not close to the kid anymore. Izuna sure, the baby loves me like I was his brother or something. But Tobi himself, I feel he's slipping from me and this house...Plus that guy Zetsu has been coming over more and more often. I know that's like Tobi's best friend and everything...but what happened to 'Cool Cousin Akito'?" asked Akito, his gaze softening.

"You just feel lonely I guess. It's a parental thing. Because of the fact that you've been responsible for all of us, and then Neji and I left. You don't want to see Tobi leave so easily...but you have to keep in mind that he's a _junior_. He only has one more year, and then he decides what to do with his life." said Incora.

"I...guess. Anyways, I _really_ wanted to talk to you about that. But when you lied to me...I guess I just took that as an excuse." said Akito.

"I'm sorry you think I lied. But I really didn't. You know I couldn't lie to you for anything."

"Duh. But whatever. That's all I wanted. You can go now."

Incora nodded and then hugged Akito tightly. Akito looked shocked at first, but hugged back.

"Don't worry Akito. Tobi loves you just as much as he always has." said Incora.

"Then why do I feel like I have to go out of my way just to see what he's up to? Ugh...I hate feeling like this. And it's no one's fault but _yours_."

Incora broke the hug.

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. Don't try and act all innocent. It was _you_ who brought Tobi into our lives. Before, as long as neither of you went to jail, we were fine. Now I have to worry about where the baby is, who escorted Tobi home, what they're gonna eat, and how they feel about me and Sai!" said Akito.

"I'm sure Tobi loves Sai Akito. I can obviously see that Izuna does."

"That's because that baby loves _everything._"

"I'm sure you can three things right now that he hates." said Incora.

"...bath time, Hanabi, and any kind of vegetable, except carrots for some reason."

"See? Now, anyway..." started Incora.

She was interrupted by a soft knock at the front door. Even in it's weakened state, she knew the knock well. The special knock.

"I've heard that knock before...a _lot_ actually. Who the hell _is _that?" asked Akito.

"..._Neji?_" asked Incora who opened her door.

There, barely standing in the doorway was Neji. He fell over as soon he took one step, and Tobi threw Izuna to Ten-Ten so he could easily catch his big brother in his frail arms. Neji was barely able to keep his eyes open and he halfway smiled at Incora and Ten-Ten.

"Incora-nee! Neji-nii is here and he's _heavy!_" struggled Tobi.

Akito run to Tobi to take Neji away from him. Akito easily lifted the slightly shorter Hyuga up bridal style and went and put him in his old bed. Neji tried to stay awake, but he passed out upon the feel of his old bed.

"What the hell got into _you?_" asked Akito.

Neji said nothing as he napped. Akito rolled his eyes and shut his door to see Incora right behind him. He jumped a little and his shocked face soon turned back to stern.

"Christ Incora! _Warn_ me! You scared the shit out of me!" yelled Akito.

"_Sorry. _How is he anyway?" asked Incora.

"He just passed out. What the hell was he _thinking?_"

"Like I know. This is _just_ as surprising for me as it is for you."

Akito rolled his eyes as Incora passed by her annoying immature older cousin. She went into his room to see him sleeping soundly. As much as she didn't want to disturb him, his arrival made Incora very curious. She turned to leave when she heard him mumbling. He stirred and awoke, sitting up in his bed.

"Incora...what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out. What are you _doing_ here? If you remember, everyone came here to get _away _from you." said Incora.

"I...walked here."

Incora gasped and shut his door. She went and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"What the hell did you do _that_ for?! What about your legs..." Incora started.

"Doesn't matter. I needed to see Ten-Ten. I already tired her parents and no one was home. So I tried the only other place I'd find her." stated Neji, not even really wanting to talk to Incora. He was still entitled to be mad at her.

"Oh...Well...I'll...just go get her then."

"And please Incora...cut the crap. I can still be mad at _you. _I love you, but you were wrong." said Neji.

"I know...you have every right to be. I wasn't being very sisterly keeping Ten-Ten's plan away from you. I'm sorry."

Neji said nothing more to her. Incora nodded sadly and went into the living room, where the worried Ten-Ten and Tobi were sitting. Akito was in the kitchen with Izuna as always.

"What's wrong with Neji?" asked Ten-Ten.

"He apparently wanted to see you. So he walked all the way here." said Incora, who emotionlessly went to sit with Tobi.

"He walked all the way here?!" asked Akito.

"I guess so. Anyways, he wants to talk to Ten-Ten." said Incora.

Ten-Ten got up from the couch and went into Neji's room. She shut the door and leaned up against it. Neji struggled out of his bed and stood up with her. Ten-Ten looked at him worriedly and tried to say something.

"Before you start, I just want to apologize for my behavior. I was completely out of line and redirecting my anger towards the wrong person. The last thing I want to do is lose you. Please...don't leave me...I...I know I haven't been the _best_ boyfriend...or person to get along with...but I _love _you with all of my heart." said Neji.

"Oh Neji...I love you too. And all I've wanted to do was be there for you. If you're afraid that I'll treat you different...you could have told me. You shouldn't have to feel that you can't tell me anything. You _can _tell me anything, and I'll try to understand. But you have to be willing to _trust_ me." said Ten-Ten.

"I _do_ trust you...it's...me that I didn't trust. For so long, Incora's been the only one I could trust. And now...I feel like I can't even trust _her._"

"That's...my fault. I didn't want her to say anything on my behalf. If you had went to her instead of coming to me, we'd _never_ be able to communicate unless we did it through Incora. I don't want that kind of relationship. Please try not to be too mad at her...it's not like she didn't _want_ to tell you."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be a little hurt and angry about it. She's supposed to tell me things like this..." said Neji.

"Well Neji...was it not obvious to you? I mean...I just about snapped on _everyone_. And it wasn't because of my _hormones_."

"I just assumed that you were under immense stress from school...but...I truly _am_ sorry...please come home with us?" asked Neji.

"Of _course_ I will...I'm sorry I even thought..." started Ten-Ten, but Neji silenced her with a kiss.

Ten-Ten kissed him back desperately, wanting it as bad as he did. Ten-Ten carefully laid the fragile Hyuga down on his bed and crawled ontop of him, kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile, Akito shook his head, bundling Izuna up to go outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Incora.

"Let's go outside. Neji and Ten-Ten are..._having_ a _conversation_" hinted Akito.

Incora's eyes widened and she grabbed Tobi by his wrist and leading him out of the door. She blushed madly, even as Tobi was looking at them all confusingly.

"What? Why do we have to leave?" asked Tobi.

"It's nice out. The kid wants to go play." lied Akito with a blush on his face.

Incora nodded as they all left out of the compound to the park. Incora was happy for Neji, but so many things in her own life were still not happening. Neji was still mad at her, and she just _accepted_ the fact that Kiba wasn't coming back.

She was unhappy. And that's how she felt her life was gonna be like from now on.


	10. Omoi's Change Of Heart

3 months. 3 _long_ months have gone by, and Kiba was still in the same place. At Omoi's. He went to class, he went to work, and then he came back to Omoi's. The same pace over and over again. And yet, he couldn't help but to feel _empty_ inside.

He missed Incora.

_God_ did he miss Incora. He missed everything about her, and he wondered to himself a million times over why he thought it was a good idea to take a break from the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Although he missed her, he knew that there are a lot of people that would hurt him if he went near her.

He entered Omoi's house with a heavy sigh as he plopped onto Omoi's couch, his preferred sleeping space. Omoi had _been_ told him he could take over Karuhi's old room, but one, he didn't feel like he deserved it, and two, he was still very angry with Karuhi. Omoi came in, seeing his long time best friend sitting on the couch.

"Hey. How was work?" asked Omoi.

"About as bland as it usually is. I _did_ see your big brother Darui though." said Kiba.

"Yeah? I wonder what _that_ bums up to. Seeing as he never checks _in_ with us anymore. But then again, he's with C. Those two were always bringing dad trouble."

"Heh. Yeah."

"Anyways, are you _still_ fretting over that Incora chick? It's been a few months now...don't you think it's time to move on? I mean...it's obvious to _me_ that this girl is set on _not_ taking you back."

"Nah. She's not like that. Last I heard she wasn't exactly heartbroken over me, which makes me feel a little sad, but at the same time, I don't deserve to be happy when it comes to her..."

"Kiba, would ya _stop_ putting yourself down so hard?! Honestly, you're my _boy_ and I love you and shit, but still...to hear you put yourself down all the time makes me want to punch you in the face! You're not _that_ bad! You were manipulated dude. It happens to the best of us. And if that Incora chick can't understand _that,_ maybe she wasn't the one for you."

"I'm sure she feels the same way Omoi. Incora's a good girl. She'd never believe anything _bad_ about me...it's just...she's way too _good_ for me. If she _does_ take me back this time, I'll be the luckiest man _alive._ And I'm not the only one who thinks like that. Her brother probably thinks that way, lord knows what her older _cousin_ had to say, her friends..." Kiba rattled on and on.

"Squash all of that Kiba. Who _cares_ what they think? All that matters is how she feels about you. You said she loves you, right?"

"I..._hope_ she still does."

"Then there ya go. You love her, she loves you, and fuck anything else. I swear, we're boys and all, but it took me a _long_ ass time to get used to you and your bitching. Honestly, it's not that hard to deal with _your_ problems. No offense, but you just go on and on and _on, _like a girl!"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard _that..._anyway, thanks for the honesty, but that doesn't really help me. I still don't know what I should do now." said Kiba.

"Isn't it obvious dumbass? Go get her! Go for your girl!"

"Nah...I can't just _do_ that Omoi."

"And why the hell not? It's not like she's just out of your reach!" said Omoi.

"Yes...she is. I'll never have a chance like that again."

Omoi shook his head and got up from the couch. His poor best friend was all tore up from the inside out about this girl Incora. That meant that was up to _him _to get Kiba's woman. But the things that he knew about her were that she hated him and her sister. That wasn't gonna go well for him, not at all...

The next day, Omoi got up, ready to get Kiba up for his day at school. Kiba was curled up with the couch pulled out, with the now giant Akamaru laying on his back, taking up most of the pull out bed.

'_How in the hell can he sleep with that big ass dog on the bed with him?! Jesus...' _thought Omoi.

Omoi kicked Kiba awake. He stirred and groaned as he shifted underneath his huge dog.

"Ugh...it _can't_ be time already? Akamaru kept rolling around on me...plus that conversation about Incora...I barely got _any_ sleep. Can't I just..._skip_ this day?" asked Kiba.

"That's quitter talk. Get your ass up out of bed, you got class. You can't let that girl cloud your mind like that." said Omoi.

"_You're_ the one who brought her up last night." grumbled Kiba.

"Don't pin it on _me. _This was your mess in the first place."

"_Thanks_ Omoi. I know I can count on you to make me feel better about things." said Kiba sarcastically.

"No problem. Now get the fuck up."

Kiba groaned and got up off the couch. Akamaru jumped off the bed, stretching his body out. Kiba put the bed back into the couch and put the cushions back. Akamaru hopped back onto the couch and laid down, taking up all the room on the couch.

"How the _hell_ did that little pup turn into _this monster?_" asked Omoi.

"Huh? Well, he _is_ 1 now. But I never noticed how big he was."

"I don't see how! One minute he was small enough to be on your chest, _now_ he's big enough to kick you out of bed! Come on dude. You stink, and you have shit to do today. How's Incora gonna take you back if you reek like a damn mutt?"

"Heh. You're so full of it Omoi. I told you. Incora wouldn't take me back even if I got on my knees and begged like Akamaru." said Kiba.

"Aw, I bet she's not _that_ cold about what my sister did."

"Did you even _see_ her _face_ when she saw us? So broken...so...shattered. Her heart crumbled when she saw us, I'm sure of it."

"Well damn dude. I'm sure she'll see it as a misunderstanding if you actually...you know..._talk _to her." said Omoi.

"Well, I'm sure her little posse of people will make sure I _can't_. Now I'm gonna go jump in the shower."

Omoi watched as Kiba slunked to the bathroom. He really felt bad for his best friend, but at the same time, sympathy only went so far. He was ready for Kiba to move out and stop feeling sorry for himself all the time. And in order to do that, he'd have to talk to Incora.

Omoi waited for Kiba to get out of the shower, and after a shower of his own, Omoi drove the two to campus. Kiba had early class, and Omoi had about 2 hours to find Incora before his own classes. He walked Kiba to his class, and then noticed Incora was in the cafeteria with two guys. He identified one as Sasuke Uchiha, and the other was a mystery to him. He went into the cafeteria and as soon as Sasuke spotted him, he got up from the table.

"Buzz off. Haven't you, your friend, _and_ your sister done enough?" asked Sasuke.

"Calm it down Uchiha. I come in peace. Besides, _I_ never actually _did_ anything. What my sister does doesn't have a thing to do with me." said Omoi.

"Who the fuck is he anyway?" asked the silver haired mystery guy.

"Sasuke. It's okay. Hidan, this is Omoi. This is _Karuhi's_ brother. Remember when I told you..." started Incora.

"Ooooh! _This_ is that bitches brother! Well, what the hell do you want?! I'll warn ya, if you're here to start more shit, I'm a psycho. That could end badly for you." said Hidan.

"Whoa, whoa...Hidan was it? I'm not here for that. Only to talk to Incora..." said Omoi.

"I'm _so sure._ Incora, I suggest you don't listen to anymore of Inuzuka's excuses." said Sasuke.

"Well...I can't right now. Hidan and I have to go to class. Maybe if you're still after class..." said Incora.

"I have class in 2 hours. Won't be out till 2." said Omoi.

"Well, we have class again at 3, so I'll still be here. See you then." said Incora.

Incora and Hidan went to class arm and arm, and Omoi _swore _that guy Hidan glared at him, but then winked and smiled suggestively at him. He turned to leave when he was pushed down into the booth by Sasuke, who sat across from him.

"What the fuck is your _problem?!_" asked Omoi.

"What the hell is Inuzuka playing at? What do you want with Incora? She doesn't need losers like _you_ coming around and messing around with the happiness it took her so long to get back." said Sasuke.

"What's this? Compassion for a _girl?_ Never thought I'd see the day Uchiha. What's it matter to _you_ anyway? She's totally not your type."

"That's none of your business."

"This whole thing was a _huge_ misunderstanding, and I'm gonna make sure she knows that. That's _all_. I'm doing this to help Kiba."

"Inuzuka doesn't _need_ help. He needs to move on and realize that Incora's entirely too _good_ for him. Once he does that, everyone will be happy." said Sasuke.

"You don't get to decide that. _She_ does. And the way I've heard things, she won't do that." said Omoi.

"Don't come here thinking that you _know_ her. You don't know her, and Inuzuka is _not_ going to hurt her again. He doesn't just get to come back every time he takes her for granted. I'm not going to let her live that life."

"Such devotion. Sounds like you _love_ her." teased Omoi.

Sasuke glared at him, holding back what appeared to be the slightest of blushes. _Did_ he love Incora? He never thought about it, especially because he was with Karin. He brushed it off, knowing that Incora wouldn't give him the slightest chance, and if she did, he wouldn't take it out of respect for Karin, and he and Incora's friendship.

"Fuck off. Incora happens to be my _best friend. _And I don't appreciate some douche bag stepping in and taking her for granted." stated Sasuke.

"I'll admit, my boy Kiba can be stupid as fuck sometimes, and I really feel for ya, but it's simply not your place to say on whether or not this chick wants Kiba back or not. It just isn't." said Omoi.

"Don't say that. Don't act like you have sympathy for her when this whole time, you knew better than everyone else here what your sister was like."

"Like I knew she would go so far. Anyway, she doesn't live with me anymore, she went back to Kumogakure, the end. I didn't want anything _like_ this to happen, but I can't control my sister. All I can do is apologize and try to fix it."

"And who _asked_ you to _do_ that? Not everything your sister destroys needs to be fixed by _you._ Especially not Incora's heart." said Sasuke.

And with a final glare, Sasuke got up from the table and left Omoi there. Omoi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

_'What a fucking drama queen. Why's he stressing about her anyway? Isn't that supposed to be her brother's job or something?' _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Incora was in class with Hidan, wondering to herself what Omoi could possibly want with _her? _She could barely concentrate and Hidan noticed this. He nudged her and gave her a reassuring look. She smiled back at him, and was really happy to have a friend like him supporting her. She also hoped that Sasuke didn't do anything he would regret later. He was glaring daggers at Omoi when she left.

When class ended, Incora wanted nothing more than to run back to the cafeteria and talk to Omoi she was really good at hiding it, especially after learning Tobi's sexuality and then that whole thing with Neji and Ten-Ten, but she missed Kiba, and she was curious as to how he was. Her curse of being too nice. Hidan grabbed her arm and stopped her though.

"Hey, you're not _really_ gonna go talk to that guy about your ex are you?" asked Hidan.

"I am. I'm ready to start putting this behind me Hidan. Besides, Kiba isn't my ex, we were...taking a break." said Incora.

"Why do defensive? I mean...I know you love him and shit, but he sounds like he was the dumbest asshole I've ever heard of, especially if he was taking a girl like _you_ for granted."

"I know...but...I love him, and I want to understand what happened. I don't _need_ him or anything, I'm just...ready to fix things. I miss him Hidan. If you had the chance to be with Kakuzu, wouldn't you take it?"

"Heh...I suppose you're right. But Kakuzu and I will never happen. Let's go see this fool about your man. You deserve to be happy." said Hidan.

Incora smiled, and the two headed back to the cafeteria. True to his word, Omoi was there,sitting at a table. Both Incora and Hidan sat on across from Omoi.

"Well, I'm glad ya came. Means you still care about Kiba, like he cares about you." started Omoi.

"I highly doubt you're here to waste time with facts. Spit it out, what do you want?" asked Hidan rather harshly.

"Uh...right. I _would_ ask to talk to Incora alone...but I can see that I would be asking for a little too much."

"You're damn right you would." said Hidan.

"Hidan..." Incora looked at him hopefully.

Hidan glared at Incora, and then at Omoi. He shook his head and left the table without saying a word.

"Oh thank _god._ I've never met...a guy like him and I didn't know what would set him off." said Omoi.

"He's medicated, but even I could see that his more...violent behavior was starting to show. Anyway, what _do_ you want?" asked Incora.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much Kiba misses you, and maybe talk to you a little bit about what happened between you, him, and my sister at that club. First off, you should know that Kiba didn't do what he did on _purpose._" said Omoi.

"I...really wanted to believe that...but the fact that _you're_ telling me this and not him..." started Incora.

"Okay, yeah. I could see that any other time, but the reason that I'm coming to you is because he's _afraid_ to come to you. Can you blame him? The people you hang with could probably kill him with their bare hands if they wanted to. Especially that Hidan character."

"Hidan wouldn't lay a finger on someone who hadn't hit him first. But I can see where the fear comes from. My brother wants nothing more to do with him, so I suppose it was wise for _you_ to come instead of him. So then talk. Make me understand."

"Well, first off, there's the attraction my sister has to Kiba. It's unhealthy. It's been there for as long as I can remember. Its the only reason I became friends with him in the first place. Other than that, I saw him as another big headed annoying kid." said Omoi.

"Everyone knows about Karuhi's attraction to Kiba." said Incora.

"Yeah...well. I thought that maybe she would behave herself now that he had a woman in his life. Goddamn, was I wrong. And I'm truly sorry for what she did. I honestly didn't have a problem with you, nor did I think what she did was cool, or even okay."

"I appreciate it, but honestly, you don't have to apologize for _her._ Mostly because I can't forgive or excuse what she did. I would have, if she hadn't come to my house and make things worse."

"Understandable. But I didn't come here on her behalf. I came here to see if you would consider at least talking to Kiba. He's depressing to be around, and I know that talking to you would cheer him up." said Omoi.

"Why is he so depressed?" asked Incora.

"Why do you _think?_ He misses you woman! I literally have to listen to him say things like 'Oh if you could see the look on her face when Karuhi hurt her' to 'I'll never get another chance with her' and let's not forget 'If she took me back, I'd be the luckiest man in the world.'" said Omoi.

"...He..._said_ that?"

"I can't get him to shut the fuck up about it."

Incora was shocked. She didn't think that Kiba felt _that_ bad about it. She originally thought that the whole thing was a misunderstanding, sure, but she didn't know the whole thing. And she certainly didn't know about Kiba's innocence to the whole thing.

"Does he know about you coming to talk to me?" asked Incora.

"If he did, he'd beat my ass until I was black and blue, and then find a way to kick me out of my own house." said Omoi.

"Well...does he know about...Karuhi?"

"Of course he does now. He told me that he knew before we came to that club. He had overheard a conversation she and I were having about it. He actually planned to let Karuhi down easy and then come home and apologize to you...but then...well...you know."

"He did?"

"Yup. The way I see it, you _both_ need to talk this out. See if those feelings are still there, because honestly, this was all just a _big_ misunderstanding. I'll try and bring him by your house later on, I'm actually pretty tired of him staying at mine." said Omoi, who then got up and left.

Incora sat there, thinking about it. The way Kiba looked at her that night...with so much...remorse. How could she not see what was in front of her? Kiba would _never_ intentionally hurt her. She decided that she would, in fact, talk to him. Now, to get _Neji_ to warm up to the idea...

Speaking of people who would _probably_ kill Kiba, Incora thought about Hidan, and went off to go find him for class. She found him pacing around the front of the classroom. He seemed to be humming to himself.

"Hidan? Are you...okay?" asked Incora.

"Nah...nah not really. Not now...not ever..." he mumbled.

"Hidan. You're mumbling. Where's your medication?"

"I can't find it. I threw it somewhere...I don't know. Incora...I'm _freaking_ out! I can't find it anywhere!" he panicked.

"Calm down Hidan. Is there a way to get more?"

"I gave all my back-ups to Kakuzu."

"So call him?"

"I can't! I'm not allowed to have cellphones! They're _weapons! _Incora, I can't go to _class_ like this. I can feel my sanity slipping. I can barely tell what's real and what isn't!" cried Hidan.

He sat down on the floor, hugging his legs and rocking back and forth, quietly humming to himself.

"Hidan...what's Kakuzu's number? You have to remember." said Incora.

"I...I have it written in my bag. Listen, Incora, I need you to get away from me. I might hurt you."

"Hidan, you're my friend..."

Hidan took a swing at Incora, who ducked. Hidan's fist collided with the wall, making it crumble a little bit. Incora yelped and quickly snatched his bag and ran for it.

"_Get the fuck away from me!" _he yelled.

Incora had never seen him like that in the 3 months that she's known him, but she figured that was his psychosis talking. She dug into his bag to find a laminated card with a number on it. The card said 'In case of emergency, call Kakuzu'

She went into the cafeteria and found the payphone. She put her money in and dialed the number on the card.

"**Who is this?" **a dark, older, almost creepy voice answered the phone.

"I-Is this Kakuzu? Hidan's in trouble. I'm his friend Incora." said Incora, trying not to sound too scared.

"**This is Kakuzu. Did Hidan throw his meds again? Where are you?" **

"W-We're on campus, and yes He threw them, and now he's...huddled in a corner punching anything that comes within three feet of him."

"**This is very important. Is he mumbling to himself?" **

"No, just humming."

"**Okay, so he hasn't gotten that serious. I'm on my way. Which campus?"**

"Konoha U, in the music building."

Incora heard the phone hang up, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know _what_ to do about Hidan. She went outside to wait, and about 10 minutes later, a black car pulled up and out came a larger gentleman. He had brown hair framing his aged face, and stitches around his mouth. He was _really_ tall, and had more muscle than Incora had _ever_ seen in her life. His bloodshot eyes were a grassy green.

"Are you Hidan's friend?" he asked calmly and cooly.

"Yes. I am Incora. Come on, Hidan's at our classroom wing, fighting off his insanity." said Incora, who had somehow swallowed her fear of the larger man.

Kakuzu said nothing more as she led him to her classroom, where class had already started. Hidan was still sitting there, cradling his bleeding hand from when he punched the wall.

"You can go to class now. You don't have to worry, he's in...experienced hands now. I'll have him call you when I get him under control and find the meds he threw." said Kakuzu.

"Okay...I'll just...tell the teacher he had a freak out or something."

"If you would be so kind."

Incora left Hidan there and went into her classroom, not even really wanting to leave her friend there. But what choice did she have? She had no experience dealing with Hidan, plus, he almost punched her lights out. Kakuzu would have been more familiar to him.

When she got out of class, she was worried sick about Hidan. She knew she couldn't do a thing about it though, not until he contacted her later, which she hoped he did. Then she thought about what Omoi had said.

Kiba was coming over.

Those words burned into her mind as she went into the cafeteria to see Sasuke and Suigetsu before going home. Suigetsu came up and hugged her.

"Sweet cheeks! Is it true? Are ya _finally_ getting back with Kiba?" asked Suigetsu.

Suigetsu led her to her seat with Sasuke sitting there, silently staring at her.

"How did _you_ know about that?" asked Incora.

"_I_ told him. And I had a little _chat _with Omoi. About Inuzuka's _true_ intentions with you. I don't like him crawling back to you everytime he hurts you or takes you for granted with his dumbass impulse decisions." stated Sasuke.

"And since _when_ do _you_ care about who I date? I've never cared about any of the females you associated with before Karin." said Incora.

"Ah, but wasn't that _before_ you two became friends?" Suigetsu.

"_Touche. _But still, he's never cared this much about it before." said Incora.

"Call it _concern_ for a close friend. You're not actually thinking about going back to him are you?" asked Sasuke.

"And what do you care? It's who _she_ loves. If you had actually started a family with Izuna's mother after what she did to him, _we_ wouldn't judge _you._" said Suigetsu.

"I'm _surprised _at you Suigetsu. The way you talked about her, you were _happy_ when she was single. I'm surprised you didn't make a move."

"As much as I would have _loved_ to be with her, I have more respect for her than that. Rebounding isn't cool. And what about _you?_"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Karin and I are together. Incora and I are friends, which is _why_ I advise _not_ going back to the Inuzuka." said Sasuke.

"I know that you're just trying to look out for me and all...but this is _my _decision. And if I _do_ get back with him, as friend you should be happy for me." said Incora.

"...Fine. Whatever. Just don't expect me to like it. I'm happy as long as you are. You're _honestly_ too good for him." said Sasuke.

" I don't expect you to treat him any nicer than before. But I hope that you guys won't fight him or anything."

"Hey, if you forgive him, that's all water under the bridge to me. He never really _did_ anything personally to me anyway." said Suigetsu.

"How typical. Nothing offends you unless its directed _at_ you." said Sasuke.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and he and Sasuke got up and walked off, maybe back to Obito's, maybe to class, Incora never _did_ ask them where they went after they came to see her every day. She got up and began her walk home. Alone, seeing as the annoying silver-haired man that usually followed her home every day had freaked out eariler today.

Incora approached her house to see a car that she had never seen before pull out of her driveway. That must have been Omoi, which meant Kiba must be there now. And it was about 5, meaning that Neji would be home soon. _Great._ She had almost forgotten about how her _brother_ felt about Kiba. She hurried into the house to be tackled to her living room floor by a 20 pound sack of fur.

She giggled and then was shocked. Was _this_ Akamaru? He was _massive!_ And it only had been 3 months! He let her get up, and then she came face to face with Kiba, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey. You look great. How have you been?" asked Kiba.

Incora went and sat on the couch next to him.

"I've been good Kiba. I've heard you haven't been that good though." said Incora.

"Heh. Yeah. I've just felt _terrible_ about this whole thing...and I just wanna say...from the bottom of my heart... that I'm _so_ sorry this happened."

"I know you are Kiba...from what I understand, this wasn't your fault."

"No...I can't just blame all of this on Karuhi. This is _my_ fault as well as hers. She was manipulative, and I was dumb enough to fall for it. I have to take credit where credit is due. I took you for granted...I _know_ that."

"...Is Karuhi gone now?"

"Yeah...she got kicked out the day after it happened..."

"Kiba...I'm not gonna say that I forgive you...because you hurt me...in more than one way. You chose to believe I was a liar...when you knew me almost as well as Yume or my _brother._ And then on top of that...you left me...you left me there...hurt and crying, when I _begged_ you not to go." said Incora.

"I know..._I know._ I...It wasn't my idea to have this talk, but I'm glad we can, because I want...no I _need_ you to know how sorry I am that I treated you this way. I didn't expect you to take me back, or to forgive me. But I want you to know that I still love you, no matter what. I realize my mistakes, I know you're too good for the likes of me...but...I don't care about any of that. I love you, and I know that deep down...somewhere...you love me too." said Kiba, who placed a hand over Incora's.

"I...I _do _love you Kiba. But at the same time, I'm not going to lie to you, you weren't that much of a priority in my mind...I figured that one day we'd have this talk, I cried about it the night it happened, and that was it. Other than that, I've focused on other things..."

"I...I understand. I didn't expect to hear that you were _devastated_ about me anyway."

Incora rested her other hand ontop of his.

"But I _did_ miss you Kiba." said Incora.

Kiba pulled her into a hug. Tears were leaking from Incora's face, tears of joy, not sadness. She quietly thanked God and Omoi for her tears.

"Oh baby, I missed you too! I missed you _so_ much. I thought...I thought we were really over..." said Kiba on the verge of tears.

"I don't think I could handled that...I would miss you too much. I...I never want to fight like this again." cried Incora.

"We won't! I _promise._ I'll never hurt you, I won't take you for granted, and I'll _always_ believe in you...I love you Incora."

"I love you too Kiba."

Both Kiba and Incora were a crying mess on that couch, but neither cared. Incora was happy once again, with the man she loved. And Kiba was willing to take any punishment anyone had to dish out, if that meant staying with Incora. All was _right_ in Incora's world at _last._

At least, until Neji got home.


	11. Tobi and The Uchihas

It took a while, but things in Incora's house began returning to normal. Neji began to accept Kiba's return after about a month. It was winter now, almost time for Tobi's 17th birthday, but neither Incora nor Neji could go back home to celebrate. They both felt _horrible_ about it, but knew that Tobi would have a good time anyway.

Incora got out of class to go to the cafeteria, hoping to see Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Hidan as usual. But then again, Hidan hadn't really been showing up after his last freak out. He dialed Incora once, and that was to tell her that he was okay. And after that, he became a ghost. It made Incora almost sad. When she got to the table, Hidan and more surprisingly _Suigetsu_ were nowhere to be found. Only Sasuke, who motioned for her to sit down.

"Hey Incora. Glad you showed up. I need you to follow me to my house. You have any more class?" asked Sasuke.

"Um...no? Sasuke, you're acting _weird_. You haven't called me doll-face, _or_ tried to gross me out. Is something wrong?" asked Incora.

"...just...I can't tell you. I promised Obito _he'd_ be the one to explain things. I really need you to come over."

"I don't just _go _to your house Sasuke. Girls that go over there don't usually come back without your dick on them in some way."

"Ha ha. You sound like Yume. Anyway, if I wanted you, I would have _had_ you by _now._ This is a serious matter. It's...about Tobi."

"Tobi? But I thought we agreed that he had nothing more to do with you so we wouldn't upset him..."

"Believe you me. I don't want my cousin involved anymore. But there are some things you just can't run from...but anyways, the only thing I _can_ say is that...it's something you'd want to hear." said Sasuke.

Incora followed Sasuke confusingly to his car. She sat in the passengers seat as Sasuke drove back to central Konoha, her old home.

"So...before Obito starts...how much do you actually _know_ about...Madara?" asked Sasuke.

"I know that he's mental. That he's sick. That he loved your...look. I know that Tobi purposely got in the way of you, your brother, and Madara just so you two could live another day untouched...and I know that Itachi left you with that monster when we caught you two that day..."

"So Itachi only told you the bare minimum huh..."

"Bare minimum? You mean there's _more_ than that?" asked Incora.

"Far more. Madara was in love with my _mother._ When she wouldn't have him...he grew angry. Jealous...rageful...and at first, Obito and Tobi's mother...my aunt...was the lightning rod to his anger. He took out _everything_ on her. Then she died giving birth to Tobi...fucked up part is that no one talked about her after that, so I never even learned her _name... _not even Itachi knew."

"Oh my...and then Madara began coming to visit you guys?"

"Madara didn't begin his visits until Tobi was 2, and Obito was 15. Obito had a better grasp on what was going on. He just couldn't say anything. I'm sure he used to get beat too. Best not mention that I said anything. I don't need to be out on the streets."

"I understand. I'm guessing that because he couldn't have your mother, he began looking at _you?_" asked Incora.

"...if you could have met my mother, you'd understand. I look _exactly_ like her. When he couldn't have her, he killed her, and then my dad. Apparently Itachi saw it. Having the last name Uchiha isn't a blessing, like everyone thinks. It's a _curse._"

"Yeah...I know how that feels."

"You do? And to think this whole time I thought that being a Hyuga _had_ to be better."

"Well, if you were born main, then yes. But if you were born side, then you get given away to the nearest main branch member as a slave. Technically Hinata and her older brother own Neji and I, but because Akito was disowned, I'm free. That doesn't mean I don't have to listen to the main branchers though..."

"Well, that sounds better than the nightmare that is the Uchiha clan." said Sasuke.

"I suppose it would to you. To me...having the last name Hyuga is a privledge, and not a right. I may have been born a Hyuga...but they all look at me as though I'm...dispensible."

"Well, if they try to throw you away, they'd have to answer to _me._"

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled into Obito's house. It was just as big as she remembered it. They entered the house from the back door, which led to the kitchen, where Obito sat, patiently waiting with an emotionless look upon his face.

"So you brought her. Good work Sasuke. Incora, I must ask you to take a seat." said Obito.

Incora worriedly sat down across from Obito, and Sasuke left the room to go to his own room, as Obito requested before he left.

"First off, how much did Itachi tell you about...Tobi's life before?" asked Obito.

"He told me about Izuna, and how Tobi would purposely get in the way of Madara so Sasuke and Itachi could live another day untouched..."

"So...he never told you about...the Corporation?"

"No...why _would _he?" asked Incora.

"Well...that's kinda what I needed to see you for. Tobi's gonna be 17 now. It's time he knew the truth, and I knew it wouldn't be too easy just going over there and talking to him. So telling you was the next best thing."

"It's not like my clan hates you. As a matter of fact, _My_ clan has been _dying_ to ally with yours for a long time, as you know."

"It's not that...it's the fact that there is about 100 million dollars on the line." said Obito.

"What?! What does _that_ kind of money have to do with Tobi?" asked Incora.

"Well...it dates back to before I was even born. By that time even then the Uchiha Corporation reached it's net worth of over 100 million dollars. When the CEO, my grandfather stepped down and retired, all three of his sons were entitled to a 50-25-25 share. The eldest was entitled to more for the simple fact that not only was he the eldest, but he had a family to take care of." said Obito.

"You mean...Madara right?" asked Incora.

"...Yeah. Madara got the biggest share to take care of me and my mother. Uncles Fugaku and Izuna were only entitled to the standard benefits, and a 25% share of the company's net worth. Enough to live handsomely on. When Fugaku died...his share was inherited by his two sons Sasuke and Itachi. When Madara adopted them, he took hold of their inheritance, seeing as the late Fugaku had no will to speak of saying he couldn't."

"So...then what?"

"Itachi told Izuna how his parents died one day when he was visiting us. It was then that Izuna begged to stay with us, for the children's sake. Madara agreed, under one condition."

"A...condition?"

"If Izuna agreed to give up his 25% share of the company so Madara could have _complete_ control. Izuna agreed, seeing as he valued _us_ more than the company. He loved us...and we loved him...more than life itself. When he...died, and Madara stashed the body, I left. I ran away. I couldn't stay at that _wretched_ place any longer. And because I left, I was disowned by him." said Obito.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Now, this next part I'm going to need you to keep to yourself, okay? Do not tell _anyone_ for Tobi's sake."

"I won't. I promise."

"Madara's...dead. He was served the death sentence for his crimes. And no one outside the Uchiha family besides Tobi knew about it. You're the first non Uchiha who knows."

"Madara...is _dead?!_" asked Incora.

"Yes. And with his death comes the question of what's going to happen to the corporation now that he's dead. Madara's heir is the CEO of the company now, and has complete control of all assets, as well as a 100% share of the company's net worth. In short, Madara's heir is a wealthy boy."

"A wealthy...wait...are you saying that Tobi's the heir? Wouldn'tit be _you?_?"

"No, I gave up that claim when I ran away. That being said, because of the fact Madara never disowned him, Tobi is the heir, and the rightful CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. When he is 18, he is to take over as CEO, but until then, the corporation wishes to financially support him and his son until that day."

"But what if Tobi doesn't want to be CEO?"

"Then I suppose he can choose to give the job to the vice president. I hope not though, he's kind of...unbearable. He was Madara's royal _butt kisser._ And besides, I don't think Tobi'll say no. The Corporation is in his blood. It's what he grew up knowing." said Obito.

"...I um...thank you for telling me, but I'm not _exactly_ sure how to tell Tobi without letting out the fact that Madara is his father."

"Tobi doesn't already know that? He seemed to remember everything else."

"Sasuke thinks that Tobi is repressing that fact about Madara to protect himself..and I just...I don't want to upset him.."

"I...understand. I wouldn't want to be told that the same monster that kidnapped me and my son is the reason that I was alive." said Obito.

"Yes, so if you _don't_ mind. I should be on my way." said Incora.

"Oh, if you need a ride anywhere...I'm sure Sasuke or Itachi could take you."

"Thank you, I think I'll go ask."

Incora got up from the table and up the stairs to at first Sasuke's room, but then she noticed he was on the phone, with Karin no doubt. She went to Itachi's room and knocked on the door. He cracked the door and looked at Incora with apathy.

"In assuming that you're _here_, that means Obito told you about Tobi's wealth, correct?" asked Itachi.

"Yes. And I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Hyuga compound?" asked Incora.

"Did you already ask Sasuke?"

"He's on the phone. I didn't want to disturb him."

"As if the brat can't be separated from that phone. He's on it 24/7, when he isn't in class, or bothering you. Anyways, sure. I'll take you."

Itachi shut his door for a moment or two, probably to find his keys. Then with a wave goodbye to Sasuke, who was barely paying attention, the two left out the front door and got into Itachi's car, which was slightly cleaner than Sasuke's.

"Glad you picked the right Uchiha brother to ask? Sasuke's car is _filthy. _The fact that he thinks he can do _anything_ in that car is _just_ disturbing." said Itachi, who backed out of the driveway and off.

"I suppose so. Anyways, how have you been? I know that we weren't _really_ friends. You were just Deidara's boyfriend...but..."

"Don't worry. Out of all of Deidara's friends, I valued you as a friend as well. Anyways, I'm fine. How's Deidara? Did he leave?"

"Yeah. I imagine he's fine, he left with Yume back to Kiri. And they both _seemed_ happy, so I'm sure they are."

"...That's good for him."

"Itachi? Do you ever miss him? I mean...it _couldn't _have been an easy decision to leave Deidara. Especially how close you two were..."

"I miss him almost every day. But I know that what I did was right. It was for his own good, and I hope he can see that." said Itachi.

"I'm...sure that one day he will."

"How are you and that Inuzuka? Sasuke's been talking about how you two split. I can't say I didn't see it coming, you two weren't _exactly_ getting along during the summer."

"We...uh..._actually_ just got done being in a 3 month separation. We're doing fine now..."

"Oh...I didn't realize it was that...serious. I'm sorry." said Itachi.

"It's fine. I'd just like to put the whole thing behind us really. The whole thing was..._stupid._"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry he hurt you...or left...whatever happened. Sasuke didn't tell me much, except that it wasn't your fault."

"Heh. Sasuke likes to talk about me a lot these days?"

"He values you as a friend, which is new to _everyone_ seeing as he wasn't one to make friends too easily."

Itachi pulled into the Hyuga compound, and Incora got out. She thanked him for the ride, and watched as he drove off. Now, getting a ride _home_ after this was gonna be a bitch and a half seeing as Akito was _one lazy fool._

But on top of that, she needed to tell Tobi this news. She just hope he wouldn't take it too harshly. She knocked on the door and Akito answered, holding a fussy Izuna.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't just 'pop in' whenever you want, you gotta call ahead of time!" said Akito.

"I know. But this was important. I need to talk to Tobi."

"Well, he and his buddy Zetsu are in the back. Can you take Izuna to him? He won't shut up, and Tobi thought giving him to _me _would calm him down."

Incora took Izuna, who calmed down a little and started hugging Incora. She rubbed his back, soothing him to sleep. Akito looked at her, dumbfounded.

"How in _the_ hell do you _do_ that?!" asked Akito.

"Maternal extinct, and talent. Anyways, my conversation with Tobi is kind of..._private. _Do you think Zetsu'll mind..."

"Getting the fuck out? Probably. I mean...Tobi doesn't really like it when the kid leaves."

Speaking of which, Zetsu came out with Tobi in tow. He looked at Incora in shock, as did Tobi.

"Oh. Hello again Tobi's sister...Incora was it? Nice to see you." said Zetsu.

"Yes, nice to see you too Zetsu. Hello Tobi. I need to speak with you...in private." said Incora.

"Hai Incora-nee! Sure, Tobi can talk! Did Incora-nee put Izuna to sleep?"

Incora nodded and handed the sleeping baby to Akito. With a hug to Zetsu, Tobi led him out the door and then followed Incora into his room. He happily jumped into his bed and patted on his bed and waited for Incora to come sit on the edge.

"So what did Incora-nee want to talk about?" asked Tobi.

"You...remember Madara...Tobi?" asked Incora.

"Sure I do...Madara monster...It's almost like...he's burned into Tobi's head...Madara monster visits Tobi every night...in his dreams. Izuna has nightmares too...Cousin Akito can't see why, but Tobi knows...yeah...Tobi knows more than anyone..."

"Oh Tobi...you're not alone...Neji tells me he was having the same dreams...but there's something that you need to know..."

"...Tobi already knows Madara is Tobi's daddy, if that's what you mean..."

Incora looked at him, shocked. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, tears escaping his eye. She broke the hug, still holding onto his hand.

"Oh, Tobi I'm _so_ sorry...How long have you known?" asked Incora.

"When Madara monster took us...he would say things like 'you're mine' and 'you're never leaving this family again'. Tobi knew that Itachi and Sasuke were his cousins...and...Obito was his brother...Tobi assumed that either Madara monster was Tobi's daddy, or Tobi's uncle..."

"And...when did you find out that he was your father?"

"When Madara told Tobi...after he chained me up. He grabbed Tobi's hair and said, 'you're _my _son, and you and that half breed bastard of child will _never_ leave this house again.'" said Tobi.

"...Tobi...why didn't you tell anyone that you knew? For the longest time...everyone's been walking on eggshells about your family. No one wanted to upset you..."

"Tobi's not upset. Tobi could never be upset about his family. Tobi decided a long time ago that...he was a Hyuga. Even though his last name...and Izuna's...is Uchiha."

"Aw...that's sweet Tobi. But that's...not what I need to talk to you about. I talked to Obito today and he said some things...concerning you...and Madara." said Incora.

"What did Mr. Obito-nii say?"

"...Madara's...dead. He was served the death sentence. He'll never hurt anyone ever again."

Tobi finally let go of her hand, running it through his hair and looking at the ground. Another tear escaped out of his eye.

"I-Is Incora-nee...sure?" asked Tobi.

"That's what he told me Tobi. But that's not just it. Tobi, you're Madara's heir." said Incora.

"M-Madara's...heir? What does that mean? Does that...mean that I'm gonna be mean like him?"

"No! No...sweet Tobi. You'll _never_ be like him, I promise. No, you being a Madara's heir means that...you inherited their business."

"Their...business?" he asked confusingly.

"The Uchiha corporation. It's a very successful business that worth millions. Rivaled by our business, that wants to band together."

"Millions? Tobi's rich?"

"...yes Tobi. You're rich, and when you turn 18 next year, they want to give you a job, and seeing as it's mentally impossible for you to go to college, thats about the best thing that could happen to you."

"What kind of job? Does Tobi get to be a business man?"

"Better than that Tobi. You get to be president! They want _you_ to run the company." said Incora.

"P-president?! But...Tobi doesn't know _how_ to be a president! What'll Tobi do!" he asked frantically.

"No to _worry_. The Uchiha's will help you! Most of them are pros in the business area. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure either Hinata or Neji would help you too. They're _both_ business majors."

"Do you...do you think that Tobi could do it? Could Tobi...be a president?" asked Tobi.

"Tobi, you can be _anything_ you _want. _The Uchiha's will understand if you don't want to be president. They even have someone to be president if you don't want to..."

"No...Tobi can't explain it...but...Tobi feels like he can do this. Tobi _wants_ to be president! How do we tell them?"

"Well, when I see Sasuke during school, I'll tell him. He'll tell Obito, who'll probably tell the others about your decision. But Tobi...what'll you do with all that money? Technically, you're very wealthy, and you don't have to stay here anymore."

"Tobi will stay here. Tobi could never live on his own, he'd miss his fellow Hyugas too much. Tobi will save all the money. Does Incora-nee know where the money is?" asked Tobi.

"I'm sure it's in a bank account of some sort."

"Well, there is where it should stay then! At least until Izuna's old enough to go to college. Then, _he_ will use the money! Neji-nii always told Tobi that money is for emergencies only. So Tobi will only use the money for emergencies! Other than that, Tobi doesn't see why this has to change his life."

Incora rolled her eyes and smiled. Of _course_ Neji would say something like that. All of a sudden, Akito burst into the room, hugging Tobi.

"Tobi my man! You never told me you were _loaded!_"exclaimed Akito.

"Beautiful, so you were listening. Is _nothing_ sacred in this house?" asked Incora.

"Ah, get over it. You know I would have found out either way. Sorry bout your dad though...are you _really_ just gonna save it all up? That's so _boring._ There are _so_ many fun things we could do with that money! Think of the possibilities man!"

"Akito, thats _his_ money. We have no rights or claims to it. At all."

"And you _would_ say that too, with your goody-goody ass." said Akito.

"Uh...Tobi doesn't want to use the money for anything cousin Akito...Tobi's sorry." said Tobi.

"Eh, you're fine. I was just kidding anyway. You can't let money change ya. It can do some _pretty_ fucked up shit."

"...Says the man who was just drooling over Tobi's wealth not 5 seconds ago." said Incora.

"Shut-up. So what now? We act like it never existed? Cuz I'll tell you right now, that sounds _terrible_" said Akito.

"What else can we do? Tobi has chosen to _not_ use it. So really, just forget about it. Anyways, I need you to drive me back to my home." said Incora.

"Ugh _really_? But thats so far _away._ Can't you just stay here tonight and go to class from here?" moaned Akito.

"No. I can't do that. You _know_ you get up too early for me to get a ride with you."

"Ugh...fuck. Fine Incora. Jesus. Let me go find my shoes..."

Akito left the room, grumbling to himself. Incora hugged Tobi one last time.

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?" asked Incora.

"Aw, don't worry about Tobi Incora-nee! Tobi will be okay. Especially now that Tobi knows that the monster is gone. With the monster gone, the bad dreams will be gone too! Tobi knows it!" said Tobi.

Incora kissed her brother on the cheek, truly envious of his childish joy and ability to make light of even the darkest situations. Tobi blushed a little and waved goodbye happily to his Incora-nee. Incora got into the car with Akito, who was still grumpy about having to drive. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, are ya gonna tell Neji about this?" asked Akito.

"I know I shouldn't, seeing as it's _Tobi's_ money, but I will anyway. Neji's just as much of a sibling to Tobi as I am. He deserves to know about Tobi's future."

"Eh, you got a point there. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Akito. You know that."

"...How do you...think I am...with the kid?" asked Akito with a blush.

"You mean Izuna? You seem to have gotten along really well with him. It's shocking really, seeing as you _hate_ smaller creatures breathing your air."

"And usually that's the attitude I would cop about a baby...but Izuna's...different. He doesn't piss me off...ya know? Even Sai's seen that...that's why..."

"Why what?"

"...he keeps trying to talk to me...about us...having a kid of our own."

Incora's jaw dropped. Akito? A _father_?! That's the _last_ person Incora would think to be one!

"B...but Akito...you're not even married! And...you're both...men." said Incora.

"You don't think I don't know that? It's not like we couldn't adopt, or even better, we could plant our seed into a woman who could carry it for us."

"You mean a surrogate? Both methods are _pretty_ tricky areas Akito. Are you sure you're even _ready_ for another baby in your life?"

"I didn't say we wanted one _right away_. I meant, like one day...ya know...after we got married..._if_ we got married. And it's not like we couldn't find a surrogate that we liked. I'm sure there's a woman we could pay...or _something_ like that. It's not illegal for gay guys to have a kid using in vitro fertilization in Konoha." said Akito.

"Well...if you guys ever figure it out...and you do the _right thing_ first, _I _could be your surrogate." said Incora.

Akito pulled over, just to look at her shockingly. He didn't want to cause an accident, but he never thought that Incora would ever do something like _carry his child for him._

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I could hold your baby for you. It's not incest if we use Sai's...you know...and then I could hold your baby. It makes perfect sense. I mean, if anything, it'll increase your chances of the baby coming out looking somewhat like you. I mean, your eyes would look the same, most definitely.."

"You...would do that...for _me?_"

"I'd do anything for you Akito. We're family. And if I can help you find your happiness here, in this beautiful place that we call life, I don't mind carrying a baby for you."

Akito said nothing...he just hugged his cousin close to him, even though they were awkwardly sitting in his car.

"T-Thanks Incora...you're the best cousin a guy could _ever_ ask for..." he cried.

"Geez Akito...Izuna sure has made you _soft. _You'reeven _crying._" she joked.

"Ah, you can't ever let me have my moments can you. I'm _not_ crying anyway. I just...you know. Got something in my eye. Anyways, let's get you home." he stated shoving the laughing Incora off of him and pulling back into the road.

He remained silent for the rest of the ride, which worried Incora. She didn't _mean_ to hurt his feelings. Especially when he was so serious about this. He pulled up to her house.

"There ya go. Just don't make this shit a habit. I don't have money to _burn_ in the gas tank you know." he stated.

"Akito...I'm sorry if I offended you when you were being serious with me. I honestly thing that you'll make a great father in the future and if your serious about a surrogate, I'll happily do it. I wasn't joking about that part." said Incora.

"...Thanks. I'll be sure to...tell ya if we decide to take ya up on that." said Akito.

Incora nodded and got out of the car. Akito drove off, and as soon as Incora turned to go into the house, she was face to face with Neji, who was just coming home from a day at work.

"Oh! Hey Incora. Was that Akito? Are you _just_ getting home?" asked Neji.

"Oh...yeah...there's...some things I need to tell you. Alone. Come on, I'll help you into the house." said Incora.

Neji confusingly let Incora lead him to her room, past Ten-Ten, who was painting an assignment like always and wasn't even paying attention to the twins. Incora saw Kiba laying in their bed and suddenly decided that it would be better to talk in Neji's room.

She led him to his bed and sat him down, sitting next to him and holding his sweaty hands.

"What's this all about Incora?" he asked.

"Well...Sasuke asked me to...follow him home today."

"Did he _try_ something? Do I need to...as Yume would say...'break a leg off in his ass?'" asked Neji angrily.

"No! No...geez Neji...think the absolute _worst_ about him why don't you?!"

"Then why else would you go to _his_ house? I know it wasn't to _study._"

"Obito needed a word with me. About...Tobi's future as a Uchiha."

"Tobi's..._future?_ No...no Incora. We adopted him into _our_ family to keep him _away_ from that tortuous life." said Neji.

"I know that...so does he. But...Obito needed to tell me...about Madara...and his...life in the prison." said Incora.

"Did he _finally_ crack after being locked up?" asked Neji coldly.

"Neji...he's _dead._"

Neji looked at Incora with complete surprise on his face. Madara...the being his _nightmares_ were made of..._dead._

"...How long has he been dead?"

"Apparently since they sentenced him. He was served the _death_ sentence Neji. He never even _made_ it to prison." said Incora.

"It's what he deserved and more. What does his death have to do with Tobi's future?"

"According to Obito, when he ran away, he was disowned, meaning that Tobi was Madara's only official son, which means Tobi is Madara's heir."

"_Heir_? Heir to what?" asked Neji.

"Heir to the Uchiha Corporation. He is to be the next CEO when he turns 18. Which means the company, plus it's net worth, is 100% his." said Incora.

"You mean...Tobi's _rich?!_"

"Shhh! Keep it _down!_ Yes, Tobi's rich, but he doesn't want everyone to know! He's probably afraid of being treated differently. Plus, do you know what him being CEO could mean for Hyuga Corp?" asked Incora.

"...It could make allying with the Uchiha easier. Way easier."

"Well, he can't make business decisions yet, seeing as he has to graduate high school first, but yeah! That's _exactly_ what it means! And seeing as _we're_ the ones who brought Tobi in to the family..."

"...My significance in the company would go up. Which means I'd be _that_ much closer to my dream job." said Neji.

"Exactly. But dont keep your head up in the clouds. Tobi hasn't even turned 17 yet. We still have a ways to go yet before he could run a company, plus there's the obvious question of who'd help him. _Your_ branch of business is only for Vice President, so it couldn't be _you. _Hinata might, seeing as she is going to college for that CEO internship. But I don't know...the Uchiha might already have someone in mind. And anyway, they still have to know that Tobi even accepted their offer." said Incora.

"I suppose so. Is that it then? Madara's death, that's what you needed to tell me?"

"Well, that, and the fact that Akito wants to be a father one day and I agreed to be his surrogate." Incora said fastly.

"You did _what?!_ Incora, that's _sick!_"

"Not if Sai is the one who donates! It's not like I'm gonna have _sex_ with him or anything."

"Usually I'm not one to rise a problem when it comes to Akito's sexuality, but I'm not sure it's natural or right for two men to have a child together. I just dont." said Neji.

"And who are you to decide what they do?! You may not like it, but I hope you won't say anything you may _regret_ later. This is _Akito _we're talking about. The man who took care of us when he didn't have to! If he wants a child, who are we to tell him no?!" scolded Incora.

"Don't _scold_ me! I...just think that for a stable family, a mother _and_ a father is needed."

"We had neither and we came out fine. Tobi only had a abusive father, and he is _still_ outgoing and kind to everyone he meets. Izuna's parents abandoned him and all he _has_ in this world is Tobi, and he's still a healthy normal baby. I don't know where you get this idea from, but you need to keep yourself more open to _ideas._"

Incora stood up and left Neji's room, leaving Neji to his thoughts. Akito? A father? It _sounded_ impossible. And it was more than just both Akito and Sai being both male. Akito had _no_ parental instincts from all the time that both he and Incora have known him. But at the same time, he also knew he was wrong for thinking the way he did. A lot of his own personal friends grew up to be great people without the help of two parents. He needed to be more open-minded.

But then again, Akito being a father was still only possibility. And there was an even more..._pressing_ matter in Neji's head. His and Tobi's nightmares were finally going to be over...their personal boogey man was dead. And Tobi benefitted handsomely from it.

Meanwhile, Incora was in her own room, pouting about what Neji had said. How could he not be more open-minded about these kinds of things? But still...Akito and a baby would be something that she'd rather happen later than sooner. She had Tobi to worry about. She got up and got their cordless phone, thinking that waiting until the next time she saw Sasuke just wasn't gonna cut it. She went outside onto the porch, where she knew she wasn't going to be bothered, and dialed.

"**Hello? Who's this, and how did you get this number?" **asked Sasuke.

"This is Incora, and because you told me. Dumbass." said Incora.

"**Doll-face? You actually remembered my personal line? I'm honored. To what do I owe this pleasure? Did you forget something over here or something?"**

"No...I called to tell you that Tobi will be taking what you Uchiha are offering him. He has agreed to be the CEO when the time is right...will you pass that onto Obito for me?"

"**Hm...so he decided to take it afterall...am I safe in assuming that he knows he's Madara's son?"**

"Yeah...funny enough, he figured it out on his own. Makes me start to wonder just how much brain damage he actually has."

"**Eh, he's a Uchiha. I didn't expect him to be _completely_ helpless just because he has a mental handicap, and neither should you. Yeah, I'll pass on the message to Obito. He _should_ be pleased, seeing as he himself wouldn't have done it even if he wasn't disowned."**

"Why wouldn't he want to be the CEO?" asked Incora.

"**...not my place to say, but Obito's never really had the knack for the business life. Neither have I, nor Itachi. Madara's hopes actually lied within Tobi, but Tobi was weak. Madara was super close to disowning him too, up until the day he went to live with you."**

"...well...just...tell him for me, and I'll see you later."

"**Aww...that was it? No playful banter? No sexy talk?" **he joked.

"Yes, no, and ew. In that order. If you wanna talk, how about we talk about Karin? How is she? I haven't heard from her since...well...that night we all went to the club and saw Kiba and Karuhi." said Incora.

"**...That's a story I should talk to you about...face to face. I just...I don't want to think about it more right now." **

"Oh...okay? Well, then I'll see you tomorrow then. I have things I have to do still."

"**Yeah, sure. I'll see you..Incora." **

She hung up, thinking that it couldn't be nothing else but more drama. She rolled her eyes and sighed just thinking about it. She went inside her house to see that Ten-Ten had finished her project and was sitting with Neji on the couch. She put up the phone and went into her room, seeing Akamaru had taken her side of the bed.

"Is...that going to be a thing with him? Because...that's _my_ side of the bed." said Incora.

"Nah, shouldn't be. But he _has_ been trying to sleep there ever since we moved back in. Maybe he just missed ya a lot. Not as much as _I _have, but...ya know...probably a close second." said Kiba cockily.

Akamaru growled and barked at Kiba, jumping off the bed and licking Incora's hands. She giggled as she hopped onto her side of the bed, snuggling next to Kiba.

"I...guess that's Akamaru's way of saying that _he_ missed me more." giggled Incora.

"Aw, he just wants to show me up is all. He knows I missed you more. Anyways, what's up? You're usually not so late coming home." said Kiba.

"Just...some family stuff. Akito wanted to tell me about...him wanting a child one day." said Incora, feeling that Tobi's business was for his _immediate_ family.

"_That_ guy? A father? What does that have to do with anything? He couldn't wait until you _didn't_ have class?"

"Well...we talked about the possibility...of...me carrying the baby."

"...you mean like a surrogate? Hmm...would that work between you and Sai...because...you know...you and Akito is just sick...incest ain't best and all..."

"You know...you're the only one besides Akito himself who didn't jump down my throat about this thing. It _was_ my idea and all."

"Why would I think it was a bad idea? Whether its two guys,or a couple who just can't have kids, you're doing a good thing for someone. You know _I_ have no problems with it. My best friend is gay, afterall." said Kiba.

"Isn't Shino bisexual?"

"Ah, minor details. Gay, bi, either way he's with Kankuro."

Incora shook her head and laughed at Kiba's goofiness about the whole thing. Although it seemed to bother her that she couldn't tell him the truth about Tobi's future. She decided to drop it for his sake and fell into a light sleep upon Kiba's chest, her last thought of the the night being...

Why would Sasuke need to talk to her face to face about Karin?


	12. Subaki's Visit

Spring Break came in Konoha High, and Subaki couldn't think of anywhere better to be than with his best friends and her idiot brother. She hadn't really heard from any of them since school started, but one thing was for sure, she was gonna be there for break.

Incora and Ten-Ten were in the car, picking her up from her house. It had been a few months since she found out about Tobi's inheritance, and she and Neji have kept it to themselves ever since. However, there was another disturbing fact about Sasuke that Incora had been keeping to herself. A fact that had been bothering her since she found out.

Back in December, around the time that Tobi turned 17, Sasuke found out that he got Karin pregnant. And there was doubt that the couple were actually going to keep the baby for a long time, but Sasuke didn't want to get of it so easily. He wanted this baby to be the one thing he did right, even though it was a complete accident.

It seemed that everywhere he turned, it was making him grow up just that much faster. Incora wondered if poor Sasuke would _ever_ catch a break. He also hoped the baby wouldn't hurt their college careers either. Incora shook her head just thinking about it. Ten-Ten noticed this.

"What's wrong Incora? You've been real quiet. Are you worrying about what Subaki'll do to Kiba when she finds about what Kiba did?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No...but don't remind me. Subaki's _probably_ gonna beat the brakes off of him. Oh well...Kiba never _did_ get his lumps for this stuff anyway. No...I'm still thinking about...other things." said Incora.

"You've been acting like this ever since you came back from Sasuke around Tobi's birthday! It's _April!_ What happened?"

"It's nothing that concerns you or me for that matter...but if you _promise_ not to tell anyone, I suppose I could tell you."

"I promise. What is it?"

"You can't just empty promise like that! You have to _swear_ as my best friend! I'm serious! If this gets out to anyone, even Sasuke himself, he'll never trust me again!"

"Okay, Okay. I swear on our friendship, I won't tell a soul." said Ten-Ten.

"Not even Neji?" asked Incora.

"Not even Neji."

"Okay...Sasuke's been stressing a lot lately. Especially over Karin. They found out that...Izuna's gonna have a sibling."

"W-What?! Again!? Karin's _pregnant!?_"

"And once again...it was an accident. Karin wanted to 'get rid' of it, but I know Sasuke a little better than that, and one thing I know about him as that he takes care of his responsibilities. Mistakes or not. If he was given the chance, he would have taken care of Izuna himself. He says so all the time."

"Wow...well...with the new baby...don't you think that when the time is right...Izuna should know?"

"Oh god...I hope not. The Uchiha is just one thing I want...no...I _have_ to protect him from. Tobi agreed with me that this is the best decision. I'd like to prolong that fateful day for as long as I can."

"Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?" asked Ten-Ten.

"...it's for his _own good_ Ten-Ten. I don't think it would be a good idea for Izuna to know that he's a _real_ Uchiha. It's just not. Its...dangerous."

"I...don't think it's as dangerous as you might think Incora...Madara is in prison. You and Neji made sure of that."

"So what...you don't think we should wait as long as possible then?"

"No, I don't at all. What if Izuna grows to resent your decisions?"

"One can only hope that he won't. I just...I can't let him be apart of them. I won't. Not with all the hell me and my brothers went through to protect him from them."

Ten-Ten sighed and silently admitted her defeat. What else could she do about it? Incora was as serious as a heart attack when talking about Izuna. She pulled up to Kiba's house, where Subaki and her dog Ice were already standing out there in front waiting. And just like Akamaru, Ice had a significant growth spurt as well. He sat tall, almost as big as Akamaru. Great, _two_ big dogs to deal with.

Subaki got in the back, with Ice laying half his body onto her lap and the other half on the rest of the back seat. Subaki had also grown a little. She seemed to be a little taller, and her hair was long enough for her to tuck into a neat ponytail.

"Damn girl! I know its been forever since we saw you, but you could have _warned _us about your monster dog! It's bad enough that Akamaru got huge on us!" said Ten-Ten.

"Did he? I didn't really notice when Ice got big...I mean...I _have_ noticed him getting heavier, but he's always been a bed hog, so it's like...I didn't really notice." said Subaki.

"Maybe it's a dog person thing to not notice when their dog grows to monstrous porportions..." said Incora

"Eh. So...what's been up? I haven't heard a damn thing from Kiba ever since he called home to tell us about how he had been hanging out with Karuhi and Omoi." asked Subaki.

Ten-Ten stayed silent as she began driving away from Kiba's. So did Incora for the moment.

"...What? Did Kiba let something happen?" she asked again.

Once again...there was complete silence. Incora finally spoke up.

"It's...a very long story. And actually...we're trying to return back to normal."

"Oh hell no. It was _Karuhi_ wasn't it? What the _fuck _happened?!"

"Well...it all started when he brought them over to my house. Now, there was nothing to not like about Omoi. He was nice, kind and overall likeable. Karuhi however, wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise, and was overall rude to me, trying to turn me off of Kiba. She even went so far as to tell me about his crush on my cousin."

"So...she told you _his_ business. No surprise there. She always used to snitch on Kiba to his crushes. That's the reason why he and Hinata never happened...not that I wanted it to happen, mind you. Everyone even then knew about her and Naruto. Kiba was just too stupid to admit it to himself. Claimed that he could change her mind about him. He and Naruto aren't _exactly_ the closest of friends, but I still think it was kinda fucked up how Kiba treated him." said Subaki.

With this new information, Incora began to wonder why Kiba _really_ asked her out. Was because of her personality, or because she bared a family resemblance to Hinata, the crush that was never meant to be. It made her feel uncomfortable. Ten-Ten noticed this and automatically knew what was going through her best friend's mind. But it simply wasn't true.

"Well...anyway...after I realized I wasn't going to get to talk, I went into my room to let them hang amongst themselves. And I guess Kiba told her to check on me, because she came into my room."

"Wow...just like Kiba to think that someone mad at him." said Subaki.

"Well, that's because most of the time, someone _is_." said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah...well...she comes into my room and not only tells me that I'm not good enough for him and I never will...but then tells me that I need to give him up to her. And then lies to Kiba and tells him that I exploded on her!"

"And of course his dumbass believed her didn't he?" asked Subaki.

"Enough to yell at me and then take them home, thinking that _I_ was the one who ruined their visit."

"...So I need to beat his ass about that. Anything else?"

"So about a week later, after coming home late for the umpteenth time, he tells me that he's not 'feeling the relationship' and that Karuhi opened his eyes to some things...apparently that even though he loved me, he wasn't 'feeling' the relationship."

"...So he fucking broke _up_ with you?"

"No...we took a break...that's what he called it. A 3 month long period in which we didn't talk to each other. But on the first day...Suigetsu took me to that club by KCC...you know...the one everyone goes to on the weekend...anyway...I saw them there...and right in the middle of the dancefloor, she kissed him. She made _sure_ I saw too...it was...more than I could bear."

"She put her nasty ass bitch lips on him!? In _front_ of you?! Oh _fuuuuckkkkk_ no! I'm straight whuppin his ass when I see him. No holding back, nothing. That's some fucked up shit, and I _know_ Ma taught him better than that."

"You don't have to do that...apparently the time he spent away from me was punishment enough." said Incora.

"Oh, I _sure_ he came up with some big ass sappy ass reason for him not to get his lumps...unfortunately, I'm his little sister. Which also means I don't give a _fuck_ about his excuses. So I'm beating his ass." said Subaki

Ten-Ten shook her head as she pulled up to the house. Show time. She made a bee line right for her room, grabbing the confused Neji into the room with her. She shut the door and locked it behind her, confusing Neji even more.

"Ten-Ten? What's going on?" asked Neji.

"Subaki's here, and she _just_ found out about what happened between Incora and Kiba." said Ten-Ten.

Neji rolled his eyes. As much as I would hate the headache later, Kiba getting his ass kicked is one thing he wanted to see. So he went out to the living room to see Subaki once again pinning Kiba on the living room floor by his leg this time.

"Oww! I'm _sorry_ sis! I don't _mean_ to!" he cried.

"You didn't mean to do _what?_ Be a stupid ass fool?! I don't care! You _know_ that ain't how Ma raised us!" said Subaki.

Kiba was able to use his strength to kick her off of him, and he tried to pin her. She recovered quickly and punched him square in the face, knocking him on his butt. She then kicked him in the stomach and put him in a headlock, tightening her small arms around his neck.

He tried getting out of it, and he successfully smacked her in the nose, which made her drop him, but made her visibly angrier. This time, he went on the all out offensive and tackled her to the floor, straddling her waist. He held her arms down, and no matter how hard she kicked, he wouldn't move.

"Get your big ass _off_ me!" she screamed.

"No. Not until you let me explain what happened."

"What else do I need to know other than my idiot brother was an idiot? You let that lovestruck bitch drive herself between you and the _best_ woman you'll ever get!"

"Do you think I _know_ that?! Fuck Subaki, this fight was already over! You didn't have to bring your two cents into the fucking end!"

Kiba shoved off of her, kicking her one last time in the process before shutting himself in his room. Subaki got up, wiping her nose, noticing the amount of blood she had on her hand.

"Oh fuck, did he make my _nose_ bleed?!" yelled Subaki.

"Yeah, but don't get too upset about it. The fights over." said Neji.

"Yeah...let's just take care of it, and be done with it." said Incora.

"Ugh...it's whatever. I know I beat him good. Either way, he got off _easy._ He'll be lucky if I don't tell _Ma._" said Subaki, panting heavily.

Ice got up from off the couch and rubbed himself up against Subaki's legs.

"And where was _your_ lazy ass when I was getting sat on by that fat dumb fuck?" Subaki asked her dog.

Ice whined a little and slumped back over to the couch, tail tucked in between his legs. Subaki stormed into the bathroom, wiping her nose and trying to stop the bleeding. Incora went into her room, to see that Kiba was rubbing his eye. She could tell that a bruise was forming on his cheek.

"Did I hurt her bad?" he asked.

"Her nose is bleeding. That's about it." said Incora.

"Jeez...I didn't mean to hurt her...but she was on me...and she was mad...and she had me in a choke hold..."

"Kiba, I'm sure she's fine. But if she's going to be staying here for 2 weeks, you two have to settle your differences and learn to get along."

"I know...but you know hard it is getting along with _her._ We haven't gotten along since she was born. And everytime I screw up...she gets worse and worse depending on what it was...especially about Karuhi. She's...never...liked her."

"Yeah...Subaki's told me about that...but thats because you're a different person around them Kiba. I know you don't see it, but she does. I know that you two haven't gotten along ever, but family is always supposed to come first. But she's never felt that love from you."

"Ah, she knows I love her. Just cuz I don't say it doesn't mean she should feel like I don't."

"But she doesn't though Kiba. Most of the time, she hates you because she feels like you hate her. When you were children, you two were closer in age than your older sister Hana, right?"

"Well..._yeah_...and for the most part when we were kids I'd hang out with her. But when I got actual friends, I thought she was just gonna do the same. But it seemed like she just wouldn't let me go, ya know? I didn't want to, nor did I need to hang out with her anymore."

"It was having _that _kind of attitude that _probably_ made her feel so negative about you. Kiba, you've got to make this right with her. I know that you and her fight more than me and _my_ brother do, but you are...sort of an adult now. You have to suck that all up and settle this thing with your sister. For the sake of everyone in house who has to listen to you two fight." said Incora.

"Heh. You know, that's the first time I've heard _you_ try and take control. Fine. Can you tell her to come here? And tell her to keep her hands to herself, if you can." asked Kiba.

Incora nodded and kissed him on his cheek, making him wince in pain. He finally noticed the bruise on his cheek. He shook his head and sighed. Subaki came in, with a tissue over her nose, and a noticeable amount of blood on her tissue. She shut the door, and leaned up against it, not wanting to be anywhere near Kiba.

"What do you want? To beg me not to tell Ma? That's not happening. She's gonna be pissed that you jeopardized her future grandchildren." asked Subaki.

"Nah. Ma is the least of my worries. Is your nose okay?" asked Kiba.

"It ain't broke if that's what your asking. As if you should care."

"I _do_ care...Subaki, I love you. You...know that, don't ya?"

"Psht. As _if._ Kiba, we don't talk, we haven't hung out since we were _kids,_ and everywhere I turn, you're either being so stupid you need some sense knocked into you, or you're trying to get me to go away. And then you bring me in here to _lie_ to me. You obviously want another ass whuppin."

"No...sis...I...would you come over here and sit with me?"

"The fuck would I want to do that for?"

"_Please._"

Subaki rolled her eyes and scoffed as she sat on the edge of the bed, farthest away from Kiba. He shifted next to her and went to touch her.

"Touch me and I'll knock your ass out."

Kiba withdrew his hands and crossed his arms.

"Subaki...you're my little sister. Even though I don't say it a lot, I love you. I always have."

"Then why do you act like such an asshole around me?"

"I don't know...sibling rivalry is a powerful thing."

"But I never do anything to you to make you feel like that!"

"Sure you do. You can make friends easier than I can. Even now, you have more in common with Shino than I do, and he's _my_ best friend. I guess...I was always jealous of that. And when I met Karuhi and Omoi...I didn't want you to take them away from me." said Kiba.

"Kiba, there's nothing wrong with us having the same friends. If anything that shit should have made us _closer_. But you treat me like shit all the time. The only time that we even _act_ like we like each other is when we fight."

"Why do you always think that you have to beat me when I do something stupid?"

"I do it because your my brother. _My_ headache. My problem. I do it because I care about the people whose lives you fuck with. I don't want you to make the same mistakes over and over again. That's why you get the sense knocked into you."

"So you _do_ love me too. I knew it." he said with a smirk.

"When the hell did I say that? Kiba, I can't _stand _you! I've never said I hated you, but I certainly don't _like_ you."

"You love me. Just admit it. You wouldn't always feel like you have to beat me when I fuck up if you didn't."

"No, I don't and I would love it if you would stop assuming these things about me. They're gross."

"Subaki...come on now. It's not like I'll tell anyone about it..." said Kiba.

"If you did, there'd be nothing to tell." said Subaki.

Kiba wrapped his arm around his little sisters shoulder. He took her tissue off her nose, which was healed now. She looked at him, trying to move farther away from him.

"C'mon Subaki. I love you."

"...Me too."

"You too _what..._C'mon sis. You know you can say it."

"...I...love...you."

"See, was that so hard? Honestly, we've needed this heart to heart for a long time."

"I hate you...so much. You're an idiot."

"Buuuut?"

"...I guess you're _my_ idiot. My fucking idiot brother."

"Good, I'm glad we were able to establish that you love how stupid I am." said Kiba with a smirk.

Subaki chuckled and smacked Kiba upside the head. He laughed as well, hugging Subaki close to him, even though she still didn't want to be near him.

"Just tell me one thing. Are you and Karuhi still...talking?" asked Subaki.

"Nah. Bee came and scooped her up, took her back to Kumogakure. Haven't heard from her since, and neither has Omoi."

"Omoi didn't go with them? He's usually close as hell to Karuhi."

"Not on this. This time, he was on Incora's side...even when I wasn't."

"Wow...so Omoi _does_ have a brain. I wanted so bad to believe he did, but it was hard...seeing as...you know...he's _your_ friend." joked Subaki.

Kiba chuckled and put Subaki in another headlock. Only this time, Subaki didn't fight him. She hugged him around the waist, shocking him greatly. He was _sure_ he was gonna get another kick.

"Aw, shut up Subaki." he chuckled.

"Heh. I'm still telling Ma. I have a reputation to uphold as your little sister. Plus, she knows that you've been hanging out with Karuhi and Omoi and asked me to check up on that. I'm not getting killed for lying for you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you...even though you confessed your undying sibling love for me." said Kiba cockily.

Subaki scoffed and pushed out of her big brothers headlock, heading towards the door.

"Undying? I would _love_ some of the shit that _you're_ smoking. Anyways, if you tell _anyone_ what I said, I'll kill you forreal." she said opening the door.

"I love you too little sis."

Subaki stopped in the doorway, and shook her head. She went into the living room, where Incora was sitting on the couch, with Akamaru's big fuzzy head on one leg sitting down on the floor, and Ice's head on the other leg laying on the rest of the couch. Subaki went over to sit on the couch, and Ice jumped off the couch, letting Subaki sit down before jumping back up on the couch, smothering Subaki's lap so he could lay back on Incora's lap.

"How did you manage _this?_" asked Subaki.

"I don't know, dogs and babies are just _attracted_ to me. Did you and Kiba talk it out, or am I gonna go in there and see a bloodbath with Kiba dead on my bedroom floor?" asked Incora.

"Ha! No, but that sounds like something I _could_ do! Nah, actually we...talked it out. We're to the point where there probably aint gonna be any more fights in here...about _Karuhi_ anyway."

"Well, good. I'm glad you're here...because I needed to talk to you anyways...about Tobi."

"Tobi? Don't you see him enough to know? He brags all the time about how you've come to see him." said Subaki.

"Sure, we came for Izuna's birthday, and I had to make an...unexpected visit...but I want to know more about this boy Tobi seems to have a crush on."

"You mean _Zetsu?_ How about this, seeing as Tobi wouldn't tell me about your last visit, and I've been curious ever since...why don't _you_ tell me about it, and I'll tell you all I know about Zetsu."

"Tell me about Zetsu first, and I'll tell you...the most important parts of that visit. Any more than that could be dangerous." said Incora.

"Awww c'mon...you can tell me, I aint gonna snitch."

"It's...not you. I told Obito I would tell as few people as I could to protect Tobi."

"Obito? This has to do with the other Uchihas? Now I _gotta_ know. Fine, I'll tell you about Zetsu...first thing you should know is that he's as straight as a goddamn line, but he seems...I don't know...more open...to Tobi. They talk about _everything_ together, and Zetsu gets invited back to the Hyuga home more than I do. It almost makes me jealous. Anyway...everyone around school treats Zetsu like shit because of how white he is. They make fun of his skin, but Tobi doesn't hold up a mirror to him. Those two would be so cute, if Zetsu was gay." said Subaki.

"Where does Zetsu live?" asked Incora.

"I've heard _so_ many rumors about that...some that I still can't believe. The most believeable one is that he lives with Itachi's married friends...remember when he mentioned Pein and Konan? And the most unbelieveable one probably has to be that...he lives on his own in the parks voluntary _greenhouse._"

"Greenhouse? You mean...like..._plant_ greenhouse?"

"Yes girl. I mean...he _does_ hang there when he's not with Tobi and Izuna. And sometimes even then he drags them both there. I see them when I'm walking the dogs sometimes."

"...that's...a little weird. But maybe he likes to be near the flowers."

"And why wouldn't he? He _planted_ them all this spring afterall. And he's kept them alive, even in the winter. Especially the ones that Tobi likes."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard..." said Incora.

"Eh, the boy loves the flowers. I think it's weird that he just _suddenly_ came here and started planting flowers all over Konoha. Anyways, that's all I know, and a deals a deal." said Subaki.

"Oh...right. You can't tell _anyone_ but...Tobi is _loaded_. And when I say loaded, I mean he controls more money than our clans networth."

"_Really?_ And why is he trying to keep it hush hush for? _Why_ is he still coming to school?!"

"I can't tell you why. I can only tell you that he...inherited it all. And he goes to school, because he wants nothing to do with the money unless it has to do with Izuna."

"He...inherited it? Makes sense to me. I mean Madara _is_ in jail. And he'll probably _die_ in there. Makes sense for them to pass on the money to his heir. But why would _he_ get it instead of Mr. Uchiha?"

"Obito was disowned as a boy. Legally Tobi is Madara's last legitimate son."

"Oh damn...he's better than me. I'd be pissed if my little brother inherited what was supposed to be mine."

"I guess I would be too, but I'll never be that lucky. I imagine both Akito and Hinata have to mad in that respect, Hinata more than Akito."

"Yeah... probably. Listen...Incora...I'm sorry I went back on my promise." said Subaki.

"Hmm? What promise was that?" asked Incora.

"Remember when I promised that Karuhi wouldn't get in your way and I'd make sure it didn't happen?"

"Aww...that's okay Subaki. You weren't here, that doesn't count. I'm sure if she was here right now you'd beat her until her face was full of bruises."

"Hell, more than that. I'd kick her fucking stuck up stalker bitch ass."

After what felt like hours of talking to Subaki, Kiba, Neji and Ten-Ten decided to come out and see what was on T.V. Pretty soon, things between Kiba and Subaki went back to as normal as Subaki wanted it to, much to Kiba's dismay. He was looking forward to being nicer now that Subaki knew of his feelings, but he also knew his sister, and he remembered her threats, not only on their conversation, but if he hurt Incora again.

He knew that in his heart, with Incora is where he wanted to be, and he planned to keep it that way for as long as he could.


	13. Love For Tobi

School started back up, and Tobi was happy to see his friend Subaki back from having fun with her brother and his own siblings. Meanwhile, he felt that he got closer and closer to Zetsu. He began spending the night, they began sleeping in the same bed, they told each other secrets, Tobi didn't think that they could get _any_ closer. But still, the fear of being rejected and losing his first friendship still haunted him harshly.

Tobi began to be impatient. But he remembered what Incora had told him about his feelings, and he was determined to play this out right. Akito was growing more and more suspicious, but as long as Tobi brought home good grades, he never asked.

He hurried out of the house to once again meet Zetsu at the greenhouse, apparently Zetsu needed to talk to him about something important. Akito stopped him.

"Whoa hot-shot, where do you think _you're_ going? School started a _while_ ago, and I haven't seen any homework done in _this_ house." said Akito.

"Tobi does his homework at _school._ Cousin Akito knows that. Tobi will be back, he has to go meet Zetsu at the greenhouse." said Tobi.

"Again? For what? I'm telling you right now, that depending on Izuna's mood, I'm not gonna feel like dealing with any sleepovers today."

"Tobi will remember. Tobi has yet to get Izuna from Mama Yoshino because Mama said that Izuna was napping. He had a rough morning, probably because of Izuna's teeth."

"I think it's odd that his _teeth_ are bothering him now, instead of bothering him when he grew them _in_ like normal babies. He's _2_!"

"Tobi doesn't know...it's what Izuna's doctor says. Anyways, Tobi promises he won't be long." said Tobi who rushed past Hinata, who was about to knock.

Akito stepped into the door frame, glaring quite emotionlessly at his baby sister. She looked at him with fear and almost hesitation. She also looked as though she had been crying for _quite_ sometime.

"What are _you_ doing here? I highly doubt you got lost." he stated.

"I...I...came...h-here...because I didn't...have anywhere else t-to go..." she mumbled sadly.

"You couldn't get one of your _servants_ to drive you to _Incora's?_"

Hinata looked down, more tears falling off of her face. Akito rolled his eyes, thinking back to the conversation he and Incora had about Hinata before she left for college. He said he'd _try_ to be nice. He sighed.

"Come in."

Hinata looked at him with hope in her heart. She came in and shakily sat on the couch, almost as though she was very nervous. Akito went into the kitchen and then came back to the living room, throwing a box of tissues at her.

Akito sat down, crossing his arms an looking at her. She took out a tissue and wiped her eyes. She was still shaking.

"The hell is the matter with you? You act like you've never been in here before!" said Akito.

"I...I haven't! This house was _always _empty..."

"What do you _want_ Hinata? I told Incora that I'd try to get along with you so you don't have to feel alone in this clan, but honestly my patience is wearing thin."

"W-well...It's...father. With the year almost being up...M-me and Naruto planned f-for him to come here and visit for the summer..."

"And? The fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"...father...he's making me break up with Naruto...for...Sasuke." said Hinata, who sobbed harder into her tissue.

"...Ew. That's fucking gross. You're telling dad to fuck off right? Incora told me about your _love_ for that blond fool. Honestly the only attraction I see is maybe that giant dick he's trying to hide. Other than that, he seems like a _doofus._"

"Naruto...d-doesn't...have..." stuttered Hinata with a hard blush.

"But he _does_. Everyone knows that. And stop all that stuttering! That habit of yours used to piss me off more than grandpa's bitching!" said Akito.

Hinata gasped in fear, and then sighed a little, calming herself down before she spoke.

"I'm...sorry. Old habits...die hard. Father...he wants to me to date Sasuke because seeing us together will give the Uchiha more of a reason to consider forming an alliance with us." said Hinata.

"Well, dad's _wrong._ Whoring out his eldest daughter is _only_ gonna make us look bad."

"W-What should I do? I've...never disobeyed father before..."

"Do you love Naruto?"

"I..."

"Do. You. _Love_. Him?"

"Yes. I've always loved him..."

"Then what dad says doesn't matter." said Akito.

"But...if I disobey, he'll..._disown _me." said Hinata with fear in her voice.

"So? Look at me, I've been disowned almost my whole life, and I'm living the _dream._ And most importantly, I got to choose what _I_ wanted to do with myself instead of being prepped for something I wouldn't be _sure_ I wanted. Besides, what do _you_ have to look forward to anyway? Dad made you train to be Hanabi's _assistant_ for the rest of your life. In a way, you'd have to be a slave to our _baby. Sister._ Didn't that _bother_ you at all?"

"I suppose...when I was younger it did. But Hanabi...she's what's best for the Clan. She'll lead better. Her attitude is the corporation needs."

"All that right there is the _lies_ father spoon fed you. How do you _really_ feel? I got disowned for putting my foot in my mouth on multiple occasions. _You_ got disowned for _just_ being _alive._ He never even gave you a _chance._ That's _gotta_ bother you. I know you have more emotions than just scared, sad, and happy."

"I...thought about it...yes. Hanabi takes time out of her day to personally remind me how inferior I am compared to her...and yes...it makes me angry, but I know it's only how she was raised..."

"That's bullshit. They did _not _raise her to be a bitch towards you just because she got chosen. If I hadn't got disowned she wouldn't be so damned smug then."

"...What'll I do brother...where would I go?"

"Well, if you love Naruto enough, you two should figure it out together. Besides I hear Sasuke has a woman of his own who's _brother_ might harm you if you broke them up."

"Y-Yes...Juugo..."

"Yeah, Juugo. Anyways, I have shit to do before Tobi brings Izuna home, and it sounds like you need to have a chat with Naruto." said Akito.

Hinata nodded and with final wipe of her nose, she felt slightly better. Why she never came to her big brother before, she'll never know. She hugged him close to her.

"Thank you Akito...for everything."

Akito patted her head.

"Uh...I don't know if Incora ever told you, but I'm not a...'family love' kind of person really. I don't even like hugging Incora most days."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I...just..."

"Don't worry bout it. Just don't make a habit of it."

Hinata smiled sweetly and nodded at her big brother. She left the house with a new attitude and a idea on what to do.

Meanwhile, Tobi had finally reached the greenhouse and saw Zetsu watering some pretty flowers than made Izuna smile when he came in here.

He turned to face Tobi with a smile on his face.

"I'm...glad your here, Tobi. There's...been something on my mind lately." said Zetsu.

"What is it, Zetsu?" asked Tobi.

Zetsu got up, and led Tobi to the only bench in the greenhouse, surrounded by roses. He sat Tobi down and sighed deeply.

"Tobi...I...I've never had a friend like you before. You're...special."

"Tobi thinks that Zetsu is special too! Zetsu is Tobi's very first best friend! And...Tobi cares about you...alot."

"I care about you too. But...I've never..._felt_ this way before."

"Has Zetsu never had a best friend before?" asked Tobi.

"No...it's not that. Somehow...you're different...than all the friends I've ever had."

Tobi didn't realize it, but when Zetsu said that, he got somewhat closer to him then before. Tobi edged in as well.

"How is Tobi different?"

"Well...I...can talk to you about anything. You're actually the first person to come up and greet me without commenting on my looks. I love...hanging out with you. And Izuna...he...looks up to the both of us...I can see it in his eyes."

This was it. The moment that Incora had told Tobi about. Without thinking, Tobi shyly pecked Zetsu's lips. Zetsu looked shocked, and Tobi looked away in embarrassment. He felt like he had done something wrong. A blush crept onto Zetsu's face, giving his usually white face the oddest tint of pink.

"Uh...T-Tobi? What was that?" asked Zetsu.

"Tobi...is _sorry._ Tobi didn't mean to..." started Tobi.

He was cut off by Zetsu kissing him again. Tobi closed his eye in pure bliss. This is _exactly_ what he wanted. Zetsu broke the kiss, more confused than ever before.

"This..._feels _right...but...it..._can't _be...I...I don't like men..." said Zetsu.

"Tobi knows...and Tobi wasn't going to say anything, but Tobi...has loved Zetsu for a long time."

"You...you have? I think...I...I...think I love you too. But...I...I like girls...I don't know how...we would work."

"My Incora-nee says that as long we love each other, nothing else should matter." said Tobi.

"Do...you...do you think that we'd work?" asked Zetsu.

"Tobi does...but...Zetsu? Tobi has to go pick up Izuna from Mama Yoshino's."

"But Tobi...I...can I come with you then? I'm not sure I'm done with this conversation."

"Sure Zetsu! Cousin Akito only said you can't spend the night today."

Zetsu nodded and the two left the greenhouse to go to the Nara's. Tobi felt excitement in his heart, thinking about how his Incora-nee was right about the plan put in place. Zetsu knocked on the door, and Yoshino answered with Izuna in tow.

"Hello boys! I'm glad you're here! Izuna _just_ woke up." said Yoshino.

She handed Izuna over to Tobi along with a loving hug.

"Thank you Mama Yoshino!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Now, you two run along! Make sure you stay out of trouble!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." said Zetsu nervously.

Yoshino pat Zetsu on the head and shut the door. Izuna crawled right into Zetsu's arms, hugging his face. Tobi and Zetsu made it back over to the house, Tobi plopping Izuna on Akito's lap without a word. It made Akito _very_ suspicious.

Tobi closed his door, and invited Zetsu to sit on his bed.

"Tobi...what'll people say? What'll they say about...us...being together?" asked Zetsu.

"Tobi doesn't care what others will say. Tobi loves Zetsu. That's all that matters to Tobi." said Tobi.

Tobi hugged Zetsu, and Zetsu kissed him once again. Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck, deepening the kiss. Zetsu licked the bottom of Tobi's lip and Tobi was about to let Zetsu slip his tounge in, up until...

"What the _fuck _is going on?!" demanded Akito, who walked in on the two with Izuna in his arms.

Shocked and scared, Zetsu broke the kiss.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" said Zetsu.

"So I _didn't_ see your lips wrapped around my little cousins?" asked Akito.

"I...I..."

"Zetsu, leave. Put Izuna on my bed in my room, turn on my T.V, and leave. Tobi, stay." stated Akito.

Zetsu nodded and and took Izuna into the other room, shutting Tobi's door behind them. Akito glared at Tobi, with the upmost hurt in his gaze. Akito sat down on the edge of the bed, refusing to even look at Tobi.

"Tobi...you...like boys? And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"Tobi is sorry Cousin Akito...truly." said Tobi close to tears.

"Why? Why didn't you _tell_ me? Did you not think I could understand this? Me, of _all_ people?"

"It...that wasn't it. Cousin Akito once told Tobi not to have any girls around...Tobi thought that if Akito knew that Tobi liked boys...that...Akito would ban Zetsu from coming..."

"Well, I'm _definitely_ banning him _now!_ Tobi, you _lied_ to me!"

"T-Tobi didn't _mean_ to! Tobi was just so in love with-"

"You're in _love_ with him?! Oh _god..._does Incora know?" asked Akito.

"...T...Tobi told Incora-nee..." Tobi stuttered.

"I figured she knew something that I didn't. You've been having her lie for you haven't you?"

"Tobi didn't _ask_ Incora-nee to lie for him, Incora-nee just did...Tobi doesn't want Cousin Akito to be mad at Incora-nee..."

"Oh, I'm not mad at _her_. I'm not even mad...I'm..._hurt._ I'm hurt that you wouldn't even _think_ to tell me about this. Do I...scare you or something?"

"No...it's not that Cousin Akito..."

"Is it because I'm not Incora?"

"No! Tobi loves his Cousin Akito!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Then why do you feel that you can't tell me anything? Tobi, I _love_ you too...like my little brother. I have to look out for you. Not just for your sake, or Incora's, but for my own sake. If anything were to _ever_ happen to you...I could _never_ forgive myself." said Akito.

"You...you do? Cousin Akito loves Tobi?"

"Of _course_ I do! What ever made you think I didn't?"

"Cousin Akito never talks to Tobi much. He just takes Izuna from Tobi to give him a break sometimes...so Tobi just thought that Akito was waiting for Tobi to be old enough to leave..."

"Tobi! How can you think that?! Okay, I admit, I don't talk to you as much as I should...but I don't want ya to just get up and leave! And I definitely don't want ya thinking ya have to either!"

"I...okay Cousin Akito...Tobi won't think like that anymore...but...please don't banish Zetsu! Tobi will do anything!" begged Tobi.

"...I'll think about it, but until then...I can't have you bringing him over as often as ya used to...ya still lied to me ya know." said Akito.

"Tobi understands..."

Tobi laid in his bed, silently sobbing into his pillow. Akito felt horrible for making Tobi feel this way, but he still needed to be punished. The one thing that Akito hated in the whole wide world was for someone to lie to him. Usually he could catch a lie and that would be it. But when someone he loved purposely kept him out of an important situation simply because of how he would react, he got more than pissed. That meant his feelings got put into play. He _hated_ that.

He went into the living room, passing by his room to see that Izuna had fell asleep in front of his T.V. He smirked a little at the baby, but he picked up the cordless phone and went out onto the front steps. He ran his fingers through his hair and hastily dialed Incora.

"**Akito. What do you need?" **asked Neji on the other line.

"How the hell did you know it was me before I even spoke?" asked Akito.

"**The magic of technology Akito. Did you know that they had this built in little screen on a home phone called _caller I.D?"_**

"Quit being a dick and put your sister on."

"**Me? A dick? Never."**

"Neji. Seriously."

"**Hm...fine."**

Akito heard some shuffling around and then the eventual shouting of her name before he heard a 'Akito's on the phone, should I tell him to call back? Sounds like he isn't pleased.' coming from Neji. Finally, Incora grabbed the phone.

"**Akito? What's wrong? Is it Tobi?" **asked Incora.

"You're damn right it's Tobi. I have two questions for you. How long have you known he was gay, and does Neji know?" asked Akito.

"**...Okay. I know that I probably could have told you sooner..."**

"No. You _should have._ Anyways, I'm not even mad about that. A little hurt, but I'm not mad at you."

"**Well...try not to be too mad at Tobi...this is a whole new experience for him afterall."**

"Eh...I'll try. But as for right now he's in trouble, no matter which way you put it."

"**Wait...why would he be in trouble for being gay?"**

"I just caught him and Zetsu with their tongues in each others mouths not 5 minutes ago. _With_ Izuna in my arms." said Akito.

"**Well then...I suppose that's only fair...is there anything else?" **asked Incora.

"Well...Hinata came to my house today to ask me what she should do about dumping Naruto for Sasuke."

"**What?! Is she gonna go through with it?! Because all that'll do is start more problems...for Hinata, Sasuke and Karin..."**

"I know that's his girl and all, but what does Karin have to do with anything?" asked Akito.

"**I'm...only telling you because of the situation Hinata is in, and because I feel like I owe you, but Karin...is pregnant. And I don't think they've told anyone yet except me." **said Incora.

"Oh. Well...I see why this would be an issue. Hinata would be classified as a _homewrecker_ for sure."

"**How sure are you that she will obey her father _this_ time? Naruto means a lot to her. She's never been as serious about anything as she is with him."**

"I know my own sister Incora. And I just don't think that she has the balls, plus she'd be as lost as a damn puppy if she got disowned."

"**I don't know Akito. She might just surprise you yet."**

"Yeah, sure. I should have more faith in her, blah blah blah. Whatever. Anyway in the _real_ world, what the hell should I do about Tobi? I've _never _hadto room with a gay guy that I couldn't sleep with before." asked Akito.

"**All I can say is try to be there for him. And for love of god, don't try and keep them apart. That's the _worst_ thing you could do for him right now."**

"Ugh...fine...thanks." he hung up the phone, sighing loudly.

All of sudden, Sai appeared, sitting next to him on the stairs looking quite concerned, which was a new one for Akito.

"What's wrong love? You're usually so outrageous and trying to throw me wherever is convenient." said Sai.

"Not now Sai. I'm just...I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Uh oh...now I _know_ there's something wrong. What is it?" asked Sai once more.

"I just got thrown into some shit...Tobi's gay and my sister's dealing with my dad all by herself." said Akito.

"Tobi? Gay? That's not new. I've known he was gay for months. For that Zetsu kid. Didn't you know?"

"What?! How the hell could you have known that! Tobi didn't tell anyone but Incora."

"Trust me, when you've been gay for a long time, you know who's gay and who isn't. And Tobi's _gay._ I can't believe you didn't notice...I mean...I know you're bi...but he wasn't doing _that_ good of a job hiding it." said Sai.

"Well...I just found out the hard way...I caught them liplocking in his room. To think he's been keeping this from me..."

"To think you didn't _know._"

"I'm not _stupid_. I can usually spot a lie for miles, but...Tobi's family. Plus...I...didn't think that Tobi was smart enough to try and lie to me. I thought I would be ale to catch him right then and there, but no...he unintentionally had _Incora_ doing the lying! Even _then_ I caught her, but she convinced me that she wasn't...and I thought it wasn't going to be that bad..."

"Love, _every time_ you say that, it's bad. You need to start being a little more serious about these situations. Think about when I woke you up and told you the twins snuck out. You were _so_ convinced that Madara was just going to scare them, that you let them go...and then Neji came back to you barely _alive._ That should have been your wake up call."

"Sai...c'mon...can we _please_ not talk about this again?" asked Akito.

"We _have_ to. You need to grow up a little. If you don't start making some adult decisions, your cousins are going to get themselves into more trouble. It was acceptable when Incora and Neji were in high school, seeing as you seemed to have had a better handle on them. But now that it's just Tobi and Izuna in the house, you _have_ to be more _responsible._" said Sai.

"You don't think I know that!? Izuna's...the first kid that I've ever...gotten along with...I feel...like he's...my responsibility along with Tobi. More than that...I love that kid...it's weird."

"All these different things...they must be confusing to you. I'm sorry love...I know it must bother you..."

"Eh, Incora's always told me to try new things. I guess...that's the reason why she heavily supports everything I do...other than the fact that she loves me."

"You know..._I_ love you...right?"

"Yeah...I know. I just...I have a hard time saying it back. You know that...I don't even tell Incora and Neji I...love em."

"Sometimes...you don't have to say it. Sometimes...showing it is the best way to go. And you show it all the time. To me, to Incora, Tobi, the baby...and even Neji in your own way."

"...I guess I try..."

"Well there you go. Sometimes that's all you can do is ask someone to try. Is there anything else that's troubling you besides...your family?" asked Sai.

"Well...there is this...hot guy. On my porch with me, who hasn't received my dick yet today." joked Akito.

"There's my Akito. But I don't think we should get into anything as of right now."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you just found out that Tobi's gay, then most likely you separated him from Zetsu. Don't want to seem like a hypocrite do you?"

"Aw, it's not like I'm gonna keep them apart _forever_. He just needs to be taught that with his mistakes comes consequences." said Akito.

"And _who_ taught you that?"

"...My...dad."

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but I thought you and your cousins moved into this house to get _away_ from his influence. Sounds to me like he still has a hold on you in some way shape or form."

"Don't say that. I've tried my _best _to not be like him. And I feel like it's paid off. I like where I am now...and I think the thing I like most about it...is the fact that I did it _without_ his guidance when he told me I wouldn't be able to." said Akito.

"Understandable. But Tobi _loves_ that boy. How long do you really think that you can keep them apart before they start seeing each other behind your back again?" asked Sai.

"I know...but...I guess it's just my inexperience talking, but I've never dealt with...someone who was just...straight but _gay. _I feel like he might not be right for Tobi. It's not like I don't approve of Tobi being gay...I guess I just don't approve of Zetsu's...sexuality. Whatever he calls it...what if some stupid bitch gets her claws on him, and Tobi has no chance because...Zetsu's attracted to women?"

"Akito...love...it knows no gender. Yes, Zetsu likes girls. But if he says he loves Tobi, than all you can do is trust Tobi."

"I _do_ trust Tobi. It's _Zetsu_ I don't trust. The guy just...rubs off on me the wrong way...y'know?" said Akito.

"Now you're just being protective. Just the other day you said you like him because of how well he and Tobi were getting along, now that you know they love each other, all of a sudden he's bad news. You can't do that...silly Akito." said Sai.

"I'm not being protective...I worry about that boy's true intentions with Tobi."

"I know his feelings are something you can't seem to comprehend, but you of all people should be able to at least understand the whole sexuality angle. I mean, I'm not exactly a girl myself."

"Yes...but that's..."

"Different? Not really. You're bisexual, meaning that you like both boys and girls. Zetsu seems to be the same way, only he will only see himself with one man, Tobi. Isn't that what you would want for him?" asked Sai.

"I mean..._yeah_ but...who's to say that..."

Sai stopped Akito's thinking with a kiss. He wrapped his slender arms around Akito's neck, and wouldn't let up until he felt Akito's muscly arms wrapped around his waist. Sai broke the kiss.

"Love, you're thinking about this too much, okay? Let's just take this one step at a time." said Sai.

Akito, not trusting his thoughts anymore, just nodded and kissed Sai again, pulling the skinnier man onto his lap. Tobi looked on, almost sure that his older cousin couldn't see him. He was truly jealous that Akito could have who he loved. Tobi missed Zetsu already. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

Tobi stumbled into Akito's room and eyed Izuna sitting on the bed, awake now, and laughing at whatever Zetsu put on the T.V for him. He looked at his father playfully and then stood up and wobbled over to him. Tobi extended his arms for his son to fall into them.

"Daaa..." said Izuna, rubbing his face into Tobi's shirt.

"...Daddy's here Izuna...Daddy loves Izuna." said Tobi.

"Zu?"

"No Izuna...No Zetsu today...come on...lets get ready for bed so we can see granny Yoshino tomorrow."

Izuna raised his hands at Tobi and picked him up and took him into their room. He carefully undressed him and put him in his crib. Izuna instantly laid down, knowing that when Tobi says it's bed time, it's bed time. Tobi himself stripped himself and laid in his bed, trying so very hard not to cry himself to sleep about this whole thing.

He failed.


	14. The End

The semester was over. Summer was here. It was already decided that everyone would meet up in Kirigakure at the cottage, and everyone would have their old rooms. All except Akito and Sai, who got Yume and Shikamaru's parent's room seeing as it was the last one in the house. Lee also was asked to sleep on the giant living room couch seeing as Tobi, Izuna, and now Zetsu was going to sleep in that room. Suigetsu also decided to take one for the team and sleep on the 2nd couch in the living room with Lee. Deidara and Kisa had to room together because of how many people came.

Akito had finally began to accept Zetsu back into the house back in Konoha, although he kept a close eye on him, no matter how much Sai would try to talk him out of it. Akito was sitting in the passengers seat with his arms crossed, staring in the mirror at Tobi and Zetsu stealing kisses from each other while Izuna slept in his car seat in the back.

Akito rolled his eyes at them and was about to say something to them, when he felt Sai's hand on his leg. Akito looked over at Sai, who was smiling while he was watching the road.

"You _might_ want want to check up on the map love. Remember that Tobi's the only one who knows where this place is. And unless you want to wander around Kiri using Tobi's memory as a compass..." said Sai.

Akito grumbled and opened up the map, knowing that Sai told him to do it just to give him an excuse to stop looking at the couple. Within an hour, the five of them made it to the docks.

Tobi and Zetsu walked on the boat hand in hand, Zetsu slinging the sleeping Izuna over his shoulder and holding him up with his other arm. Tobi was holding their bags, and the happy couple went to get a seat.

Meanwhile, Akito and Sai got their own bags and they met up with Yume and Incora, who were already all set up at the cottage. Incora hugged her cousin close to her.

"Akito! You made it! Did you have any trouble getting here?" asked Incora.

"Eh, no _real_ problems, except I had to stomach Tobi and his boyfriend the whole ride here." said Akito.

"Oh? Sounding a little hypocritical are we? How long did Tobi live up underneath you and Sai _knowing_ that you two fuck?" asked Yume.

"That's _different! _I'm a grown ass man! Tobi is a kid!" said Akito.

"Love, you _are_ being a little hypocritical. What's a little harmless kissing? It's not like they have sex." said Sai.

"I know that...it's just...ugh you guys don't understand, never mind."

"What? Did you see them make out when you were _damn sure_ Zetsu liked chicks?" asked Yume.

"...Yeah." said Akito.

"Then it's easy to guess how you feel. You question how Zetsu really feels about Tobi because you feel that at the snap of a finger, he could go back to liking chicks."

"Yes! Exactly! I just worry about Tobi, that's all." said Akito.

"Akito, I'm _sure_ that Zetsu won't do that...I mean, if he _really_ was going to do that to Tobi, he wouldn't be with Tobi in the first place." said Incora.

"See? I'm not the only thinking that you're being silly." said Sai.

"C'mon. The boat _will_ leave us here. You don't know _how_ many strings I had to pull to get this _exclusive_ boat ride into the island. Technically everyone who usually drive this shit are on summer break!" said Yume.

Incora and the others got on the boat. Incora grabbed a seat next to Yume while the other sat in the front of the boat.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, how do you like Kisa? I mean...he's a _little_ out there, but who isn't in our group?" asked Yume.

"He's cool. He reminds me a lot of you. Sometimes so much that its scary..." said Incora.

"He doesn't act _that_ much like me. I don't whore around everyone like he does. Speaking of hoes, I'm sorry I couldn't invite Hidan. There was no more room left..."

"It's okay Yume. His...condition would have been a threat to everyone here. Especially Izuna. I would never forgive myself if he did something to the baby."

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot that he was a psycho. Has he ever...freaked out?"

"He did once...before we went to class the day Kiba and I got back together. He threw his meds and was punching the brick walls...it was a real scary scene..."

"What did you do?"

"I did what I was told. He has a laminated card in his bag that said 'In case of emergency, call Kakuzu' and so I did. Kakuzu came and that was the last I heard of it." said Incora.

"Well damn...what was he like in person?" asked Yume.

"He was _huge!_ Like, bigger than Juugo huge. He had this really dark voice, but he didn't say much. He was really concerned about Hidan. His eyes were _reaaaallly_ bloodshot...like he was born with them or something...and he had stitches on the sides of his face...like he had surgery or something."

"Attractive. Why is Hidan all about this guy again?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

Nothing more was said as the friends reached the abnormally huge cottage.

"Daaaamn...I haven't seen a house like this...ever really. How the hell can the Nara afford this?!" asked Akito.

"Eh, apparently my grandparents had this shit paid off for a long time. Anyway, you and Sai will be getting my parent's room. Sorry bout that. I have no idea what kind of state it's in either. No one's been in it for _years._"

"I'm sure that we'll manage. I've been able to stomach Akito's room afterall. After that, it'll probably be nothing." said Sai with his usual smile.

"Hey! It's not _that_ dirty..." said Akito.

"After that _makeover_ we gave you and how _filthy_ your hair was, I can only guess how horrid your room is." said Yume.

"You couldn't possibly imagine." said Sai.

"I've known that for _years._" said Incora.

"Okay, okay. Damn, can we _actually_ get to the room please?"

They all laughed and Akito rolled his eyes. He and Sai went into their room, and it was just as clean as a room could get. It was a little dusty here and there, and the bed had no sheet, but for the most part, there was nothing wrong with the room.

"I wonder what was so bad about this room?" asked Sai.

"Probably the fact that their parent's most likely fucked in there. It's all a matter of opinion. If my dad fucked someone in a bed, I'd never get into it, _that's_ for damn sure." said Akito.

"I...guess that's a way of putting it love. Gross, but a way of putting it."

"Yeah, well...I'm gross. I've always been that way. That's one of the reasons why you _love_ me."

The couple set their things down and went into the living room, surprised to see everyone outside in the lake. Tobi bounced happily on the water trampoline, while Zetsu watched him with Izuna bouncing on his lap. Deidara, Kisa, Temari, Kankuro, Yume, and Suigetsu seemed to be throwing each other off the dock, Kiba and Incora were flirting heavily in the deeper waters, Neji and Ten-Ten seemed to be sitting in the shallow water, stealing kisses here and there and staring out into the lake, Subaki was laying on the shore, sunbathing with both Akamaru and Ice laying around her, and Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Chouji seemed to be having some kind of swimming contest that Chouji was refereeing. Hinata and Naruto were nowhere to be found, and Gaara seemed to be watching everyone from the edge on the water trampoline.

Sai turned back around to get into his swimsuit. Fortunately for Akito, he put on his trunks underneath his clothes, so he took of his shirt and shorts and stepped outside. He walked onto the dock and was planning on going to talk to Incora when Yume crashed into him and sent him flying into the water. He fell into the shallow waters on his butt with a thud.

"Oh shit! Sorry man. Suigetsu pushed me...you know how it is." said Yume.

"Oh sure, blame the sexy man!" cried Suigetsu.

"...But it _was_ you" said Kisa.

"Are you okay Akito?!" shouted Incora.

"I'm fine...I just landed on my ass. It's not like my hair can't _ever_ get wet..._Neji._" said Akito.

"Shut-up Akito. Just because I _don't_ get my hair wet doesn't mean it _can't_ get wet!" shouted Neji.

"Ladies, please stop fighting. We're all here to have fun, afterall." said Suigetsu.

Akito glared at Suigetsu, and almost as if she could read his mind, Yume picked him up and skipped him across the lake like he was a big stone.

"Damn. Nice throw." said Akito.

"Right? But...I think I misjudged my power. You see, Suigetsu can't swim real good. Actually he's really afraid of the deep water." said Yume.

"I swear Yume yeah...sometimes you don't _think_ hmm..." said Deidara, shaking his head.

"Oooh...cold. I like it." said Akito.

He didn't stop until he hit the deeper waters, where he sunk. Incora, remembering Suigetsu's fears, dove in after him. She surfaced with Suigetsu's arm wrapped around her neck. Kiba helped them into the shallow waters, where she sat Suigetsu down.

He coughed a little, trying to get the water out of his nose.

"Heh...thanks Incora...I still can't...you know." he struggled.

"It's fine Suigetsu." said Incora.

"Sorry Sui! You know I fucking love you!" said Yume.

"Sometimes I wonder..." said a shaky Suigetsu.

Suigetsu got up from where he was sitting and made his way out of the water to the shore, where he retreated into the house.

"What's _his_ problem?" asked Akito.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that he's hydrophobic and Yume just threw him into the _deep end._" said Shikamaru, who put their game on hold to watch.

Incora shook her head and went in after Suigetsu, realizing that he was leaving the cottage. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he made it to the front door. He turned to look at her.

"What's up Suigetsu? You know Yume didn't mean it." said Incora.

"I know...it's...it's not that. It's...ah, I just got scared for that moment is all. I sunk...and if you weren't there I...I feel like I woulda died, alright? I'm not gonna _leave.._I just wanted to take a walk is all. I promise." said Suigetsu.

"Alright...I just wanted to check on you...because you'd do the same for me...literally."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too Incora. See ya later..."

Suigetsu left the house without another word, and she turned to see Yume and the rest of the group standing in the living room, all concerned.

"So what happened?" asked Yume.

"He just went for a walk is all. No worries." said Incora.

The group retired to their respective rooms, probably to change before Yume decided what they would do next. All except Akito, who sat on the couch with his towel. Incora sat with him, and he sighed deeply.

"What's _really _bothering you about this whole thing? Because I _know_ it isn't because Tobi's gay." said Incora.

"I just...ugh. How much do we _even_ know about this guy? I mean, what if Tobi told him about his money and that's the reason he's _suddenly_ gay?" asked Akito.

"Akito, _really._"

"I'm being _serious!_ What if he's one of those kind of people!?"

"Then wouldn't you have sensed it in him by now? You're being crazy for no reason."

"Ugh...Please don't leave me hanging on this. Check for yourself what kind of person he is!"

"If I do, will you leave it alone and accept that Tobi's found someone to love?" asked Incora.

"I can only promise to try."

"Then, fine. I will see what kind of person Zetsu is."

Incora stood up, leaving her paranoid cousin in the living room. He sighed heavily, going into his own room and laying down in his bed, crossing his arms and pouting. He _knew_ he wasn't wrong about Zetsu, and he was determined to make _someone_ see it.

Meanwhile, Incora was _going_ to knock on Tobi's door, but it was cracked open, and she could see Zetsu rocking ever so slowly with Izuna in his lap. Izuna was hugging onto Zetsu tight, as though he never wanted to let go. Incora smiled warmly at that sight, up until Tobi came up from behind her.

"Incora-nee?" asked Tobi.

Incora jumped and turned around.

"Tobi! You scared me!" cried Incora.

"What is Incora-nee doing? Was she looking for Tobi?"

"I...y-yes. I was looking for you. Wanna go...talk?"

"Okay!" Tobi exclaimed.

He ran downstairs to the living room. Incora followed her brother downstairs and sat down on the couch with him.

"So! What did Incora-nee need to talk to me about?" asked Tobi.

"Well Tobi...I wanted to talk to you about Zetsu. He seems nice and all, but I still have no idea who he is. What's he like?" asked Incora.

"Zetsu's nice! He loves Tobi _and_ Izuna. Zetsu also loves flowers. Tobi has never seen anyone take care of flowers like Zetsu...and Tobi can tell Zetsu anything."

"Did you ever tell him about your money?"

"What? Why would Tobi tell Zetsu about that...Tobi doesn't think money would ever come up..."

"Well you _said_ you could tell him anything...I was just wondering is all."

"The Uchiha's money doesn't even have anything to do with Tobi or Izuna yet. The Uchihas decided that I could have it when I asked to have it. Tobi didn't ask to have it yet, and Tobi doesn't know when he will. So until then, Zetsu doesn't need to know about it."

"I suppose that's smart Tobi. No reason to get anyone worked up about anything."

"Tobi loves Zetsu. And that's all that Tobi knows and cares about for now. He helps Tobi take care Izuna, and Izuna loves him like a Papa. All is _right..._Tobi has...a real family. A family Tobi made all by himself." said Tobi.

Tobi got up and went back upstairs. Incora didn't know what to tell Akito. Zetsu seemed more and more like a nice guy, all the while Akito was getting all worked up over nothing. She began to get worried about Suigetsu's accident, and decided to go check on him.

She knocked on Yume's door. She decided she needed to start somewhere. She answered, half dressed, half still in her swimsuit.

"Jeez Yume. Still in your swimsuit? You are the slowest person I know when it comes to getting dressed." teased Incora.

"Shut up. The fuck you want anyway?" asked Yume.

"Where do you think Suigetsu went?"

"Aww...concern for Suigetsu? C'mon Incora, you and Kiba _just_ got back together not long ago! You missed your chance with _him_!"

"Shut up Yume. Anyway...do you think he went home?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He _usually_ goes home if someone pushes him a little too far." said Yume.

"You mean _you?_"

"...Maybe. Anyways, that's where I'd guess he was. He hadn't visit his mom yet anyway."

Incora shrugged and left Yume to getting dressed. She looked herself over, realizing that she herself was still in her bathing suit. She didn't care that much, she wanted to know that Suigetsu was okay. He was looking quite rough when he left.

She exited the cottage, when she realized that she had _never been to Suigetsu's house before._ She didn't know which side it was on. She was about to chance it, when she was picked up and hugged from behind. She almost screamed until she saw the familiar raven that she had been dealing with all year.

"Sasuke? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" asked Incora.

"This is where Karin and Juugo _come _from doll-face. Of course we needed to see their parents. They needed to be informed of Karin's...condition." said Sasuke.

"Oh...so I'm assuming this is Juugo that's holding me?" asked Incora.

"Yes. I have been worried about you since that club incident." uttered Juugo.

"I...appreciate the concern. But that's all over now. Besides, I was on my way to see how Suigetsu was doing." said Incora, who was let down.

"Surprise, surprise. We were on our way to see him too. He always said he wanted to see Karin now that she's pregnant. Wanna come too?" asked Sasuke.

"To see Karin? Why not. I haven't seen here since we _started_ college." said Incora.

"Great. We need to get Suigetsu first though."

Incora followed her friends to the house on the right, which was the opposite way of which Incora was going to choose. Juugo knocked on the door, and Suigetsu cracked it.

"...What are you guys doing here? I _told_ you I'd be around." said Suigetsu.

"I...just wanted to see how you were..." said Incora.

"_We_ came to get you to see Karin." said Sasuke.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot she was pregnant."

Suigetsu joined them, walking down the streets in funk, wrapping his arm around Incora.

"…. What's wrong with _you?_" asked Juugo.

"Ugh...its nothing. Yume pissed me off a bit that's all. I was _gonna _eventually go back there." said Suigetsu.

"I'd be mad too if Yume threw me in a lake and I couldn't swim." said Incora.

"She _did_ that? I knew she was heartless, but jeez...I thought she _liked_ you." said Sasuke.

"She _does._ Everyone can get carried away from time to time. You do. I've never actually seen Juugo do it...and Suigetsu does it all the time!"

"Ah, sticking up for the heartless one, like always. I can respect that I guess. Anyway, I hope you didn't have anything more pressing to do. I don't know if I'll _want_ to give you back."

"Har har. I'm _going_ back. With or without Suigetsu, when I feel like it."

"Aw...you're no fun. Besides, I'm sure Suigetsu'll follow you home. He'd follow you off a cliff." said Sasuke.

"Hey! I would _not!_" said Suigetsu.

"...yes you would." said Juugo.

Suigetsu blushed and grumbled to himself. Incora giggled a little and he perked up, smiling at her. They made it back to a medium size house closer to the beach, where Sasuke opened the door. Karin was sitting on the couch, silently reading. She was slightly bigger, but that was just because she was pregnant. She looked up from her book. Suigetsu waved at Karin, and he, Sasuke, and Juugo went further into the house.

"Incora! I didn't expect to see _you_ here. I honestly thought Sasuke and Juugo were only going for Suigetsu. I should have known." said Karin.

"Karin! It's been ages! I haven't seen you since...that night." said Incora.

"Hey, about that..."

"It's in the past. Kiba and I worked it out, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it there."

"Say no more. So, hows everything else? I haven't heard about you or either of your brothers in a while. How's the baby?" asked Karin.

"Izuna's very good. He just turned 2, and he's learning his words like he should. Although as of late, his teeth have been bothering him. The doctors are beginning to think that Izuna might have a delayed pain reaction. And when I say delayed, I mean like a few months delay." said Incora.

"Wow...that sounds...serious. Do you think that's something he does subconsciously? I mean think about it...I hate to bring it up...but...maybe he doesn't notice the pain because he's too busy worrying about Tobi being in pain?" asked Karin.

"That...would make sense if he was older, but he's only 2! And this isn't the first instance I've seen this. One time, I told Neji to give him a bath, and he made the water scalding hot, and didn't think to check it before putting the baby in it. So as he was dumping water on the baby's head, I went to check up on him, because of how smoky the water was. I nearly burned _myself_ trying to touch it. Neji never actually touched the water so he didn't know why I was upset, but I snatched him out of that water was fast as I could. About 2 hours later, during his sleep, he started _wailing_. Like...he was on fire. His skin even felt hot. Thinking back on that, that _could _very well have been him finally reacting to how boiling his bath was."

"Really? How extreme...maybe he's just got toughened skin, like his real father..."

"I guess so. I just hope this doesn't hurt him in any way. Anyways, how's the pregnancy? Have you figured out what the sex is?" asked Incora.

"It's going to be a girl...and I wanted to talk to you...about seeing if Tobi would be okay if our babies...grew up together." said Karin.

"Karin...I don't know about that...I know how Tobi feels about the Uchiha. I'm sure he and Zetsu will be keeping him away from them all, now more than ever."

"Don't you think you could at least talk to him about it? As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm not _exactly_ a social flower, and we've _all_ seen how Sasuke is with people. And I just wanted to make sure that my sweet little girl has _one_ friend in her life. And...as crazy as it sounds, I would rather it be her brother."

"...if you want Tobi to accept this, you have to accept the fact that the child that your having with Sasuke is no sibling of Izuna's. They are cousins, and that will be it. Tobi has no intention of telling Izuna about Sasuke."

"He...he _doesn't? _But...Izuna has the right to know! What if he gets curious as to what his life could have been? Are you _really_ prepared to keep him away from the truth?"

"It's not my decision to make. I for one, agree with my brother's decision. No one knows more first hand about what being a Uchiha is all about than Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, and Tobi, and none of them would wish this life on Izuna. It wasn't my decision but, I believe in what best for Izuna." said Incora.

"I...I suppose I can't fight on this one. Sasuke believes in what's beast for Izuna more than you guys think. And then of course there's you and Tobi. I just think that if Izuna would like to know about his family, you shouldn't keep that from him." said Karin.

"And I'm sure we'll get to that bridge when we cross it. I'm sure Tobi will tell Izuna about the Uchiha life without actually telling him about his real father. Anyways, back on the topic of your daughter, have you decided what you're going to name her?"

"...Sasuke wanted to name her Chiyoura. I don't like that name, but I was at least glad he tried. At long last, we both agreed to name her Kamina."

"Kamina...I like it. Though I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before..."

"Yes...well...I..."

Karin was cut off by Suigetsu jumping onto the couch with them, him being soaking wet, and in his boxers.

"You guys are _still_ sitting here talking? Why don't you come outside with the rest of us? There's just as much lake out there as there is at Yume's place...without the drowning of course." said Suigetsu.

"First off. We _were_ having an A-B conversation. Second off, you know _damned_ well I can't get in bodies of water with a pregnant belly Suigetsu." stated Karin.

"Details details. I'll have you know, sourpuss, that I wasn't even talking to you."

"And _what_ am I supposed to do while you guys have the time of your lives?!"

"Juugo wanted to speak with you, and Sasuke wanted to speak to Incora privately anyways, so I'll just go back outside and get Juugo."

Karin shook her head, and Incora followed Suigetsu to the back, where Sasuke was waiting on the dock. Juugo was sitting next to him, and stood up, following Suigetsu back into the house. Incora took Juugo's place, putting her feet in the water.

"Alright Sasuke, what is it?" asked Incora.

"Well...I wanted to thank you. That's all." said Sasuke.

"Thank me? For what? I haven't done anything...if anything you've been helping _me_ this semester. Even though you've been a little overprotective of me when it comes to Kiba."

"That's because I can't stand what that Inuzuka does to you. But that's not what I wanted to thank you for. I wanted to thank you because you're the main one that gave me the wake up call I needed. When I started high-school...I was cold, heartless. I had already mapped out which girls I wanted, how to make sure I wasn't going to get caught up, and that I wasn't going to make any friends except Kankuro."

"I know, I'm pretty sure I was one of them."

"Yes...you were. You were different then the rest of the girls around the school. Yume, she was a _bitch_, Ten-Ten was boring, Temari was out of the question, in Kankuro and Gaara's case, and Hinata was too shy, even though her family was trying to push us together. In entered you and your brother. At first I thought you would be no better than Hinata. But you were _indeed_ different. Even though you were guarded, you _found_ ways to talk to me, and even find some care for me. You made sure my sweet little cousin stayed safe after his life was in danger, and you even saved my life." said Sasuke.

"I'm still not sure how I did that. If anything, _you_ saved _my_ life. When...when Madara had that last shot on me..after he shot Neji...I...I needed to protect him. I couldn't let my brother die in my arms. I was ready to take that bullet if it meant everyone was safe. But you...you tackled him down and you protected me...even though you knew more than anyone of Madara's capabilities..."

"No..._you_ saved _me_. If it hadn't been for you, Madara wouldn't be...he would still be here...I would probably be dead...and...maybe...Tobi would too. And then...there was...my son. Izuna was in no way your responsibility, nor was it Tobi's. And yet, Ino shoved him on you, and you didn't turn him away. You took him in, and you let Tobi love him. I'll never forget what you did for me. Ever."

"I told you I'd be there for you. Sasuke...I...care about you. One might even say I love you. In the friendly kind of way."

"Of course. I wouldn't think of it any other way. I love you too. Sometimes, I could just kiss you." purred Sasuke.

He wrapped his arm around her, smiling sweetly. Incora pushed him away, laughing.

"Now, now. Let's not get carried away. Kiba and I _just_ got off the rocks. Last thing I need is to get into an argument with him about kissing another boy." said Incora.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He cupped her cheek and kissed her swiftly, leaving her in shock. She pushed away from him, a blush on her face.

"There. Now if Inuzuka tries to argue, you can just say that I kissed you, and you didn't see it coming." Sasuke smiled slyly.

"B-but...what about Karin?"

"Aw, come on Incora, it wasn't that deep. That was one of the most platonic kisses I've ever had. I just did it cuz I could. I still love Karin, that kiss was simply a peck on the lips between best friends. Silly sheltered Incora..." Sasuke chuckled to himself as she pouted.

"Hmph. Well anyway, Suigetsu and I should _really_ be going now. It's getting late, and if know my brother, he'll have the whole house looking for me if I'm not home by dark." said Incora.

"Really? Jeez, what a prude. And to think I was having fun with you. But if you gotta go, you gotta go. Just...don't leave without telling us goodbye, alright? And also, I don't know how people will react, but I would love it if I could see my son..."

"I don't know about that...Tobi's always been super protective of him...plus...no one besides Suigetsu and I actually _like _you."

"Well, that's cold. But I suppose it's true. I don't care to have a lot of people 'like' me anyway. They can all suck it." said Sasuke coldly.

"Sasuke...that's not a very good attitude to have about making friends..."

"Psht, why do I need friends like them when I have you, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo? I don't need anymore friends, and I _certainly_ don't need asshole friends like them."

"Sasuke, you may not think so, but those 'asshole friends' actually balance me out. They keep me _sane,_ and I love them all. I know you like having your little group, but...how is little…..Kamina gonna grow up if she doesn't know how to make any friends?" asked Incora.

"I...just can't. I don't do well in large crowds of people. Too many people too close to me...touching me..."

Sasuke shuddered just thinking about it. Incora started piecing things together in her head, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke...are you...afraid of people touching you? Is it...because of..."

"Yeah. I've got a weakness. Are you happy now? I'm terrified of people...mostly men...touching me, okay?!"

"But...you just kissed me. You don't seem to have a problem with me or Karin touching you."

"It's because well, Karin's my girl. I'll always feel safe around her...and like I said, you saved me. Notice I never let Suigetsu or Juugo touch me. It's because...every time...Madara would touch me...he would...well...you know. But...I feel safe when you touch me. Even if it's only a hug. You're the only one who's ever been brave enough to go against him. And it's because of that bravery that I guess I feel like...I'm _safe _around you as well_._"

"Wow...Sasuke...I had no idea you put this much thought into this..." said Incora.

"Well...there's a lot you have yet to learn about me, doll-face. Anyway, if you're trying to leave, you might need to go soon. And take Suigetsu with you, or else everyone's gonna have a heart attack." said Sasuke.

Incora nodded and hugged Sasuke one last time before walking off the dock and going back into the house. She found Suigetsu laying on the couch and the both of them left Karin's house.

"So, what did you and Sasuke talk about?" asked Suigetsu.

"It was a _private_ matter. I can't tell you." said Incora.

"Aww come _on_ Incora! Sasuke's my _best_ friend! If you don't tell me, I'll just ask _him!_"

"Then ask _him,_ because I'm not telling you his business. Besides, when did you start calling me by my _actual_ name?"

"Eh, it just made what I was saying a bit more dramatic. Anyway, can I guess about what it was?" asked Suigetsu.

"No."

"Well...I'm gonna anyway. That's just what I do. Was it about his obvious feelings for you? Because if it was, I'd say it's about time."

"What...are you even _talking_ about?"

"Sasuke's kidding himself. Especially if he told you he loved you as a friend. I should know. I'm a _great_ judge of character. And I happen to know Sasuke's _in love_ with you." said Suigetsu.

"...What? That's ridiculous.."

"When you think about it, it's not all that ridiculous. You saved his life, you've been there for him in more ways than one...plus you listen to him more than the rest of us. Haven't you even wondered just _why_ it was that he was being so protective of you when it came to Kiba? I can tell you, it was more than him not liking him, that's for sure."

"Suigetsu...you're not making _any_ sense. Why would Sasuke...be in _love_ with me? He has Karin..."

"Wow...I never knew _you_ could be denial. Weird. Anyway, it's not a big deal. You're with Kiba, and he's with Karin. You should just know that he'd rather be with you." said Suigetsu.

Incora shook her head at Suigetsu, and yet could not shake off what was said. Did Sasuke _really_ love her? It was something she didn't really want to think about, seeing as Sasuke was just a best friend of hers. But even _that_ sounded weird. The same arrogant boy who fueled rumors about her in high school...was now her best friend.

Suigetsu and Incora _finally_ made it back to the cottage, and they noticed that all the lights were turned off in the house. While this didn't bother Incora, it was very suspicious to Suigetsu. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going into the house.

"What's wrong _now _Suigetsu?" asked Incora.

"Don't you _see_ what's wrong?! It's as dark as night in there! That means something ain't right. There could very well be an ambush waiting for us in there!" said Suigetsu.

Incora rolled her eyes, but actually took her time opening the door. Inside, it was still dark, yet there was one little dim light in the corner of the living room. There, Shikamaru sat, with a dimly lit laptop, most likely reading or writing something important.

"_There_ you two are. I told Yume not to worry about you." said Shikamaru.

"Where _is_ everyone?" asked Incora.

"Well, your brothers, that Zetsu guy, your cousin, and I think that Sai guy are all out by the beach, looking for you. Yume gave up hours ago and took all the rest of the girls to the club. And everyone else is still out in the lake."

"Oh, _that's _a relief. I was beginning to get a little paranoid, what with all the _dark._ At any rate, I should _probably_ go back outside. I'm still soaked and all." said Suigetsu.

And with that, he went back out, where Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Kankuro, Deidara, and Kisa were out in the lake, splashing each other and laughing. Akamaru and Ice were still laying in the same place, even though Subaki was gone. Kiba's smile turned into a frown when he saw Suigetsu.

"_There_ you are! Incora went looking for you _hours_ ago and she never came back!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Whoa whoa...calm _down_. Incora and I _just_ went to Karin and Juugo's to see how she's doin." said Suigetsu.

"Still...someone should have been told. Incora's got a whole search party looking for her." said Shino.

"I know that...I _still_ think that's a bit excessive. She's a big girl afterall." said Suigetsu.

"I agree." said Kisa.

"Regardless...you don't know her family." said Gaara.

Meanwhile, Incora had went up to her room to get changed. She wanted to go to the club, and hopefully her brothers would come back before she went. As if on que, as soon as she got her pants on, Neji walked through the door. He hugged her tightly.

"Incora! Thank _goodness!_ We were beginning to worry." said Neji.

"Calm _down_ Neji. I went with Suigetsu over to Karin's house to see her and Juugo." said Incora.

"And _why_ didn't you tell anyone?"

"One, because I'm an adult. Two, _none_ of you like Sasuke and he would be there. The last thing I needed was you or Kiba breathing down my neck while I was trying to have a conversation."

"You still could have said something. Tobi was quite upset when we couldn't find you."

"I'll talk with him, okay? Just...relax."

Neji took a deep breath and sighed as he left the room. Incora sighed as well, knowing how much she must have worried her family. She left out of her room to get get tackled by a hysterical Tobi.

"Incora-nee! We've been looking for you _everywhere!_ Tobi almost thought you were lost forever!" Tobi cried.

"No Tobi...I just went to visit Sasuke and his girlfriend, that's all. Now I'm going to meet the girls at the club." said Incora.

"Ooh! The _club. _Can Tobi go? The club sounds fancy!"

"Don't you have to watch Izuna?"

"Zetsu said he was gonna put Izuna to sleep...C'mon...let Tobi go too...please?"

Incora rolled her eyes and smiled at her brothers failed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. As long as you make _sure_ Izuna is taken care of."

Tobi jumped for joy and ran into his room. Incora went downstairs to see Akito panting on the couch. He eyed Incora and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The fuck _were_ you woman?! Do you know how tiring it was trying to catch up with Tobi in the damned _sand?!_" asked Akito.

"I went to Karin and Juugo's, okay?! Sheesh. I'm tired of people asking me that already."

Incora went down the steps and sat down next to Akito, waiting for Tobi to come downstairs. Akito got up and leaned against he shoulder.

"Then don't wander all over the place without telling anyone. Anyways, did you ever talk to...you-know-who?"

"Yes...and I'll have you know that Zetsu has no idea about Tobi's money. Tobi thought it was _none_ of his business. As he _should._ You are too paranoid sometimes and if you keep acting like that, Tobi won't feel comfortable around you anymore." said Incora.

"Don't you think I don't know that?! I _just_ wanna keep my keep the kid safe for as lon can. And as long as that kid lives in the Hyuga compound, I'm still responsible for him and the baby." said Akito.

"I know that you feel that way, but you also have to remember that he's also about to be an adult soon. You can't treat him like a child anymore."

Akito was about to say something, when Tobi came down the stairs, happy and giddy as ever, with some black jeans and a green button-up dress shirt on.

"And where are _you_ going dressed all fancy like that?" asked Akito.

"Tobi and Incora-nee are going to the _club. _Zetsu's already okay with it, so Tobi's going!" said Tobi excitedly.

"As much as I wanna be against it, I suppose I can't stop you from trying to have fun now can I? Try and have fun, but not too much fun. Remember your ages...and stuff."

"We know Akito. Try and have some fun yourself. You've been so worried ever since you got here." said Incora.

Incora and Tobi left Akito to his thoughts. They exited the house, on their way to the club.

"Tobi is so excited! Tobi's never been to a club before! What's it like?"

"It's an experience. I guess the only way to really know is to go yourself."

"Incora-nee? W...what do you think...about Zetsu?" asked Tobi.

"Hm? Well, he's nice enough. He seems to really love Izuna, and he really does seem to love you too. And that's enough for me. As for what I _think,_ well I don't really know him enough to have an opinion yet."

"Did you ask Tobi about the money because Akito wanted you to?"

"...Akito's just looking out for you, Tobi. He reserves that right seeing as he's responsible for you _and_ Izuna until you turn 18. I'm sorry if he seems a little overbearing, but you have to hang in there for just one more year."

"I know...Akito loves Tobi and Izuna...but Akito doesn't like Zetsu...just because he thinks that Zetsu only loves Tobi because he's rich."

"That's not true, Tobi. You know exactly why Akito acts the way that he does about this. You can't think that Akito will like him any time soon when he caught you the way he did." said Incora.

Tobi shook his head sadly, thinking about that day. He thought about how Akito felt finding out, and how sad that he was that Tobi didn't tell him until that day. They approached the club and went inside. Tobi lit up at all the lights and dance music. He jumped for joy as he eyed the booth where Ten-Ten and the girls were. Yume and Subaki weren't there, it could be assumed that they were on the dancefloor, as always.

"Tobi? What are _you_ doing here? _How_ did you get here?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Incora-nee said I could come! She's here too!" exclaimed Tobi.

Incora caught up to Tobi, sitting next to Hinata.

"There you are Incora...Akito-nii...and Neji...were getting worried about you." said Hinata.

"...I went to Karin and Juugo's with Suigetsu and Sasuke to see her. I haven't seen her since we went to the club the night that Kiba and I separated." said Incora.

"Oh! Oh yeah...I can see why you would go over there..." said Ten-Ten knowingly.

Tobi went out on the dancefloor, seeing all the fun that Yume and Subaki were having. They were surprised at first, but then they started dancing with him. Incora looked on at her silly little brother and laughed along with her friends.

"Anyways...Hinata. Akito told me about you, Naruto, and...Uncle." said Incora.

"_He_ told you that...I...I didn't know he talked about me..." said Hinata.

"What are you talking about Incora?" asked Temari.

"My father...he...threatened to disown me from the main branch...if...I..don't...dump...Naruto...for Sasuke..." stammered Hinata, most likely choking back her tears.

"What?! That's not fair! Sasuke's not who you love, nor is it his business who you date!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"M...My father thought it would be...beneficial...to our clan if we could alliance with the Uchiha..."

"By _whoring_ you out?! To _Sasuke?_ Who, by the way, is dating _Karin?!_ We _all_ know who her brother is!" exclaimed Temari.

"I...I didn't do it girls...I didn't dump Naruto. I...couldn't do it...I..." stammered Hinata.

"Hinata. Did he..._disown_ you?" asked Incora.

"...Yes."

Incora hugged her cousin close to her, and yet, Hinata still remained calm, not trying to cry. She hugged Incora back in sadness however. Incora rubbed her cousins back affectionately.

"Hinata, why didn't you _tell_ me? Being disowned is _serious_ business! Hinata, I love you, but are you _sure_ that was a good decision to make? Just for Naruto?" asked Incora.

"Aw, c'mon Incora! If your Uncle told you to dump Kiba for Sasuke, you can't honestly tell me you would do it." said Ten-Ten.

"That doesn't even make sense. Uncle doesn't care who I date, seeing as I'm a side brancher. Plus, he would _never_ suggest I be with Sasuke because once again, I'm a side brancher and that would give our clan a bad reputation."

"Your a real _realistic_ person, you know that? Can't you just imagine for your cousin?" asked Temari.

"N...No...it's alright...I don't expect Incora to be able imagine what it's like to be a from the main branch. But I'm done with that life cousin. I love Naruto, and...and he's who I want to be with...I'm sure of it." said Hinata.

"Well said, Hinata." said Ten-Ten.

"Does Naruto know about this? I mean, this _does_ sound like something you should tell him." said Temari.

"Y...Yes...I told him. I thought that he would be mad at me...but he was...so happy. He asked me to move in with him..." said Hinata.

"Good for you Hinata. I'm proud of you. You took your stand, and you didn't let your father bully you into doing something you didn't want to do. I know it going to be hard...not being able to contact the clan...but I'm _sure_ your father will one day see the impact of your decision." said Incora.

Incora hugged her cousin again, who was crying tears of happiness.

"That being said, can we _please_ get back to having fun?" asked Temari, who dragged the girls onto the dancefloor.

The girls partied on, dancing here,and jumping there. Incora kept her eye on Tobi, who was sitting at the bar, spinning around in one of the chairs. She smiled at her silly brother, ad went back to dancing with Yume. She didn't notice the familiar looking girl sit next to him, making him stop his spinning. His usual smile turned into an awkward stare.

"Hey! I remember _you_! You're Yume's..._special_ friend from a couple summers ago! I've missed seeing your cute little face!" exclaimed the girl.

Tobi recognized the girl as the icky girl called Kalina that got kicked out for hurting Chouji. Tobi wanted so badly to leave, but couldn't because of his overwhelming need to be polite to people. Kalina placed a hand on top of his.

"H...Hi..." he struggled out.

"What's the _matter_? Cat got your tounge? Or am I _just_ so good-looking that you don't know what to say to me?" she asked.

Yume, who was jumping around and laughing, turned to look at the bar. She saw Tobi with Kalina, and her smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh hell to the _fuck_ no." stated Yume.

Incora turned to look at what Yume was talking about, and it was at that time that she didn't just scowl, she marched herself over there, ready to rescue her brother from was looked to be a very uncomfortable situation.

"Oh! Insora! It's _you_! You come here for your son Cobi?" asked Kalina.

"It's _Incora_, and I'm here for my brother, _Tobi._ I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose." said Incora.

Tobi hugged Incora around the waist, feeling very uncomfortable around Kalina. He always did, and he probably always will. Incora pet Tobi on the head, ensuring him that it would be okay.

"What's wrong with _him?_"

"He doesn't like you, but he's gotta be polite, so he doesn't know what to say." said Incora.

"Well! I don't like him either! He isn't _special_ just because he's _retarded._"

"Hey. Watch who you're talking to. That's my little brother you're talking about."

"And? You act like just because he's special, I'm just gonna tip-toe around him. Well, I'm _not! _How _typical. _ I came over here to be _nice_, and I get dissed by the _retard._" spat Kalina.

Incora snapped upon hearing Tobi being called a retard yet again. She raised her fist, only to hear Kalina being slapped to the floor. It happened so fast, Incora barely saw Tobi move from his position from her waist. But he did, and he stood in front of Incora protectively.

"Tobi doesn't like you being mean to my Incora-nee! Go away!" screeched Tobi.

Kalina rose up, ready to slap Tobi back, when Yume stopped her by grabbing her hair yet again. Kalina cried out, but froze, seeing as the slightest movement could make Yume rip her hair out.

"That's my _little_ brother you're about to your hands on bitch. Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't beat your ass in this club. And it _better_ be _damn_ good." said Yume.

"Uh...because this wasn't any of your business?" asked Kalina.

"...Oh...so close...but _wrong._" said Incora emotionlessly.

Incora walked her brother away from the scene, seeing Yume punch Kalina in the face one good time before a crowd of people surrounded her. Tobi ran over to the table, where the other girls were sitting. All but Subaki, who caught up to Incora before she reached the table.

"Incora, what the _hell_ is going on?! Why the fuck is Yume getting into _another_ fight?" asked Subaki.

"Kalina called Tobi a retard, Tobi smacked her to the ground, then when she tried to hit him back, Yume got a ahold of her. And now, I'm assuming she's getting her ass beat." said Incora.

"Ooooh shit! Really?! I better go see if Kalina's de...I mean...to make sure Yume's not getting arrested...yeah."

Subaki bulldozed into the crowd, trying to see the fight. Incora walked the still very upset Tobi back to the table, and sat him down. Hinata and Temari got back to the table, frantic for answers.

"What's going on? There's a _huge_ mob in the middle of the dancefloor." said Hinata.

"Do you _even_ have to ask Hinata? You _know_ you saw that girl Kalina hit the floor. What did she do? And _why_ is Yume going off on her?" asked Temari.

"She called Tobi a retard. And then when he stood up for himself by slapping her, when she retaliated, Yume got a hold of her." said Incora.

"Great. You _know_ Ten-Ten is trying to break up the fight, right?" said Temari.

"T...Tobi just wanted her to stop being mean..." Tobi sobbed into his hands.

Incora held him close and stood him up, ready to lead him out of the club. Temari and Hinata pushed back into the crowd to see that Ten-Ten and Subaki had successfully restrained Yume and was taking her towards the exit. Kalina was battered and bruised beyond recognizion. The owner, who saw the whole scene from the bar, excused Yume's temper, under the condition that she would leave now and call an ambulance for Kalina.

The girls watched as Incora carefully led Tobi up the blocks back to the cottage, probably trying to calm him down, seeing as they could still somewhat hear him crying.

"I...hope...they...know...I'm...not...calling...an ambulance...for...that...bitch..." said Yume between pants.

She became heavier and heavier on Subaki and Ten-Ten.

"Damn, would it _kill_ you to lay off the pizza? You're heavy as shit woman!"complained Subaki.

"It would kill her faster to lay off of her _temper._ Honestly Yume, you almost got us kicked out! You're lucky that the owner saw what happened before you went upside Kalina's head!" scolded Ten-Ten.

"Not...gonna...fight...you..." panted Yume.

"Then _I'll_ do it. Ten-Ten, shut the fuck up. You were _just_ as ready to fight this girl a couple summers back when she offended Incora. Now she's offended Tobi to the point where _he_ tried to stand up for himself, and ended up in tears. And now you wanna act like the diplomat. Spare us the lecture Ten-Ten. Seriously." said Temari.

Ten-Ten glared at all of them, shaking her head and walking in silence.

Meanwhile, Incora and Tobi made it home, and Tobi was already on his room, sobbing on Zetsu, in the middle of telling him what happened. Incora went into her own room, where Kiba was waiting for her.

"Hey...where ya been? I know you were at Karin and Juugo's...but where'd ya go after that?" asked Kiba.

"We went to the club...I really just don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go to bed." said Incora.

She stripped down, leaving herself in her underwear, and climbed into the bed with Kiba. He wrapped his arms around her, and went back into his light sleep. He started snoring lightly in her ear, and she was just happy to hear that familiar noise again.

She began to worry about Tobi. She didn't want him to go through all of this drama this summer, seeing as he's had enough during the school year. But she didn't want to be concerned with that now. She brushed it off because for the most part...

Incora had her _life_ back.


	15. Epilouge

3 years. It had been 3 years since those days in college. Incora was beginning to miss it. But she was an adult now. She, and her friends all graduated a few months ago, and began settling into their respective jobs. Even Incora, who didn't think she was going to find decent work in Konoha. Her family referred her to a teaching job at Konoha High, as the choir teacher. It was the job of her dreams.

She, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Kiba all moved out of that house in central Konoha, and finally separated from each other. Neji and Ten-Ten moved back into their old house in the Hyuga compound, seeing as Akito and Sai moved into a house outside of the compound over by Obito, and Tobi, Zetsu, and Izuna went an moved into a apartment in central Konoha so Zetsu could finish his last year at Konoha U as a Horticulture Major, which worked out, seeing as Tobi worked as the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation, which was located in central Konoha.

Incora sat on her couch, with Kiba laying on her lap. Kiba worked at his family vet, cleaning up and caring for the sick animals. It was the bottom job, and it was only temporary until he moved up in the ranks. He nuzzled her stomach.

"Mmm...so...when you gonna have _my _baby, huh?" purred Kiba, nuzzling into her stomach further.

"When we get _married _and we have the money to raise a baby." said Incora.

"Awww...c'mon Incora. It's not like we're not engaged, so we're _gonna_ get married. And you gave Akito and Sai _their _daughter! Kielyn is 1 now, and it's been some time since you've given birth...so I was hoping..."

"I know what you were hoping...but I've already told you. As much as I _want_ to have a baby with you, I _ just_ got this teaching job. And maternity leave is not guarenteed _nor _promised when you've _just_ started!"

"I know...it's just...I'm..ready to have my family started is all."

"I am too...but we're just _not_ ready yet. Let's give it _just_ a little more time, and I promise you we won't wait much longer."

Kiba nodded and smiled as he nuzzled into her stomach again. All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door. The special knock indicated that it was Neji.

"You know...Neji always knocks like that, and I've never understood why." said Kiba.

"Well...it's our _special_ knock. It's a knock only meant for me and Neji." said Incora.

Incora got up from Kiba's grasp and opened the door. There stood Neji, with a letter in his hand.

"Hey. Hidan left this for you at our house. Why you didn't give him _your_ address, I'll never know." said Neji.

"Oh. It must be another letter from his tour..." said Incora, taking the letter.

Neji strolled in, sitting on the couch, while went to the back, most likely getting Akamaru for his afternoon walk.

"Remind me again how _he_ and his...partner became musicians?" asked Neji.

"Well...it's not uncommon for a Music Major to get noticed Neji. And seeing as Kakuzu is a bit older than us, he has connections, as well as some knowledge in his various instruments as I've heard it. They even asked me to join them, but I couldn't. That's not how I wanted to live my life."

"So...even though they're _always_ on tour, they still manage to be fathers as well?"

"Well...yeah. I heard they've made their adoption official before they went on tour. They have two 1 year old brothers, Maki and Motoko. I haven't met them yet, but Hidan's sent me pictures of them. They're very healthy little boys, and cute too."

"Yeah...sure. Cute, but are you _sure_ Hidan should be responsible for _children?_ I mean, I've met him a handful of times, and then there was that one time when he started hallucinating when he slept over...and that in itself was a horrifying experience."

"Well, if Kakuzu thinks that Hidan could handle it, then he could handle it. He's the one who knows of Hidan's condition the most. He's the one who knows what to do, and how to control it." said Incora.

"If you say so. You know I don't know him as well as you do." said Neji.

Incora sat down and was about to read the letter that Hidan wrote to her, but the phone rang, so Incora went into the kitchen to get her cordless phone, and picked it up. She already knew it was just Yume calling to check in, like she did every day.

"Hello Yume. How goes the fashion tour? Are you getting any good business? What about Gaara, Deidara, Juugo and Suigetsu? Are they behaving themselves?" asked Incora.

"**Hey girl! The tour is bitchin! Gaara's getting some good shots of the models, and Suigetsu is my best model as of right now. And of course Juugo is being good, he's just our silent bodyguard. Sometimes it's so damned frustrating. And even though I feel as though Deidara's had some hook-ups, he's actually been keeping his focus on the tour." **said Yume.

"That's great Yume! I'm so glad you and Deidara were able to go into business for yourselves. So what else is new?"

"**Well...this is kinda early and shit...and I know that Gaara and I got engaged and said we're not getting married until the tour was over...but...I'm pregnant." **

"What?! _You_!? A _mother?!_" asked Incora out loud, that made Neji's eyes widen.

"**Would you fucking cool it? It's not like I just _hate_ kids, you know. And besides, I was bound to have a kid or two with Gaara eventually. My mom wouldn't have any other way. What about you? I was still in Konoha when you were just having Akito's kid. She's _gotta_ be at least one now. Don't you think it's time for you and _Kiba_ to start multiplying?" **

"Nah, not yet. Kiba and I have to get married first. It's the right thing to do, and plus, I must have stability in my job first. I'm just not ready to have a baby yet, but I feel like I will soon."

"**Yeah, yeah. Sure. Good ol' goody goody Incora. Anyway, that's about all I needed to tell you for today. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you girl. You _know_ you're about to be my god mother." **said Yume.

"Yeah, I love you too Yume. I'll talk to you later." said Incora and she hung up the phone.

She went back and sat down next to Neji. She took out Hidan's letter and finally read it out loud to herself.

_Dear Incora, _

_How have you been? It's so fucking dead without you around, but I try my hardest to bring some excitement into this damn 'Zombie Pair' tour. Kakuzu acts like a total cocksucker most of the time, (which is funny because he's always sucking mine. Ha Ha) I fucking miss you a lot, and I hope you got our new CD that I sent you. _

_You know that I would never make you buy it. Maki and Motoko and fine as well. I wish that you could meet them, they're too much. I just want to thank you. Without you, I never would have thought that Kakuzu and I would be able to pull this shit off. We're in Takigakure as of right now, Kakuzu's hometown. I will most definitely contact you when we finally get back that way._

_Sending all my love to you and your brother,_

_Hidan._

"That's...nice. Hidan seems to be having a time. But did I hear you correctly? _That_ woman is _breeding?!_" asked Neji.

"Yes? As if you can talk. Ten-Ten's pregnant with your twins, isn't she?"

"Ten-Ten isn't the pure definition of a psychotic _bitch._ I really feel bad for any children _she_ has."

"Whatever. So, shouldn't you be at the Corporation? You _are_ Mr. Vice-president's-intern-who-got-the-clans-together . Even though bringing Tobi into the Hyuga clan was _my_ idea." said Incora.

"Are you _still_ on my case about that? I _know_ that it was your idea that Tobi be adopted into the Hyuga clan. But, you don't work for the Corporation, _plus_ need I remind you that it was _your _idea that I tell the higher-ups that we're the ones who brought Tobi into the clan? And plus, I'm Ko's _assistant,_ not intern."

"Oh _excuse _me. Assistant then. Much more higher up. And yes, but I didn't tell you to take _all_ the credit for bringing Tobi into the clan!"

"It's not like I would abuse my title. Tobi and I work well together, _and_ he got you a job when he didn't have to underneath my advising to Ko to tell him. Tobi _also_ made Hinata his executive assistant under your advising, and even Itachi and Sasuke do volunteer work there. I'd say getting the clans together was the best decision ever made. " said Neji.

"I agree...I suppose. I guess just try not to let all the success go to your head when or if it happens for you." said Incora.

"I won't, I can only promise to try." said Neji.

"That's not good enough, mister-inflated-ego. You have so much ahead of you. Being vice president, getting married, having your twins, all of that...please just remember to stay on track...now that apparently you're on track to be a success."

"Why, Incora Hyuga. Listen to you_._ It's been a long time since we were in high school together, and you _still_ worry about me so. I'm not your reckless little brother anymore...I'm an adult now, and I've those days behind me. As should _you._"

"Listen yo _you._ Are you sure you've truly changed that much? You still try and boss me around, and _I'm_ supposed to be the older sibling!" said Incora.

"Whatever. Anyways, that's all I was here for. So I guess I'll see you around?" asked Neji.

"Not so fast. _Stay_ with me. We never hang out anymore."

"That's because we have _jobs_ now. It's not like when we were in college. We don't live together anymore. We're _busy_ now."

"That is _no excuse_. C'mon, lets go to the elementary school. I told Sasuke I'd visit him today, plus I told Tobi I'd pick up Izuna today for him."

"And _why_ do I have to go with you?" asked Neji.

"Because I said? And because we're spending _time_ with one another? So c'mon, and stop being a baby." said Incora.

Neji rolled his eyes as he followed his big sister out of her house. She was still so very immature, yet she acted with more authority than she did when she was in high school. Still, Neji felt that she was _still _pretty bossy. He played along with her, knowing that he owed her some time. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he spent time with his sister after the two of them graduated college with their friends.

Incora got into Neji's passenger seat and got her seatbelt on. Neji got into the drivers seat and started his car.

"And...why do _I _have to drive." complained Neji.

"Because _you_ brought _your_ car into _my_ driveway. It was here,so now we're gonna use it. So drive." said Incora.

"As you _wish, _Mistress Hyuga."

He got a punch to the arm as a response. Neji chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. He began driving to the school, almost _dreading _that he was going to see the _Uchiha._ They still didn't like each other, yet they got along somewhat, for the sake of Incora, and the alliance the two clans found themselves in, _finally_.

"Is it _that_ much of a bother to go visit Sasuke? He's seemed to drop whatever it was that you two had, why can't you?" asked Incora.

"It's not that. For a while, I wasn't sure why he was so nice to you. At first I thought he was just trying to get into your pants, and I was right. He _was, _and Sakura and Ino's rumors proved that. But then...Tobi and Izuna got kidnapped and I fell into a coma. And when I woke up to find out that you and Sasuke were _actually_ friends, I didn't know _what_ to think. I was _sure_ he would try something, and I was just waiting for him to do it so I could beat his ass, and we could be done with him."

"Neji...our friendship is _real._ He _trusts_ me. He admires my loyalty, and in his misguided way, he tried to repeat that some loyalty towards me by protecting me from Kiba when I wasn't ready to see him. Although he took it a bit too far, I know that he's always looking out for me."

"I know that. I can _see _that. It's just...the way you became friends after where you were...I don't _get_ that. I know that you're quick to make friends, and that it's easy for you. It's always been that way, but...last time I remember, you two couldn't even be in the same _room_ together without hurting one another! And then all of a sudden, you two are all buddy buddy, and he hasn't tried to get into your pants."

"I know it's hard to believe. But, like I told you. We _saved_ each other that night...at Madara's...in a way...him saving my life when I ran blindly into Madara's gun was his way of saying ' I'm sorry for everything.' And me confronting his Uncle so he wouldn't have to live in that dreaded place any longer was my way of saying 'I forgive you, and I'm sorry too.' And after that...friendship between us became..._natural._ It was a lot easier to get Sasuke to open up after he stopped bottling up his emotions." said Incora.

"...I...guess I'm just glad that he didn't get into your pants." said Neji.

"He's my best friend now Neji. And I _expect _you to act like you have some manners. Not only for me, but for the alliance too."

Neji sighed, but nodded, agreeing to at least try to get along with Sasuke...for now. He parked in Incora's assigned spot, and the two of them went into the school. The twins went into the gym to see Sasuke finishing up teaching his class. He began cleaning up the gym toys as the kids ran out of the gym. He turned to face Neji and Incora and dropped all of the toys, his arms stretched out.

"Doll-face!" he cried out.

Neji scoffed at the silly name Sasuke gave to Incora. It was no better than the names given to her by Kiba or Suigetsu. Incora ran to Sasuke, hugging him. He lifted her up and swung her around a little before putting her down and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Sasuke! I told you I wouldn't forget to come see you!" exclaimed Incora.

"See, and _this_ is why I love you. Because you remember even the littlest things. You truly are a good best friend." said Sasuke.

Neji rolled his eyes and gagged at Sasuke's sappiness. Ass kissing was _so_ uncharacteristic of him. And yet he approached Sasuke, his hand stretched out for a handshake. Sasuke took it.

"Sasuke. I see that you fair well." said Neji.

"Likewise, Neji. I assume Incora dragged you here?"

"If you know her as well as you claim, then you should know the answer to that."

"I suppose I _do_ then."

Incora rolled her eyes as stepped in between the two.

"Don't mind Neji. He's been _hormonal_ since he found out he and his wife found out that they're having twins." growled Incora.

Neji glared at his sister, but backed down, knowing not to start a fight with her.

"Oh _really. _Congrats Hyuga. Speaking of babies, Karin's pregnant again too. We're having a son this time." said Sasuke.

"Oh really!? That's great Sasuke! How _is_ she anyway?" asked Incora.

"She's..._Karin_ I guess. You know she works at the public library, but I think she works too much. She didn't even take maternity leave like she's supposed to. She said she didn't want to gain the extra weight like she did with Kamina. But if she stresses herself too hard, she'll put our son in danger."

"Oh wow...but she _should_ take maternity leave. Hinata did. Ten-Ten did. Temari did..."

"Hinata and Temari are pregnant too?" asked Neji.

"Yeah? You _work_ with Hinata, how did you not know? She and Naruto are hoping for a son, and Temari and Shikamaru seem to be having twins." said Incora.

"Next thing you'll tell me, is that _Yume_ is breeding." said Sasuke.

"...uh..."

"...She's not."

"Afraid so."

"...Poor Gaara." teased Sasuke, who got a punch to the arm in response.

Neji nodded in agreement, but not when Incora was looking. Incora hugged Sasuke once again.

"Well, as fun as it is to talk about my friend's sex lives, we have to go pick up Izuna. I'll see you later Sasuke." said Incora.

"For sure doll-face." said Sasuke, who hugged her back tightly.

The twins went farther into the gym, Incora having one more stop to make inside.

"Where are we going _now? _Izuna will be out soon." said Neji.

"Well, we _have_ to say 'hi' to Lee. Duh. He works here too you know. I'm surprised that you don't want to see your best friend." said Incora.

"...Speaking of best friends...with every one of your female friends becoming pregnant, why haven't you...fallen into that trend?" asked Neji.

"Neji Hyuga. You should know better than to ask me that! You _know_ I have to be married and have stability before I even think of babies! Just because all my girlfriends have babies, doesn't mean I will too. That's just not how I am, you know that." said Incora.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked."

"Damn right you shouldn't have."

Neji couldn't help but to laugh a little. Incora was just _too_ cute trying to be mean all the time. Incora glared and shook her head, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. The two walked into the gym teachers office, where Lee sat, reading ever so quietly. Neji cleared his throat and Lee looked up at the twins with a smile on his face.

He got up out of his chair, hugging Neji first. Neji awkwardly accepted the hug, but felt a whole lot better when Lee let go to hug Incora. Incora kissed Lee on the cheek, making his blush.

"Incora! Neji. It is so nice to see you here! Are you here to pick up Izuna or something?" asked Lee.

"You hit the nail right on the head, as it were. Tobi needed to work late seeing as his assistant's on maternity leave." said Neji.

"I heard about that. Good for Naruto. It seems everyone is about to have children. Incora just got done carrying Akito and Sai's a year ago, Naruto and Hinata, You and Ten-Ten, Temari and Shikamaru, even Sasuke told me about him getting Karin pregnant."

"Yes. Yume and Gaara are about to have one of their own as well." said Incora.

"They...They _are? _While on their tour? Lucky them..." said Lee.

"You yearn for a kid of your own?" asked Neji.

"I have given up dating a long, long time ago. But, I _do_ have some news. I am think about starting up the process of adoption."

"Adoption?! Lee, that's fantastic! It'll be just like you!" perked up Incora.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean...you'd be a single father..." said Neji.

"...Do you think I had a mother when I was growing up with _my_ father? No, he just had flings here and there. Nothing too serious. I could _do_ this. As much fun as it would be to have a little me around, I want to do _more_ than add on to the population. I want to give an unfourtunate child a home, as _well_ as the gift of youth!"

"I think it's a _great_ idea, and I support you fully. If there anything you need, let me know. I have friends who adopted two boys, and the process ran about as smooth as silk." said Incora.

"Yeah, yeah. Well anyway, it was nice seeing you Lee. We have no more time to waste. Izuna awaits us." said Neji.

Lee nodded and waved them off. Neji and Incora finally exited the gym, on their way to the preschool side.

"Are you _still_ being close minded about men and babies?" asked Incora, who saw right through her little brother.

"I'm trying not to be, seeing as we had neither parent, and for the most part, we had Akito. But I think Akito raising us _might_ be the reason I think a child needs both parents in their lives. I mean, look at the choices Akito makes.." said Neji.

"I agree that Akito never made the _best_ choices, but you also have to realize that not _every_ man in the world is Akito."

Incora walked ahead of Neji, into the preschool room. Neji felt he pressed a _giant_ button there. What was he _doing?_ Some of his _friends_ were gay, and if _they_ wanted kids, he wouldn't see a problem with them becoming parents...with time. As he remembers he didn't really warm up to the idea of Akito being a parent at first. He entered the preschool room, brushing off his train of thought.

Chouji was there, reading to the little children. He eyed Incora and smiled sweetly. The bell rung, and the children scattered. Izuna saw his Aunt and Uncle and he smiled excitedly. He ran to Incora and she picked him up. She kissed his cheek and he hugged her tightly.

"Auntie Cora! Uncle Nej! Izu miss you!" said Izuna.

"Now now Izuna. I told you time and time again, my _name_ is Ne_ji._ Don't forget it, okay?" scolded Neji softly.

Izuna hid into Incora's hair, sad that he was getting into trouble. Incora glared at Neji and shook her head at him. She rubbed his back softly, ensuring him that he was okay.

"Honestly Neji. How do you expect to raise your twins if you're this strict with Izuna? He's _only_ 5. You _know _he can't speak well." said Incora.

"His age is _no_ excuse for his bad grammar. I won't have my only nephew talking like he's brain damaged."

"He can't help but to talk that way. His dad talks that way, and Zetsu refused to teach him any different. I for one accept and stand by their parenting, seeing as we have _no_ room to talk. Honestly, if this is how you're going to treat _your_ kids, I truly feel sorry for them." said Incora.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I raised by voice at you, Izuna." said Neji, talking to the hiding Izuna.

Izuna raised his arms out to Neji, and he picked him up and gave him a hug. Izuna hugged Neji's chest to the best of his ability, and Neji walked out to his car with him. Incora went and gave Chouji a hug, making him blush.

"Hey Chouji! How are you? Have you talked to Shikamaru lately?" said Incora.

"Hey Incora, I'm good...and I guess Shikamaru's okay...he's a bit more lazy, seeing as Temari makes him do everything now that she's pregnant. I'm actually supposed to go visit them after I get out of work. I'll tell em 'Hi' for ya." said Chouji.

"I'd like that, thanks."

Chouji nodded and smiled at Incora as he pointed to the little red haired girl tugging at Incora's pants. Incora looked down at the little girl, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Kamina. You get more and more beautiful everytime I see you." she praised.

"Hai Cowa! You seen my Dada?" asked Kamina.

"Your Dad's in the Gym. He'll be here soon sweetheart. Don't you worry."

"Kay."

Kamina smiled sweetly at Incora as she was put down. Incora exited the school, seeing that Neji had pulled up to the front in his car. Izuna waved from his car-seat in the back. Incora entered the passengers seat and Neji drove off.

"What took you so long?" asked Neji.

"I had to say hi to Chouji and Kamina. I wouldn't be me if I hadn't!" exclaimed Incora.

"Kami is Izu's friend! Izu likes Kami very much!" exclaimed Izuna.

"Of course you do Izuna...so where are we taking him anyway? Tobi's home, or work?" asked Neji.

"Well, seeing as it's still office hours, I vote for taking him to work." said Incora.

"Izu wanna see Daddy and Zu!"

"We'll get there Izuna. Just be patient." said Neji.

Izuna nodded and sat patiently as Neji drove up into the Corporation's parking lot and parked in his assigned space. Incora took Izuna out of his carseat and carried him into the big building. Izuna nuzzled into Incora's neck deeper, shying away from the security that were always in his face.

"It'll be alright Izuna. They only want to see how big you're getting." said Neji.

"Izu not big! Izu normal...Izu is Izu!" complained Izuna.

"That's not what he meant Izuna. You're getting older is what he means. You _are _getting older and cuter!" exclaimed Incora, kissing her nephew on the cheek.

He smiled sweetly as she carried him to Tobi's office. Naruto perked up, sitting in the desk that Hinata usually occupied. Neji stayed out with him, while Incora went into Tobi's office. Tobi was there, sitting at his desk, trying to read aloud a paper, until the sight of his son perked him up. Tobi was also very different now.

His hair remained the same as it's always been, but his scars were almost nonexistent. All except the gash on his face, reminding everyone about the fact that his eye was slashed out. His glass eye went back to being covered up, so it didn't get in the way when Tobi tried to read, so he had a eye patch once again. Izuna reached for his father. Tobi took him in his arms, swung him around, and hugged him.

"Izuna! Daddy missed you so much! How was Izuna's school day?" asked Tobi.

"Izu had a good day Dada! Izu play with Kami!" exclaimed Izuna.

"That's good to know! Why doesn't Izuna play over there so Daddy can finish his reading?"

Izuna nodded and went to his corner of toys and played like a good boy. Incora smiled at her little brother. He was so grown up, and making decisions. He looked up at Incora and smiled sweetly, as he always did.

"What is it Incora-nee? You've been staring at Tobi for a while." he said nicely.

"It's just...well, _look _at you. We've come a long way from the shy little boy I met a long time ago. Now...you're all grown up, and a _businessman. _ I know I've never said it, but I'm _so_ proud of you Tobi." said Incora.

"It's because of Incora-nee and Neji-nii that Tobi is who he is! So if anything, Tobi should be thanking you guys! Incora-nee begged and begged for Tobi to have a son...even though Tobi was only 15, and now Izuna is one of the most happy babies Tobi has ever seen. Tobi loves you both dearly, and Izuna does too. Tobi is very happy to be a Hyuga, even if...he was born Uchiha."

"It doesn't matter what family you were born into. You and Izuna will always be Hyuga's at heart. Everyone in the family values you, even the main branchers. That's more than what Neji and I could say. I'd say you were adopted for the better."

"Tobi thinks so too."

Tobi stretched his arms out, and Incora went to hug him. Tobi pulled Incora onto his lap, and she sat there, awkwardly trying to stay up on it, but for the most part, she was succeeding. Meanwhile, Neji was back at Hinata's desk, conversating with Naruto.

"What are you doing here? I thought _your_ job was at the mental hospital." said Neji.

"Eh. It's my day off, and I was only picking up some stuff for Hinata. She's _such_ a workoholic...even though she's pregnant. Sometimes I wonder why she does what she does." said Naruto.

"She's a Hyuga. That in itself is quite self-explanatory. She works hard because she was born to work hard."

"And that's all well and good, but not when she's walking for 2! Stress is not good for a baby!"

"And how would _you_ know? Are you a Pediatrician now because last time I checked, you were a psychiatrist." said Neji.

"Hey, don't push me Hyuga. Besides, _everyone_ knows Shino's the doctor, not me. Even Kiba has more medical expertise than me, and he's a vet! But _everyone_ knows stress isn't good for a child! I'm just saying...she should take more of break...seeing as she's on _maternity leave._"

Incora came out, with a final wave to Tobi and Izuna, to see what the fuss was all about.

"What in the world do _you two_ have to argue about?" asked Incora.

"I...just don't agree that Hinata's truly on leave because she's _still_ working. Neji seems to disagree that stress is bad for a child." said Naruto.

"Never said that I disagree. I'm just saying Hinata is going to be who she is regardless. That's all. I'm sorry if you mistook my words, but that's all I merely meant." said Neji.

"First off, stress _is_ bad for a child. Second off, it's Hinata's choice. Seeing as, you know, she's Tobi's _assistant_ and all. Not a lot of you among the company here are qualified to do her job. And even less of you actually tolerate Tobi's personality. And third off, this is a dumb argument in the first place, so I'm changing the subject. Naruto, how _is _Hinata anyway?" asked Incora.

"Hm? Oh, she's great. We just found out that we're having a boy. Jonas...I just hope he comes out looking a lot like me. I already know he's going to have purple eyes, but if everything else could be me, that would make up for it all." said Naruto hopefully.

"Yes...well, only time will tell, hmm?" said Neji.

"Yeah, yeah...speaking of time, did you guys hear? Gaara's gonna be a dad! I couldn't be happier for the guy!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I feel bad for him. He couldn't have picked a crazier, lazier mother for the child." said Neji.

Instead of a punch, Neji received a slap upside the head. He knew it was coming, but was still slightly embarassed seeing as it was in front of Naruto. Naruto snickered.

"Don't look at me like that Neji Hyuga. She's my best friend, and you know it." said Incora.

Neji rolled her eyes at her and the two of them headed into his car. He drove away from the company, ready to drive Incora home. On the way out of the parking lot, they passed Shino and Kankuro and waved at them.

"Now, what do you suppose _they're _doing here? I thought Shino was a doctor." said Neji.

"Remember, Kankuro's a game designer. And the Uchiha side of the Corporation has a videogame division in it somewhere. He's checking on his most successful game. Have you played it? Yume said it's scarier than 'The Circus'." said Incora.

"And _that's_ why I'll never play it. All of us got a complementary copy. Mine is in the glove compartment somewhere...and that's where it'll stay, unless you want it."

Incora searched in the glove box mentioned, and there, she found a case with the creepiest puppet on the front of it. In big scary letters it said 'Puppet Master' on it. Incora grinned with excitement at it.

"I'm taking this if you're not gonna play it. Yume got it from Kankuro cuz they're in-laws, but he told me _I_ was gonna have to buy it." said Incora.

"Be my guest. It'll get more action at your house than mine."

Neji pulled back up to Incora's house, a grin on his face. Incora hugged her brother and kissed him.

"Despite the fact that you were being somewhat of an ass, I missed this, hanging out with you, I mean. I love you Neji. Don't forget to keep me updated about your twins." said Incora.

"I love you too Incora. And I suppose I had fun too. Keep _me_ updated on your wedding. I'll be waiting." said Neji.

Incora got out of Neji's car and waved as he drove off. Faced with nothing more, Incora finally returned to her own home, where she knew Kiba would be waiting. She was glad too, she felt like she hadn't talked to him all day. As she walked up the steps to her apartment, she couldn't help but to feel a sense of belonging. She _did_ it.

It was finally all over.


End file.
